A Sister's Love Complete
by cenaluver87
Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent’s untimely death in a plane crash, what was supposed to be just a summer trip,is now the best thing that ever happened to
1. Chapter 1

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the wwe I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parents untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter1

Maria sat in the audience of the Westchester Academy Graduation with her boyfriend John , waiting for them to call Whitney's name.

"Heather Jackson, Lauren Jefferson, Steven Johnson.", Maria could barely wait, then he finally called her after a couple more students, "Whitney Kanellis." She came across the stage and it looked as if she was floating in her white graduation gown with her tassle hat. Whitney had the same green eyes as maria, she had long brownish-blonde hair, with light pink lip gloss and light pink eye shadow which matched her dress under her gown, and a smile that could light up a room. Maria stood and clapped for her little sister who she was so proud of.

By the end of the ceremony , Whitney had received 6 different awards : Most valuable player for soccer, most valuable player for softball, most valuable player for girl's volleyball, the Spanish and Italian awards, and the spirit of Westchester award, which was for the person with the most outstanding sportsmanship and friendliness towards their peers.

Afterwards , there was a lunch in the garden for the school's graduates and parents.

"So are you ready to spend the summer with me on the road?", Maria asked.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope.", The two sisters laughed at this.

Whitney was actually looking forword to spending the summer with the WWE , after all, she had missed her sister, while in boarding school , and wanted to spend all the time she could with her, and with John, who had always been like a big brother to her. The three of them ate talked and laughed, Maria spoke with the Dean. Then, they went to Whiney's dorm room to collect her stuff for the last time.

"So many memories in here", Whitney said as she was taking down the last of her posters, collecting the last of her cds, and folding the last of her clothes.

"You will have plenty more to come from college" Maria stated.

"I know, but I am still going to miss Westchester." Whitney sighed as she closed the door and turned in her key to the front desk and left.

Whitney usually didn't like riding in cars for long periods of time, but this time was different. John drove a huge Hummer, and Whitney had the whole back seat to herself since it was only her, Maria, and john in the car. Whitney had taken off her pink heels, and was stretched out in the backseat.

"Maria, where are we headed anyways?", asked Whitney.

"We are headed for NYC." Maria said. " I as thinking maybe you and I could go shopping on 5th avenue after we check in the hotel", Whitney , had never been to New York, let alone go shopping there, so this was a new and exciting trip for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter2

They finally got to the hotel and checked in, Whitney got her own suite and john and Maria were sharing one down the hall. Whitney was in total shock when she walked into her room: it had a high ceiling, a huge king size bed, it smelled of vanilla and lavender, the walls were a creamy white which matched all of the furniture, there was a little kitchen that had a little min- bar with every drink you could possibly imagine, the bathroom had a large Jacuzzi tub, two large bowl sinks, and fluffy white pillows.

"_This is defiantly and upgrade from dorm life." _Thought Whitney. Whitney changed out of her graduation dress into a little blue halter dress with matching flip flops, she let her hair hang down of her shoulders and completely re- did her make-up.

The 3 of them headed over to the arena because John and Maria both had a meeting with Vince before the show, which left Whitney to wander around and meet people. She was walking to John's locker room when she heard someone call from behind.

"Excuse me", the blonde said, "Are those the new Jimmy Choo limited edition sandals?" she asked.

"Yea they are, they were a gift from my sister." Whitney said with a proud smile.

"Oh my GOD, I've looked everywhere for those, how rude of me I'm Torrie…Torrie Wilson" the blonde said.

"I'm Whitney…Whitney Kanellis.", she said.

"So you're Maria's little sister, she talks about you all the time, well it is a pleasure to meet you."

"No really, the pleasure is all mine. Whitney chatted with Torrie a little while and then headed down to catering to get some food, she was starving. As she was walking in she didn't see the spilled juice a stepped right in it and slipped foreword, just as she was about to hit the ground someone caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked

His deep blue eyes staring down at her he repeated "Are you Alright?"

"Umm... yeah." She replied.

He helped her up from the ground. And then she heard a crunch and felt her foot fell significantly. Her Jimmy Choo heel had snapped.

"Oh shit... my new shoes," she cried as tears began to fall from her big green eyes.

"Umm… they're just shoe-," he started.

"THEY'RE LIMITED EDITION!...Okay calm down Whitney it's just a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. It's not like you don't have more shoes. You have plenty of shoes to match this dress. It's not-"

"So your name is Whitney…My name is Randy." He said to her breaking her train of thought and putting out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh... I have to thank you for catching me before I fell."

"Pleasures all mine." He replied. "So you new around here?"

"Actually I'm just here for the summer. I'm visiting my sister, Maria."

"Might I say be- "

"Whitney!" shouted Maria. "Where have you been?"

Maria walks up to them and takes one look at her sister's broken heel.

"Oh my God! What Happened? Are you okay?" she said.

"Well I slipped but Randy here caught me." Whitney replied dreamily.

"Oh... Hi Randy," she said "Thanks for helping my sister. Talk to you later"  
"Okay…See you later"

"I owe you some kind of repayment for helping me today," she said. "We're going shopping tomorrow …and Johns coming with us. So you should come too."

Randy thought for a moment '_Why am I even thinking about this! She is absolutely gorgeous!' _

"Sure. I'll go. What time and where should I meet you?"

"Around 2 pm in the private lobby of the Waldorf Towers hotel," she said.

"Alright, tomorrow, than"

"Yes Tomorrow."

When Whitney got to her hotel room she immediately began to rummage through her suitcases searching for the perfect outfit for tomorrow. She had no idea why she was trying to impress a guy she barely knew, but something about him go to her.

Maria came to her door. She knocked on the door.

"Whitney, are you in there?"

By this time Whitney had gone through about seven or eight outfits. She opened the door to see Maria in the hall. Maria immediately saw the pile of clothes strewn on one side of the bed.

"Whitney what are you doing?" Maria asked staring at the discarded clothes.

"Umm…I'm picking out an outfit for RAW."

"Why?" She questioned. "Why do you care so much about what you look like? The last time I remember you caring about the way you looked in front of someone was because you …Wait do you like Randy?"

"No… I barely know him…"

"Oh please you were never a very good liar...besides I saw the dreamy look you had on your face this afternoon."

"Okay. I admit he is attractive, But that's it. There's nothing more to it,"

That night on RAW, Whitney was at the vending machine getting some chips when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey baby what's shakin'?"

"Buzz off jerk." She said without even turning around from what she was doing.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing", he said, as he attempted to put his hand on her ass.

"Masters, she said buzz off, now leave the nice young lady alone."

"Screw you Orton, I saw her first."

"Actually, Randy is my date tonight", with that Whitney walked right up to Randy and kissed him full on the lips. It took Randy completely by surprise but he went along with the ploy.

"Whatever. You know where to find me if you want a real man" Masters said as he stalked away.

"Is he gone?" Whitney asked tentatively.

"Wow… that was some ki-,"

"Sorry got to go" she said trying to rush away. "See you tomorrow."

She left Randy there pondering what had just happened between them.


	3. Chapter 3

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter 3

Whitney woke up to a call form her sister's room. It was John. Maria had gotten sick and that John insisted thatshe should go site seeing and shopping with Randy.

"Alright tell her I said feel better."

She went down to the lobby to meet Randy. She was wearing a white halter top with a pink heart that said BEBE in the middle, matching pink sandals and a Tiffany's heart charm bracelet. Her sun kissed brown hair hung down her back full and glistening. Even in this simple ensemble Randy thought she looked gorgeous.

"Hey where are John and Maria?" Randy asked.

"She's feeling ill so she and John are staying in today."

"Oh alright… let's go catch a cab."

They were walking through Macy's in Harold's Square when Whitney suddenly turned and ordered Randy to follow her tugging him in the opposite direction. A familiar voice called her name.

"Shit too late," Whitney muttered.

"What's going on?" Randy whispered to her.  
"Nothing. I'll explain later. Just act natural." She whispered back.

A faux blonde with a short mini skirt and a low cut top that read I only look sweet and innocent.

"Whitney" the girl said in an unnaturally cheery voice.

"Hey Taylor I was just starting to believe I would never have to lay eyes on your skanky ass ever again, after what you did , But I guess I was wrong."

With that Taylor poured her bottle of orange soda down the front of Whitney's white shirt. "Nice to see you too whore."

" You stupid bitch I've wanted to do this for a long time," and with that Whitney punched Taylor in the face. And jumped on her causing Taylor to begin to fight back. Randy finally pulled Whitney off of Taylor. Taylor stood up and tried to scratch Whitney with her freshly manicured nails, but Whitney ducked and Taylor ended up catching Randy's cheek.

"Oh my GOD Randy are you okay" Whitney asked as she inspected his cheek.

"Aww, I didn't hurt your little boyfriend did I" Taylor said menacingly.

"Taylor , you want to keep your front teeth , I suggest you walk away right now."

With that , Taylor scurried off quickly.

"Randy , are you okay?"

"Just a scratch nothing that I can't handle."

"I've got some band aids and peroxide in my purse" She said.

"You carry peroxide around in your purse?" he asked

"Safety first" she said with a smile.

They sat on a park bench in central park as Whitney attempted to clean Randy's cut.

"Ouch, that stings." He said

"Maybe if you held still it wouldn't hurt so much." Whitney fired back. She was strattled across his front trying to put the band aid on.

"There , all better" she said . Then their eyes locked for a second too long, and they realized the position they were in, and Whitney jumped off saying "Are you hungry, I'm starving, how about Friday's?" Whitney asked.

"Yea ,Friday's is fine." He responded.

After they had bee seated Randy asked " do you want to tell me why you and that girl Taylor seem to hate each other so much?" He was glancing over the menu expectantly.

" Well. You see. This-this whole thing started in fifth grade I guess.."

"_Do it Whitney, Do it no one will ever catch you" she said " Just put it in there and walk off"_

_Whitney walked by and dropped something into Taylor's lunch box. Whitney walked back over to where her friends were sitting and waited for Taylor to come back. When Taylor opened her lunch box a frog jumped out at her and she ran screaming into the bathroom._

"And that was first in a series of schemes against each other. When we got to high school it quickly turned into vicious rumors. Then she has also hated me because I beat her for homecoming queen and prom queen both junior and senior year, and I was head cheerleader."

"Okay so basically you both hate each others guts for typical girl reasons?"

"Well right, but I started it she could have finished it whenever she wanted to, I was willing to let it go but she kept starting rumors about me and stole my ex boyfriend."

"An ex- boyfriend? ... So you're single?"

"Technically yes, do I want to be single?...No."

"Got something against being single?"

"No it's just when you're with someone you truly care for you have only eyes for them and want to be with them 24/7…I thought I had found that with my ex but I guess I was wrong, and it had left me feeling miserable. But we don't need to talk about my little sob story. How long have you known John and my sister?"

"I've known John for about 6 years I guess and Maria maybe 2," he paused to think. "Is it just you and your sister or do you have any other family members?"

"It's pretty much been just me and my sister since our parents died a couple of years ago, she's pretty much put me through private school and supported us since, that is why it was such a big break for her when she got this job."

" Wow your sister is stronger than any of us really know." He said

They ordered their food, Randy thought it was so adorable how she bit the side of her bottom lip as she studied the menu, they chatted a while, when Randy noticed people on a dance floor, it was a slow song and he saw this as his chance to get closer to Whitney.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." She said

They got up and he led her to the dance floor, she put her arm around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist as the swayed to the beat of the song, their eyes met again and the gaze was held a little to long, Randy took the chance and went in for the kiss. Whitney gave in to his sweet scent of cologne and let him lead her. She broke the kiss and excused her self to the bathroom. Leaving Randy yet again speechless and confused as to what had just happened between them.


	4. Chapter 4

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter 4

She returned to the table and tried to ignore his gaze as she sipped her soda. When the food came they ate in silence.

There was an awkward silence hanging between them in the taxi on their way back. When they got to the hotel Whitney quickly slipped out of the taxi grabbing her purchases and saying goodbye.

When she got to her room she immediately called her sister.

" So what happened today?" Maria asked curiosity evident in her voice.

Whitney told her sister told her everything, her fight with Taylor, dinner with Randy, The Kiss and the awkward Cab drive.

Meanwhile, Randy had gone to talk to John about the exact same events that Whitney had just told her sister.

"I just don't get it! One second she's kissing me and the next she's pushing me away!"

"Randy, you have to calm down, give her time, and I know how you can be with women , just be careful with Whitney, she's had enough heartbreak already." John said.

"I have no intention of hurting her , she's different ." he said thinking back to that afternoon.

"Yea, okay, but if you hurt her in any way I'm going to have to hurt you, Whitney is basically my little sister and I don't want to see her hurt." John said.

Back in Whitney's room she and her sister were still talking about the same thing.

"Well, do you like him?" Maria asked.

"I like him, GOD do I ever." Whitney said.

"Then what's the problem?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, I don't trust myself with him, I could end up doing something completely out of character just like today when I made –out with him in a public restaurant. What will it Be next time?" Whitney stated.

"Look , the only advice I can give you is follow what your heart is telling you to do, maybe these impulses you have with him feel right because it is right." She said.

"Okay thanks."

"I got to go back to my room, but we will talk in the morning." With that Maria left Whitney to ponder about the conversation she just had.

Whitney couldn't sleep with so many thoughts swirling around in her head , sleep was just not an option. She decided to go for a walk around time square. As she was about to go through the revolving door leading to outside she heard someone call her name, she turned around and saw none other than Randy.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she said back.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked her.

"You know, I could say the same for you." she responded.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said with a smile.

"Couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" she asked.

"Same, so do you want to take a walk?" he asked.

"That's where I was headed." She replied with a smirk, she was driving Randy crazy with all of her little facial expressions , and those big green eyes, he could lost in them for hours. They continued to walk and talk, the night was cool and Whitney shivered a little. Randy put his arm around her to warm her up. _Wow his arms are so strong, and he smells so good ,no stop it Whitney you are not going to get attached._

"Deep in thought?" he asked looking down at her with his beautiful blue eyes into her green ones.

"Sorry just spaced out a little." She responded. They walked a little more and then Randy stopped and turned her towards him by her shoulders, and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.

"Wow." She said

"Whitney I like you a lot, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen ever since the day I met you. You have a fire to you, you're not afraid to speak your mind, you let the world know how you are feeling, and I don't know, if we would still be together for the next week, month, year, but all I'm asking is that you give me a shot." He said, with such an intense look in his eyes.

"We'll see." Whitney responded.

"We'll see, we'll see, I just spilled my heart out to you and all you have to say is we'll see?" he said with hurt in his eyes.

"… I'm just kidding you big dumby, of course I like you too." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"That was not funny." He said

"Actually , Orton I thought it was pretty damn funny." She said. With that, they both broke into a fit of laughter and walked the rest of the way back to the hotel holding hands.

"Umm… Randy?" she started.

"Yea, what is it?" he asked.

"Can we just take things slow, I don't want to rush into anything and ruin it, okay?" she said

"That's fine, slow is good." He said with a smile. They kissed each other goodnight and went to their rooms.

(**A/N: So how do you like my story so far? plz r&r and i promise the next few chapters will be longer.)**


	5. Chapter 5

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney (OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter 5

The next morning, Whitney was woken up early because they to take a bus back to Connecticut, where her school was, and they would get their rental cars upon arrival. She went out into the hallway with all of her suitcases and was greeted by Randy who picked up her bags and took them to the elevator.

"Quite the gentlemen I have here on my hands, maybe I'll keep you for more than a weekend." She said smiling.

"Maybe you will" he said. When it reached the lobby Whitney stepped off the elevator and was greeted by her sister, and her new friend Torrie.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Torrie asked with a genuine mega-watt smile on her face.

"I slept well, thanks for asking." Whitney said back.

"No problem, well hurry up and put your stuff in the bus, because I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the girls, they are going to love you." Torrie said, before Whitney even got a chance to protest she was being led out of the hotel and onto one of the buses.

"Whitney, this is Trish, Stacy, Candice, Christy, Amy, Victoria, and Ashley." Torrie said as Whitney shook everyone's hand. Then there was a little bark and a white dog came off of on of the seats.

"Oh, I almost for got the hottest diva on RAW, this is Chloe." Torrie said.

"I totally agree she the hottest one hands down." Whitney said with a smile. She was beginning to feel welcome and at home with the Divas, as they chatted and laughed and talked. They had been riding for a while when Trish asked, "So Whitney, is there any guy here that you have your eye on?" Whitney started blushing.

"No." She responded.

"Liar, you're blushing like crazy, there has got to be someone." Ashley said.

"OK, yes there is one." She said.

"Who is it?" they all asked.

"Randy Orton" she mumbled under her breath.

"What, you have to speak up we can't hear you." Amy said.

"Randy Orton." She said with a smile spreading on her face.

"Sweetie, we have all been there, Randy is hot." Stacy said, as all of them nodded in agreement. Whitney continued to tell them about how they went out to dinner and how he carried her bags to the bus for her and how he was a perfect gentlemen. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello" she said.

"I'm thinking about you" Randy said into the phone, Whitney started to blush again like crazy.

"I'm thinking about you too." She said back.

"Is that Randy?" Torrie whispered. Whitney nodded back in response.

"What are you doing?" Whitney asked.

"Hangin' with the guys, what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Talking to the Divas."

"Are they being nice?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, they might be jealous that you are with the oh so sexy legend killer." he said.

"Oh please, to be honest you're not even that cute, I went out with you as a charity case." she said jokingly.

"I think you are mistaken because I went out with you as a charity case." He said back.

"I guess I'll see my charity case when we get to Hartford. She said

"Ok, talk to you later." He said. When Randy hung up there were several eyes staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about you." Adam mimicked.

"I'm thinking about you too." Chris Jericho said in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Shut-up guys." Randy said.

"So who is this girl anyway?" Adam asked.

"Her name is Whitney."

"Maria's sister Whitney?" Adam asked.

"Yea." Randy said.

"So what are you after with this one?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, well not what you think I'm after." Randy said.

When they finally reached Hartford and checked into their hotel rooms Whitney got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Whitney its Tiffany, we have a major problem." The girl on the other end said with a worried tone.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?"

"We were practicing the cheer for regionals and Becca fell off the top and broke her ankle, you choreographed the cheer and you are really the only other person who knows what they are doing with the big stunts like that." Tiffany said.

"First off, where are you guys?" Whitney asked.

"We are at the Hartford convention center." Tiffany said.

"I'll be there." Whitney said.

"We have one extra, just please hurry we are up in like, 20 minutes." Tiffany said.

"I'll see you soon." When Whitney hung up she went through every suit case she had until she finally found her cheerleading uniform which she kept for memories. She found her white sneakers, which were still glossy white, and put her hair in a nice neat ponytail and headed out the door. She went to Randy's door and knocked on it he opened up.

"I didn't know you were into the kinky thing." He said jokingly.

"Shut-up, I need a ride to the Hartford convention center." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"No time to explain, I'm in a hurry, so can you give me a ride or not?" She asked.

"Yea.", with that she grabbed his arm and rushed him to the elevator. Torrie was in the elevator when they stepped on.

"What is up with your little get-up?" Torrie asked.

"One of the flyers for my old squad broke her ankle and so I'm going to fill in so they can do the routine right. Do you want to come?" Whitney asked.

"Sure." The three of them got into Randy's rental car and drove to the Hartford convention center. When they got there, Whitney basically got out before the car even stopped and ran inside to find her squad as Randy parked and he and Torrie found seats.

When Whitney found her squad, Tiffany was the first to rush up and hug her.

"You made it!" she squealed.

"Yea, lucky for you I was around the corner in my hotel, and there was no way I could let you guys down." Whitney said. Then a stage hand came back and told them that they were up in 5 minutes. Whitney had barely enough time to go over the routine in her head. The routine was to a medley of songs, there were many lifts and flips within the dance, the dance ended with Whitney at lifted up on one foot and the other on was stretched over her head. When the applause started, Whitney was cradled down to the ground and the squad took there bows and received their score. Westchester ended up getting first place in the regionals and would to get to go on to finals.

"Whitney thank you so much, we would have been lost without you." Tiffany said.

"No problem, and tell Becca I said get well soon." Whitney said. All of sudden, Whitney heard someone call her name, she turned around and saw Randy and Torrie standing there smiling.

"Oh my GOD Whitney that was amazing!" Torrie said.

"Yea, I didn't know you were so flexible." Randy said with a grin.

"Thanks Torrie, and Randy stop being a perv." She said playfully. Them three of them drove to the arena, because that is where Maria was and it was getting close to the show, so Randy and Torrie had to and get ready, so Whitney had to stay in her cheerleading uniform.

Suring the show Whitney was backstage talking to Amy.

"I used to do gymnastics." Amy said.

"Really? Let me see what you've got." With that, Amy did a triple back flip to the end of the hall.

"Wow, that was impressive, but we do it a little different in the World of cheerleading." Then, Whitney did two flips and a split.

"What did you think of that?" Whitney asked.

"I think that if you let me train you, that you could have a future in this business." Amy said.

"You really think I have what it takes to be a WWE Diva?" Whitney asked.

"Yea, you have the body, the looks, obviously the agility and the flexibility, the connections to get in, you're a little rough around the edges, but everything else is perfect." Amy said.

"I'll think about it." Whitney said and headed back to John's locker room.


	6. Chapter 6

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter 6

It had been two months already and Whitney was becoming a great wrestler with Amy's help. She had taught her tons of technical moves, moves off the rope ,and moves off the turnbuckle. Whitney had a new appreciation for the business, and began to think, _All of my friends work here, my sister works here, and so does Randy, do I really want to leave this behind?_

"Whit, are you ready to try it off of the turnbuckle?" Amy asked.

"Yea, I think I can do it." Whitney then climbed up the turn buckle , stood on it backwards and did a somersault onto the big blue practice cushion, she executed the move perfectly.

"Great job, you have some talent there." A man said. Amy and Whitney turned around and saw Mr. McMahon himself.

"May I ask who this young lady is?" he said.

"Mr. McMahon, this is Whitney Kanellis, she is Maria's younger sister who I have been training a little." Amy said with a proud smile.

"Well I would like to see what else she can do." He said. Whitney began to show him some of the things she had learned over the past month, by the time she was done covering every move at least twice each her cheeks were all red and she was and she was bent over catching her breath.

"That was very impressive." He said.

"Thank you Sir, of course I wouldn't know anything if Amy here hadn't taught me." Whitney said gesturing towards Amy.

"Amy, you have proven yourself a good teacher with your first student, and she learned it all in 2 months?" he asked with an impressed look on his face.

"I was a cheerleader, the basics were there but I needed to learn the moves." Whitney said modestly. Suddenly, Vince got a look on his face as if he was thinking.

"This could work, ratings could go way up, just think, Maria and Whitney, two very beautiful sisters working together in the WWE, they would love you." He said.

"Oh, me no, I'm only here for the summer, I go off to college in the fall." Whitney said.

"I'll tell you what, you think about it for a week and give me your decision next Friday, I think you would be a fine addition to this company, good day ladies." With that he left.

Later that night, Whitney talked it over with Maria.

"He offered you a job on the spot?" Maria asked with amazement.

"Yea, he said it would bring good ratings having two sisters on the same show." Whitney said.

"So what did you say?"

"I told him I needed to sleep on it, I have to give him a decision next Friday."

"Whatever you decide to do, whether you go to college, or you stick around here I will be behind your decision every step of the way.?" Maria said.

"Really?" Whitney asked.

"Of course, I just want to see you happy again." She said.

"I have found a new appreciation for the WWE, my friends are here, you are here, and Randy is here." Whitney said.

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked knowing what the answer was but, she wanted to hear it from her sister.

"I think I'll to stick around." Whitney said.

On Friday after she signed some papers and a release form she was apart of the WWE family.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the WWE." Mr. McMahon said as he stretched his hand out for her to shake.

"Thank you very much Sir. I'm already beginning to feel at home." Whitney said with her mega-watt smile.

On Monday before the show started, Mr. McMahon gathered everyone together backstage.

"I have an announcement to make everyone, we are adding someone to our family, some of you may know her already, but I am proud to introduce our newest and youngest Diva… Whitney Kanellis, Whitney please come up and join me." He said. All of the staff and superstars applauded as Whitney stood there with a smile on her face.

"Everyone can go now, but I need Randy to stick around." He said.

"I there something I can do for you sir?" Randy asked.

"Yes, Whitney needs to start out as someone's valet, and I thought it would be perfect if she started as yours since you are the main event tonight, that would be great exposure for Whitney." Whitney had been drinking out of a water bottle and when she heard what Mr. McMahon said, she almost choked on it.

"Whitney, are you okay?' Vince asked.

"Yes, but let me make sure I heard you correctly, I'm going to be a valet to Mr. Orton here?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Vince asked.

"Not a problem at all, in that case I better go to wardrobe and make-up, see you later Mr. Orton" Whitney said with a smile. When she came out of wardrobe, Whitney was wearing a red off the shoulder shirt with sleeves that came past her wrists and flared out around her hands with a black mini-skirt, and black stiletto heels, her glossy light brown hair was blown straight so it came all the way down her back, her lips were done in cherry red lip gloss and her eye shadow was done in a smokey gray to make her green eyes stand out. When she walked up to Randy he looked amazed by the way Whitney now looked.

"You look absolutely stunning." he said.

"You really think so, I thought the eye make-up was a little too-"she said, but was cut off mid-sentence when randy kissed her on the lips right before his music hit and they walked out. Randy got in the ring first, so he could hold the ropes open for Whitney. He was handed a mic by a stage hand and he began to introduce Whitney.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce, the newest and youngest edition to the WWE family and I would like you all to give her a warm welcome, Whitney Kanellis!" he said, as the crowd started to cheer, Whitney just gave a smile and a wave and got out of the ring., and went to go sit with the announcers, just as Vince had instructed earlier. Chris Master's music hit, and the crowd booed he walked into the ring , looked right at Whitney and winked at her, just the site of Chris Masters made her want to puke. She put on a pair of headphones and began to talk with the announcers about the match.

"Whitney, welcome to RAW." Jerry Lawler said.

"Thank you very much, I'm very glad to be hear." She said.

"How have you enjoyed your time with the WWE?" Coach asked.

"Its been a blast, everyone is so nice, and I get along with pretty much all of the Divas." She said.

"Whitney can I ask you a question?" Coach asked.

"Sure, that's why I'm hear." She said with a laugh.

"What do you think of Randy Orton?" he asked.

"Randy is a great guy, he has been so nice to me, and he is a great friend." She said.

"Are you 2 more than friends, I sense a little chemistry going on there." Jerry said.

"I can't answer that it's to-Oh my GOD, Randy look out!" Whitney screamed as she saw Carlito come up and hit Randy in the back with a steel chair, which signaled the end of the match due to disqualification, Randy was announced the winner, but he was in bad shape. Whitney slid into the ring to see if he was ok, then she was grabbed from behind by Chris Masters. He picked up the microphone while still holding Whitney in one arm, he was stronger than her and she couldn't break free.

"Orton, why don't you watch closely, I want you to see this, then he grabbed Whitney's face and kissed her hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue into her mouth ,she broke away finally and slapped him in the face, he shoved Whitney hard and she stumbled back but didn't fall, when Chris and Carlito left the ring, Whitney went over to randy and sat on her calves and put his head in her lap.

"Randy, baby are you okay?" she asked. He began to groan a little. She was pushing his hair back from his face rubbing his forehead, trying to get him to open his eyes he finally did. The first thing he saw was Whitney, all he saw was her, and no one else mattered.

"Randy, are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yea, I think I'm fine, baby did they touch you?" he asked with an alarmed look on his face.

"I'm ok." She said, trying to avoid the question.

"Look what they did to you, I'm so glad that you're ok." She said. Then she bent down and kissed him, it wasn't until the crowd started to cheer that Randy and Whitney remembered where they were. They got up, Randy holding his head still opened up the ropes for Whitney to step through, the walked up the ramp together with Randy's arm around her waist with the crowd cheering behind them.

When they reached the backstage area, they were immediately greeted by a worried Maria.

"Whit, are you okay?" she asked while taking her sister up into an embrace.

"I'm okay just a little shaken up." She said.

"I know, I saw him kiss you, that was disgusting." Maria said, Randy's eyes widened with anger.

"He kissed you, I'm gonna kill him." he said in an enraged tone.

"Randy stop, you're not going to kill anyone." Whitney said.

"Why didn't you tell me he kissed you?" Randy questioned.

"I was going to tell you, just not right now." Whitney said , trying to ignore his angry gaze.

"Why would you keep that from me?" Randy asked.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this, and you are in no shape to go after Masters." She said, getting a little louder.

"I'm fine." He said also getting louder.

"Randy! He hit you repeatedly over the head with a chair, I don't want anything to happen to you please just go back to the hotel and rest." She said, he could see some tears welling up in here eyes.

"I'm sorry, just don't cry." He said while wiping away a tear that had trickled down her cheek. The two of them headed out to the rental car and drove back to the hotel. Randy walked Whitney to her room and kissed her goodnight and started walking towards the elevator. Whitney realized that she didn't want him to leave her, she wanted to keep him there.

"Randy, do you want to come in we could just watch some TV and hang out?" she asked biting her bottom lip, which she knew drove him crazy.

"Okay." He said with a smirk.

They both settled down on the bed, Whitney grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels to find something she wanted to watch.

"What do you want to watch, ooh never mind The notebook is on." Whitney said. By the end of the movie Whitney had tears in her eyes. Randy reached over and held her in his arms as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm such a sap, crying watching a movie I've seen-" she was cut off mid-sentence when Randy kissed her. She started to pull at the bottom of his shirt, he pulled away from her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, we don't have to I won't pressure you." He said.

"Just shut-up and kiss me before I change my mind" she said with a smile. They began to kiss passionately and found themselves in each others embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter7

Whitney had been working well for the past 3 weeks with the WWE, the crowd was beginning to like her, she won her first match, she hadn't been harassed by Chris Masters anymore, and she was beginning to fall madly in love with Randy, her life was going great. That night after the show , everyone went to the club, they were having a great time. Whitney had been dancing with Torrie for a while, she couldn't find Randy, so when Charlie Haas asked her to dance she accepted. They were having a great time Charlie turned out to be a great dancer. They had been dancing for a while, when Charlie put his hand on her ass, and out of nowhere Randy lunged at him, he was on top of him, punching him in the face.

"Randy, stop it, it was an honest mistake." Whitney yelled. She tried to pull his arm back and he shrugged her off hitting her hard on the side of her face with his elbow, sending her to the floor.

"Whitney I-" he started but was cut off..

"Don't, just don't touch me ." She said in a shaky voice. She steadied herself to her feet and turned to walk out he grabbed her arm. She snatched it away.

"Goodbye Randy." She said before continuing out the door.

When Randy got back to his hotel room, he was about to open the door when it was pulled open from the other side, and there was Whitney with one bag in her arm and a bellhop with the rest of her bags on it.

"Whitney don't do this, can't we just talk about it?" He pleaded.

"It's over Randy, goodbye, now could you please move out of my way." She said, looking him straight in the eyes with an icy glare. _I have to try one more time_ , he thought, he grabbed Whitney by her shoulder and kissed her, he could feel her knees trembling.

"Tell me you felt what I just felt." He said, searching her eyes.

"I don't feel anything for you." She said coldly she lied, she felt something for him, and it was breaking her heart to walk away, but she had too, she didn't want to see hi face again. Randy sat alone in his room wondering what to do, he knew this couldn't be goodbye, he loved her and wasn't going to let go so easily. He went to Torrie's room and pounded on the door, she opened it.

"Randy, she doesn't want to see you right now, and she told me to give you this." She said handing him a box with everything that he had given her, every picture they had taken together, and the outfit she had worn shopping that first day in NYC.

"Torrie, please let me see her, I have to talk to her." Randy pleaded.

"Randy, I would really like to let you in, but she doesn't want to see you right now, give her a day or two to cool down, okay?" she said.

"Okay, but please tell her I love her." He said.

"I'll tell her, goodnight Randy." Torrie said as she closed the door. Randy sauntered off towards his room.

"Whit, you can't do this to him, you heard him yourself he loves you and he's sorry about tonight, and you can't do this to yourself." Torrie said.

"Lets watch some TV." Whitney said, ignoring her statement, she turned on the TV and was staring face to face with the movie The Notebook, she just busted out into loud sobs.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Torrie asked.

"The first time we slept together was after watching this movie." She said as another fit of tears started.

"We can watch another channel." She said, she turned the channel , just as a commercial for the latest pay-per-view was coming on, which showed Randy multiple times which only made her sobs get louder.

"Okay… maybe we shouldn't watch TV." She took the remote and turned it off.

"She turned on the radio, and it started playing "I Never Can Say Goodbye" by the Jackson 5.

_Never can say goodbye  
No no no no, i  
Never can say goodbye _

Even though the pain and heartache  
Seems to follow me wherever I go  
Though I try and try to hide my feelings  
They always seem to show  
Then you try to say you're leaving me  
And I always have to say no...

Tell me why  
Is it so

That I  
Never can say goodbye  
No no no no, I  
Never can say goodbye

Every time I think I've had enough  
I start heading for the door  
There's a very strange vibration  
That ? itches me right to the core  
It says it's time to run  
You know you'll love her more and more

Tell me why  
Is it so  
Don't wanna let you go  
I keep thinking that our problems  
Soon are all gonna work out  
But there's that same unhappy feeling and there's that anguish, there's that doubt  
It's that same old did ya hang up  
You carry with you all the time  
Tell me why  
Is it so  
Don't wanna let you go

Torrie tried to shut off the radio, before Whitney heard it, but it was too late, the water works were on full blast, Torrie tried to put a comforting arm around Whitney, when her tears had finally subsided, her eyes were all puffy and red, her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head , and her nose was red and stuffy, but she finally got to sleep.

The next week on RAW, Whitney was called into a meeting with Mr. McMahon, when she walked in Randy was already there.

"This on- screen romance is going great, the people love it, ratings have shot up, I'm going to mix it up." He said.

"What do you mean by 'mix it' up exactly?" Whitney asked.

"I'm making it a love triangle with Charlie Haas." He said.

"What!" They both said in unison.

"Is that a problem." He asked.

"With all do respect Sir, we aren't even together anymore." Whitney said.

"Maybe if you weren't being a stubborn brat we would." Randy said.

"Maybe if someone wasn't acting like a jerk, I wouldn't be acting like a stubborn brat, and we were just dancing." She fired back.

"You call that just dancing, he had his hand on your butt." Randy said.

"Randall Keith Orton, I am about 2 seconds away from taking this stiletto heel of and shoving it right up you're a-" She didn't get to finish what she was saying , because she was cut off by Mr. McMahon.

"That's enough you two, I don't care if you are together or not, you are going to do the storyline." He said.

They both got up and started for the door.

"Ladies first." Randy said. While she was walking out the door , he stuck his foot out and she tripped forward, when she composed herself she turned around and stepped on his foot hard with her stiletto heel he winced in pain.

"Oops, did I do that, sorry jackass." She said. Just then Charlie Haas walked by,

"Hey Charlie, I'm so excited about our storyline together. She said, as she was biting her bottom lip and twirling her foot in tiny rotations which she knew would drive Randy crazy, she started to walk away and counted to herself 5, 4, 3,2,1 "Whitney, baby wait I'm sorry about everything , about elbowing you, about being a jerk, I was an idiot, please take me back, I love you." Randy said as he was running up to her and caught her arm.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"You'll think about it, I just told you I loved you and that I was sorry and all you can say is 'I'll think about it?" He said with a flustered look on his face.

"Orton you are just too easy to fool these days, I love you too." She said.

"That was not funny." He said.

"Actually, it was hilarious, I knew you were sorry, I just wanted to hear it from you, and I'm sorry for stepping on your foot." She said.

"I'm sorry for tripping you." He said. The next she knew Randy had her up against the wall and they were making out, she had her arms around his neck, and he had both hands on her ass. They were interrupted when John Cena walked by,

"Glad you two made up, but you may want to do the rest of us a favor and get a room."


	8. Chapter 8

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter8

It had been a couple months now, and the idea, for the triangle was cancelled, and Vengeance was just three weeks away, with slots left for matches. Whitney and Randy were hanging out in Adam and Amy's huge suite, Whitney with Trish, Amy, Maria, and Torrie. Randy was in a very intense game of poker with Adam, John, Jericho, Christian, and Shelton.

"So how is everything with Randy?" Torrie asked.

"Total bliss." Whitney said all dreamy eyed.

"I can tell, you're glowing." Maria said.

"He is such a gentlemen, he holds the door for me, pulls out my chair, he even holds the ropes open for me."

"Aww…" all the others said in unison.

Meanwhile, at the poker game,

"So Randy is Whitney as amazing as she looks?" Shelton asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"She must be pretty cool to be able to hold your attention for almost five months." Shelton said.

"To be honest with you guys, I think I'm in love." He said.

"Wait, are you telling me that someone has finally tamed the legend killer?" Adam asked.

"He's whipped." John said.

"I am not whipped." Randy said. Just then Whitney walked in and put her arms around Randy's neck.

"Hey baby." He said as she kissed his cheek. The other men watched as she whispered something in his ear and Randy got a grin on his face.

"Whitney, I can't, this game is getting good." Randy said.

"Oh, come on Randy, this is like the 5th poker night you ducked out on." Shelton said.

"Baby, I got to finish this game." Randy said. She bent down closer to his ear,

"Are you sure, because I brought your favorite with me" she whispered as she bit his earlobe a little.

"The one with the black bows?" he whispered back.

"Yea, do you really want to miss that for poker?" she asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I really have to go." He said as Whitney pulled him out the door.

"Whipped bitch!" John called after him.

Whitney woke up the next morning, Whitney woke up,she was wearing pink booty shorts that said "Diva" across the butt and a white tank top that said "Randy Wear" in pink letters. Whitney was about to get up, but remembered Randy's arm around her. She tried to pry it off, then she tried to slide under it, finally she just smacked him in the head.

"Ouch, what was that for." He said while rubbing his head.

"Time to get up, the flight is at 3." She said, taking her duffel bag into the bathroom. When she emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later, she was wearing a tan dress with tan stilettos, a Burberry scarf tied in her hair like a headband holding her hair back, her hair was curled a little at the bottom, and se had a matching Burberry purse. Randy was dressed and ready and had all of their bags on a bellhop. He rolled it down to the elevator and both of them got on. They loaded all of their stuff into the car and drove to the airport where the company plane was waiting for them and the other wrestlers. Then they were finally seated,

"Where is the show anyways?" Whitney asked.

"L.A. staples center." Randy said.

"That's in California." She said.

"Yea, baby are you okay?" he asked.

"We're in Texas." She said with fear in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate flying." She said.

"Its okay, nothing is going to happen, I promise." He said while kissing her head. The plane started to take off, it hit some rough turbulence and Whitney grasped Randy's hand squeezing it tight.

"Baby relax, its just turbulence." He said while massaging the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Randy, do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course, you knew that already." He said.

"Are you going to leave me?" she asked.

"No, what would make you think that?" he asked.

"I'm 19 and you're 23, I'm scared that you are going to leave me for someone older who is ready to settle down." She said.

"No, no one else matters more to me than you, and I'm not exactly ready to settle down either." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, that was good enough for me." She said.

"Whitney, could you loosen up on my hand, its going numb." He said

"Oh, sorry." She said as she loosened up on his hand. They spent the rest of the flight talking, and playing tic-tac-toe on a cocktail napkin.

Before the show started, Whitney was in her dressing room getting ready, she was in front of the full length mirror applying he lip gloss when she dropped the tube. It rolled under the sink , so she was on the ground looking for it, when she found it she stood up, only to see HHH standing behind her, she tried to scream, but her covered her mouth and dragged her down to the ring. When the lights came on Whitney was being held tightly around her arms by Maven and Chris Masters, she had been dragged out before she even got a chance to put her shoes on so she was barefoot. HHH was standing there with a microphone.

"Randy, we have something you want, and by "we" I mean the new evolution. I think we could have some fun with this one." He said making his way toward Whitney.

"You disgusting son of a bitch." She said, and she spit in his face. Just as he was about to hit her Randy came running down to the ring, he took out Masters and Maven, then he pulled Whitney out by her foot and threw her over his shoulder and ran up the ramp.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." She said.

"Baby, I am so sorry, HHH has had it in for me for years." He said.

"Its o- ouch, my foot." She winced in pain.

"What did he do to you?" Randy was getting angrier by the second.

"I think I fell on it wrong when he dropped me over the top rope." She said.

"I have some business to handle, I'm going to put you somewhere safe." He said. He picked her up and carried her down the hall to Amy and Adam's locker room, Amy opened the door.

"Oh my GOD, sweetie are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I just need to crash in here for a bit." She said.

"Okay, Randy set her down on the couch." She said.

"Baby, I'll be back, Amy please don't leave her alone." He said.

"I won't." she said. Then Randy kissed Whitney goodbye and left.

"He's going to do something stupid, I just know he is going to do something stupid." Whitney said.

"Whit, just calm down, he's gonna come back in one piece." Amy said. Randy came back 20minutes later.

"Where have you been, I was worried about you." Whitney said.

"Whit baby, you're not going to like this." He started.

"Randy, what the hell did you do?" she asked.

"I'm going to be in a hell in a cell match against HHH at Vengeance." He said.

"Do you want me to worry myself to death over you, I care what happens to you." She said.

"Baby, please don't do that." He said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"The pouty face, you are going to break my heart." He said.

"You're breaking mine by doing this stupid hell in a cell match" she said. Tears were once again, starting to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, don't cry." He said as he kissed her.

"Please be careful, and come back to me in one piece."


	9. Chapter 9

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter9

"Do you really have to do this?" Whitney asked. It was Sunday night and Randy was lacing up his boots getting ready for his hell in a cell match.

"Whitney, I'm the main event and this is a big pay-per-view, I have to." He said. She grabbed onto him, holding him tight she didn't want to let go, she never wanted to let go. She wished that they could stay like that forever. They kissed and said their I love you's to each other and Randy made his way backstage. Whitney turned on the TV in their locker room, she felt a cold chill as Randy made his way into the ring, and the cell was lowered. The match was messy, there were an assortment of weapons in the ring and the match went both ways, in Randy's favor, then in HHH's favor, and it switched throughout the entire match. After about 45minutes, both men were a bloody mess, Randy had a cut over his eyebrow and a bloody lip, Triple H was in worse shape than Randy. Randy finally had the match in his favor and hit the RKO successfully and pinning Triple H for the win.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton." Lillian said as Randy's hand was raised and the crowd cheered. Whitney didn't show it on the outside, but she was oozing with joy over the win and the fact that the match was over and Randy was okay. When he walked backstage, Whitney was standing there with a smile on her face he went to hug her,

"Eww, you're all sweaty." She said while scrunching up her nose.

"But you love my sweat." He said as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I guess, but I still love you more when you are nice and clean, so go shower and I'll wait for you." She said with a smile.

Monday morning, they woke up at 5a.m, because of an early flight to North Carolina. Whitney went down to the lobby and was greeted by her sister Maria.

"Whit, you know what we have to do today, right?" Maria asked gloomily.

"Yea, are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll be okay." She said. They reached North Carolina and checked in to the hotel,

"Randy, Maria and I have to do something, I need you for support." She said.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said. John, Maria, Randy, and Whitney got in the car and started driving away from Charlotte, North Carolina. They had been driving for almost an hour and were now in a rural part of North Carolina, with dirt roads and fields. They finally pulled into a cemetery and Whitney got out with a bouquet of roses that had been in the front seat. The four of them walked down a little path branching off of a bigger one in the cemetery, they reached a big grave stone that said 'Kanellis' on it. Whitney and Maria walked up to it, as John and Randy stayed on the path to give them privacy. They stood there for a moment silently and then the two sisters hugged each other, both of them crying into the other's shoulder. When the crying had been reduced to sniffles, they left the flowers and walked back over to the path with their arms around each others waists. When they reached John and Randy, their make-up was smudged and the both had black lines trailing down their cheeks on each side.

"You ready to go?" John asked.

"Yes." Maria said. They pulled out of the cemetery and were driving down the dirt road, when Whitney saw something.

"Maria lets go to the old house, for old time's sake." Whitney pleaded.

"Okay, I think I remember how to get there." Maria said, as she pulled the car onto a smaller dirt road, they were driving for ten minutes, when they pulled up to a house.

"This is where I grew up." Maria said.

"I was in boarding school during the year, but this was sill home." Whitney added.

"It's so big." John said.

"It is an old slave plantation." Maria said.

"Holy shit!" Whitney screamed.

"What?" the other three asked.

"Its up for sale, Maria you could give them the best offer on the table, call the number." Whitney pleaded.

"Whitney I can't." she said.

"Come on, you always talk about how you loved this house and this town, look at all the space for a yard, we could have a pool, and the house is in perfect condition." Whitney said. Maria was about to say no, but then she thought about it, she really did love this house, there were so many memories in it, it had beautiful wood floors, high ceilings, and a luxurious feel.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." She said, and then she dialed the number on the sign. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Sun Reality, how can I help you?" the woman on the other end said.

"Hi, I have an interest in buying one of your houses." Maria said.

"I need the address and your name." The woman said.

"33 Applewood drive, and my name is Maria Kanellis." She said.

"Okay Ms.Kanellis, do you think you could meet me at the house in about 15 minutes?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Maria said.

"Okay, see you then, and by the way my name is Paula." The woman said.

They waited in the car until they saw silver SUV pull up behind them. When they got out of the car, they were greeted by a redhead middle aged woman.

"Hello, now which one of you is Maria?" Paula asked.

"That's me." Maria said cheerfully.

"Okay then, why don't we go inside and check out the house." Paula said. They walked in the front door into the great room, it had beautiful dark oak floors, high ceilings, and white walls, she showed them the kitchen, the living room, the bathrooms, and then they went up stairs. They started with the first room on the right; it was Maria's old room.

"Oh my GOD, Whitney look, its still here." Maria said. She was gesturing towards a faint heart carved in the dry wall that said 'MK+WK'.

"Oh I'm sorry Paula; I forgot to mention that we used to live here." Maria said.

"Are you still interested in buying?" she asked.

"Of course." Maria said.

"I'll go downstairs and draw up the papers, and you just come down when you are ready." She said.

"Alright." Maria said.

"Guys, come see my old room." Whitney said, as she grabbed Randy by the hand and tugged him down the hall. The room was empty, but it had pink walls with white trim around the top. They walked over to the closet,

"I used to have so much fun in here, Maria and I would play hide and seek, and this as my favorite spot." She said.

"Whit, do you think it's still in there?" Maria asked pointing towards The closet.

"What are you two talking about?" Randy asked.

"When we moved, we left a little box of pictures in a vent in my closet." Whitney said.

"Go check it out, it might still be there." Maria said. Whitney walked into the closet and knelt down by the vent she popped the front of it off and stuck her arm in the wall and it seemed like she was reaching pretty far in,

"It's in here." She said.

"Are you serious, after all these years?" Maria asked. Whitney stood up with a little tin box that was a little dusty. She took off the top and looked at the pictures.

"Maria, remember that?" she asked showing her one of the pictures.

"Oh yeah, your dance recital, you were so cute." They looked at a couple more pictures, and then there was one in which Whitney was smiling with Maria next to her in a big white dress.

"What's this from?" Randy asked.

"That's from my debutant ball, back when I was 16." She said.

"I think we should go downstairs if I'm going to do this." Maria said. The four of them headed down stairs to where Paula was standing at the kitchen counter with the papers spread out.

"I talked to the owners, all you have to do is sign and put a down payment on the house."


	10. Chapter 10

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney (OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Author's Note: Since I have been ignoring that work of my lovely BETA reader Tom I would like to say 'thanks' Tom you're fabulous. Check out her stuff on She's Tea-With-Tom.

Chapter10

It was a couple weeks later; they bought the house and took a week off to move in. This was Maria and Whitney's first week back. When Whitney found Randy down at catering, she kissed him passionately, she didn't care who was watching, and all she cared about was Randy right at that moment.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Because I love you." She said. She hugged him and then Mr. McMahon came to make an announcement to everyone.

"Listen up people I have an important announcement, after the years of successful Diva magazines, I have decided to mix it up, some of you gentlemen will be paired off with a Diva for our first ever mix magazine, the list will be put up of who is with who." He said, and then walked away. Whitney went and looked at the list; it had her paired with Randy.

A couple weeks later, it was finally time for the photo shoot. Whitney headed to make-up and costume. She came out 45minutes later wearing a white bra-like top, a pair of white booty shorts, with a big white belt and a huge silver buckle, white stiletto sandals with a buckle around the ankle, her make-up was light with silvery eye shadow and light pink gloss, and her hair fell in naturally bouncy around her face. The set was white and angelic, Randy was wearing white pants with no shirt, Whitney thought he looked so good in white, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him. There were a bunch of white pillows spread out.

"You two are going to have a pillow fight and I'll just snap away." The photographer said. They began hitting each other with the pillows, laughing and having fun as if they were at home, there were feathers flying everywhere.

"Okay, that's enough for the pillow fight; I need you two to kiss with passion, but lightly." He said. Whitney stepped closer to Randy, he brought her head in for the kiss, wrapping one hand gently under her hair and the other around her tiny waist, and they kissed while the photographer took pictures from different angles.

"This is beautiful, you two have some chemistry." He said which made Randy and Whitney both laugh. They took shots of Whitney on his back, one of him holding her up with one leg shot up in the air, and the final one was of Whitney lying on top of Randy with their cheeks pressed together and facing the camera, she looked at him, he started to put his arms around her, but then started to tickle her.

"Randy stop that it that tickles." She said in between laughs.

"Who's the sexiest Wrestler alive?" he asked her.

"I'm not saying it." She said.

"Say it or I won't stop." He said.

"Okay fine, Randy Orton is the sexiest wrestler alive." She said. He stopped tickling her.

"That was fabulous." The photographer said.

"Are we done?" Whitney asked.

"Randy is done, but Whitney, we need to take a role of shots alone." The director said

"I'll see you when you're done." Randy said as he walked away he slapped her butt.

They went through another role of film, and then she was finally done for the day.

"That's a wrap, great job Whitney you are a natural." The photographer said.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. She went and changed and when she came out Randy was waiting for her.

"Hey, I think we did pretty well in there." He said.

"Yea, for first timers." She said.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"I'm starving." She said.

They ate at a little diner that was empty except for them; they had cheeseburgers and French fries with root beer floats.

"This is so healthy." Randy said sarcastically.

"I know salad is _so_ fattening." Whitney said jokingly.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." Whitney said. They had been driving for a while when Randy spoke,

"I'm taking some time off." Randy said.

"How long?" Whitney asked.

"From next week until after Christmas..." He said.

"Okay, so does this mean I won't see you until then?" She asked.

"I want you to come with me." He said.

"Sure, I want to meet your parents and your brother and sister." She said.

"Next week is the last show before we go on vacation." He said.

It was Monday, and Randy and Whitney had been talking a little.

"Baby, I have to go talk to Vince about something." He said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Umm….uh….to confirm something." He said, as he walked away hurriedly. '_That was weird' _Whitney thought.

She went to hair and makeup and got ready for that night's show.

It was mid-way through the show, and Randy hadn't come back to their locker room yet. Whitney was beginning to wonder, so she turned on the TV. Randy was walking down to the ring, he climbed in wearing a suit and he had a microphone in his hand, then he began to speak.

"I would like to ask Whitney to please join me in the ring." He said. Whitney almost jumped up, and walked quickly to the ramp entrance. She walked down as the people cheered and she waved with her free arm. She walked up the steel steps, and Randy held the ropes open so she could duck through them, he took her hand and led her to the middle of the ring, and she was also handed a mic by one of the stage hands.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come out here." He said.

"Yea, we're not breaking up? Are we?" She said jokingly.

"No, but I'm doing something important." He said, and dropped to his knee, right in front of her.

"Whitney, I love you more than anything, you my world" He took a velvet box out of his pocket. "With these fine people of Dallas, Texas as my witnesses… Will you marry me?" He asked. Whitney was in total shock, she picked up her microphone,

"Mmmm… I don't know, Ladies of Dallas should I do it?" She asked. The women cheered, Whitney spoke again.

"They seem to think it's a good idea so…I would love to marry you, I want to watch the sunrise with you, and I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life." She said. He put the three karat diamond white-gold ring on her finger. He kissed her and, they exited the ring together, when they reached the top, they turned around and waved one more time, and continued back stage. Whitney was immediately swarmed by the other Divas.

"Jesus, look at the size of that thing!" Maria said.

"Don't go swimming; you might sink to the bottom." Ashley joked.

"She wouldn't get to the bottom; lover boy over there would save her." Torrie said gesturing to Randy.

"I would love to stand around and chat, but Randy has a match and I need to be ringside." Whitney said.

She and Randy walked down the hall holding hands.

All was right for them.


	11. Chapter 11

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter11

It was next Monday and Whitney was walking into the arena Whitney was walking down the hall, and Maria walked up to her holding a magazine.

"It's out! Whit, you made the cover!" Maria said. The cover featured a picture of Whitney in her white outfit sitting side ways with her legs drawn close to her chest with one crossed over the other, with her bright white smile beaming.

"Me? Why me?" She asked.

"I guess they really liked your photos." Maria said. She sifted through the magazine: Candice had a spread with Shelton, Adam and Amy, Maria had on a cut up orange jersey that had been tied like a keyhole bathing suit top that was identical to the full jersey John was wearing, Torrie had been paired with Kurt Angle, and in one shot she was wearing his gold medals around her neck.

"I don't believe this." She said surprised.

"Well, start believing, you're on your way to the top, I mean, you have the perfect boyfriend, the best job, and you have the greatest older sister in the World." Maria said.

"I'm so glad I have you, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me." She said.

"Don't thank me; just pay your half of the bills on the house." Maria said jokingly as she walked off.

They had just landed in St. Louis, and were walking through the gate and they were being approached by a blonde woman with blue eyes wearing a gray sweat shirt and blue sweatpants.

"Randy, I can't believe you finally came home, and you must be the infamous Whitney, I'm Becky." She said.

"It's great to finally meet you; I've heard so many great things about you." She said. The two women walked and talked as Randy carried the luggage out to the car. When they were seated in the car, Randy broke the ice,

"Becky, Whitney was a debutant like you." He said.

"Really, wow did you learn the fox trot?" She asked.

"Yea, but I liked the waltz a little more." She said.

"My escort kept stepping on my toes." Becky said, and the two of them laughed. Whitney and Becky were talking and Whitney ran her fingers through her hair, and Becky caught a glint of a diamond.

"You guys are engaged?" She asked surprised.

"Yea, didn't you watch RAW last week?" He asked.

"No, I had to work late." She said.

"He did it on national television." She said.

"Wait, are we talking about the same Randy Orton here? The self proclaimed "Legend Killer'." Becky said jokingly. They continued to drive until they reached a big house with a wrap around porch. They walked up the steps and Becky stuck her keys in the door and opened it and walked inside.

"Hello, we're here." She yelled up the stairs. Randy's brother Nathan came down the stairs, he had the same eyes as Randy, same brown hair, same everything, he looked like a mini Randy.

"Nathan, where are mom and dad?" Randy asked.

"They told me to tell you that they're sorry that they weren't here, something came up in Louisiana and they won't be back until the week of Christmas." He said.

"Nathan this is Whitney, and Whitney this is Nathan." Randy said.

"Hi Nathan, it's nice to finally meet you." Whitney said as she extended her hand to him and he shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said.

"So, what's for dinner?" Randy asked.

"Chinese takeout, the menu is on the kitchen table." Becky said.

"You guys didn't make anything?" Randy asked.

"Mom is not here and neither one of us cook." Nathan said.

"Chinese is-"Randy was cut off.

"Perfectly fine, Randy is just being a baby." Whitney said.

"Whitney, let me show you your room." Becky said as she started up the stairs. They walked down a long hall, they stopped at a door about midway through the hall. The room had white walls, a wooden four poster bed, with white sheets, there was a white chase lounge chair by the window, and there was one big dresser against the wall with a mirror on it.

"This is great, thanks." Whitney said.

"There's a bathroom attached to your room, and if you need anything just holler." Becky said. Whitney put her clothes away and went down stairs. After they ate, it was around 6PM.

"Nathan has a football game tonight, do you guys want to go or do you want to rest?" Becky asked Randy and Whitney.

"I would love to go." Whitney said.

"Okay, Randy you guys take him, I have to work tonight, have fun." She said and walked out the door.

When they got to the football field, it was already packed, they found two seats on a front bleacher. The game was going pretty good, Nathan had scored three touchdowns already. A couple kids came over,

"Mr. Orton can we have your autograph?" The little boy asked.

"Sure, who is this for?" He asked.

"Jake." The little boy said. Randy signed the boy's football.

"Thanks." The kid said and ran off. After half time, a brunette woman came over.

"Randy Orton, I haven't seen you in years, how are you?" She asked

"Oh, hey Kelly, I've been pretty good, this is my fiancée Whitney." He said.

"Hi, I'm Kelly, me and Randy grew up together." She said while extending her hand. When she shook Whitney's hand, she squeezed it causing Whitney to wince a little.

"I'll see you later Randy." She said flirtatiously as she walked away.

"Okay, what was her deal?" Whitney asked.

"We went out in high school." He said.

"I think she tried to break my hand." Whitney said. Just then, a guy walked over.

"Well look who finally came back, it's Randy Orton." The guy said.

"Tommy, hey it's been awhile, how are things around good old Hazelwood?" He asked.

"Business is smooth I can't complain, and speaking of smooth, who is this?" He said gesturing towards Whitney.

"This is Whitney, my fiancée." Randy said.

"You're getting married; this is coming from the guy who said he was never getting married, congratulations man I'll see you later." He said. Later after the game, Whitney and Randy met up with Nathan, who had just scored the winning touchdown.

"Nathan, you got better since the last time I watched you play, great game." Randy said.

"I agree, that last touchdown was amazing." Whitney said.

"Thanks guys." Nathan said.

"We better get going." Randy said. They drove back to the house and as soon as Whitney hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Whitney woke up the next day with the sun shinning through her window; she went down stairs and saw Randy sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water.

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey you back." He responded.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"12 in the afternoon." He said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful; I couldn't bring myself to disturb you rest."

"Aww, thanks baby." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"You want to go get something to eat?" He asked

"Yea let me get dressed first." She said.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." He said and smacked her butt as she headed up stairs.

They were sitting in a booth in a little diner eating pancakes.

"When do you want to have the wedding?" He asked.

"I was thinking spring time." She said. She thought a little,

"I want to have it in a church." She said.

"Whatever you want, we can do it." He said.

"I want a big wedding, with lots of flowers, and a big white dress, with a train in the back." She said. They continued to talk about wedding details, then Whitney got up to go to the bathroom, and just as she was walking in the door, Kelly came in and headed for Randy.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, come on Randy, we're still friends, and we could be more if you want." She said.

"I'm engaged now, and if I remember clearly you cheated on me." He snapped.

"Does she even know about us, if she did she wouldn't even want you anymore." She said.

"The only problem is that there is no us." He said.

"You have to tell her the-"She as cut off when Whitney walked up.

"Tell me what?" Whitney asked with a confused look on her face.

"Whitney baby, you remember Kelly from the game last night, she was just telling me how beautiful she thought you were." Randy said.

"That's so sweet of you, Randy why don't we invite Kelly to the wedding." Whitney said.

"Umm…uh…uh…sure why not." Randy stumbled over his words.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get going." Kelly said and she was out the door.

"Randy, what's wrong, you look a little pale." Whitney said.

"I'm fine." He said. She reached over the table and felt his head.

"You don't seem to have a fever." She said.

"That's because I'm not sick. Baby I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, so stop worrying." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Look, why don't you pick up Nathan from the high school, I think you could use the time to talk to him without me there." Randy said.

"Sure, I guess." She said. When they left the diner, Whitney dropped Randy at his house, and drove to the high school which was easier to find than she thought it would be. When she parked in front of the school, kids were scattered all over the lawn, Whitney saw Nathan with his friends she honked at him, and when she got his attention, waved him over to the car, but her vision was cut off when three girl walked up to her car window.

"Excuse me you are Whitney Kanellis right?" The one in the middle asked.

"Yea, can I help you?" She asked them.

"Well, you are a cheer legend; your team has won nationals every year for the past 4 years." The one in the middle said.

"How would you guys know about me, my team is from Connecticut?" She asked.

"They play every single tournament on ESPN2." The one on the left said.

"We were wondering, how long are you going to be here?" The one in the middle asked.

"Three more weeks." She said.

"Could you choreograph a dance for our team?" She asked. Whitney thought about it: she hadn't done anything cheer related in months.

"Why is this particular dance so important?" She asked.

"It's the half-time for the state championship, it's going to be televised on ESPN2 and there will be cheerleading scouts there." She said.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Whitney said. The three of them squealed.

"Thank you so much. By the way, I'm Ashlyn, this is Courtney, and this is Tara." She said.

"Ladies, I need you to get your squad into the gym by 2:30 sharp tomorrow." She said.

"No, problem, see you tomorrow Ms.Kanellis." They said.

"Oh please, call me Whitney." She said after them. Nathan finally walked up with three of his friends.

"Where's my brother?" He asked.

"He had to do something, so he told me to pick you up." She said.

"Nathan you know her?" One of his friends asked.

"Yea." He said.

"Can you get me her number?" His friend asked under his breath.

"This is Whitney, Randy's fiancée" Nathan said.

"You mean big Randy, your brother Randy, who could snap me in half like a twig Randy?" He asked.

"That's the one and only, and besides you all are jail bait." Whitney said with a smile.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Nathan said.

"If you change your mind, just ask Nathan to tell you where I am." He said.

"Sorry boys, not gonna happen." She said and sped off.


	12. Chapter 12

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter12

Ever since Randy had come back, Kelly was having sleepless nights. True, she is the one who cheated on him, but seeing him with that Whitney person made her sick. She wanted Randy back, and she was going to do everything she could to get him. Kelly was in the store and she saw Tommy and got an idea.

"Hey Tommy." She said.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" He asked.

"You remember Whitney from the football game right?" She asked him.

"Yea, she was beautiful." He said.

"Do you want her?" She asked.

"I'd be happy with one night with that little slice." He said.

"At the carnival , I want you to help me separate her from Randy." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want Randy back." She said.

"Why should I help you." He asked.

"Because, you'll get the little slice." She said and walked away.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Whitney barked at the cheerleaders while snapping her fingers on beat.

"Stop, okay I'll do the dance routine with you" she said. She stood in the front of them as the music began.

"And 5 6 7 8, sashay, sashay, kick, kick, triple pirouette…." She kept directing them through the routine until Randy walked in.

"Okay ladies, take a ten minute break." She said. She walked over and gave Randy a quick peck on the lips; he started to kiss her more passionately. She pulled away from him.

"They're watching." She said.

"When have I ever cared?" He said. They could hear the whispers behind them.

"Is that Randy Orton?" One girl would whisper.

"Yea he is totally hot." Another would say.

"I heard that their married."

"No but they are engaged."

"How do you know?"

"I heard from a friend of a friend whose hairstylist heard it from a girl who heard it from Becky Orton herself."

"I heard that they're getting married because he got her pregnant."

"Shut-up, no way!" One of the girls said loudly, which caused Randy and Whitney to look up from what they were talking about.

"I'll see you at home." Randy said and kissed her passionately and tapped her ass.

"Bye ladies" He said as all of them watched him exit the gym.

"Why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden?" Whitney asked. Then a small young blonde cheerleader stepped forward

"We were wondering if it is really safe for you to be dancing while pregnant." She stated.

"Wait… you think I'm…no I'm not pregnant, Why? Do I look pregnant?" She asked looking down at her fat free body.

"No, never mind." The girl said.

"Okay then let's get back to work!" Whitney said as she motioned for them to get into position.

By Thursday, the rumors about Whitney and Randy had been heard by everyone in town… except for Whitney and Randy. They would walk into a store and everyone would get silent, and the whispers would begin again.

"I heard that they're gettin' married because she is having his baby." One woman said

"Elaine must be so upset." Another would say. Randy and Whitney never heard any of the gossip or rumors because they were so in love with each other that they were oblivious to all of it. One day they were walking down the side walk in the town plaza hand in hand, when they ran into one of Randy's old friends.

"Randy, hey how have you been?" The guy asked.

"Steve, it's been awhile, I'm good." He said.

"Yea, I heard about your big news; a baby is a big step." He said.

"What!" They both said.

"Who did you hear that from?" Randy asked.

"The whole town has been talking about it." Steve said.

"Well, I can assure you she's not pregnant. Right honey?" Randy asked.

"No not at all, 100 baby free." She said.

"Well… it was nice talking to you." Steve said and continued on his way. As the day went on, they had to keep explaining that Whitney was not pregnant. They went into the ice cream place inside the supermarket.

"Hi, can I have large cup with two scoops of strawberry ice cream, and one of white chocolate mousse, with gummy bears and rainbow sprinkles." Whitney said.

"Poor child must be having cravings." A woman behind them said, when Whitney heard this, her back stiffened, she had had enough.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it, I'll repeat it one last time for the peanut gallery: I am not pregnant!" she said. Anyone in earshot of her looked up and stared in shock. She took her ice cream and paid for it, and she and Randy headed out of the door. Randy took one look at her and busted out in laughter.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"You look so cute when you're upset." He said.

"Oh shut-up before I RKO your ass right here on the sidewalk." She said.

"Oh really, I would like to see you try but…." He then grabbed her ice cream and ran ahead of her.

"Randy! Come back here!" She screamed after him. She caught up to him and grabbed her ice cream back.

"When did you become such a fast runner?" He asked.

"First place in the 400 meter sophomore year." She said.

"You just keep amazing me every day." He said. He wrapped her up in both of his arms and brought her to the tip of her toes, and kissed her sweetly.

"I can't wait to marry you." He said and then kissed her again.

Later that night, Randy, Whitney, Becky, and Nathan were watching The Real World. The phone rang.

"Is anyone going to get it?" Randy asked. The other three people on the couch looked at him and then turned back to the TV.

"Fine, I'll get it." He said, and answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"What do you mean she's pregnant?"

"Mom hey, who's pregnant?" Randy asked.

"I got a call from Mrs. Pickens today, and she told me that she heard you and Whitney are only getting married because she's pregnant."

"Oh mom, not you too." Randy whined.

"So is she pregnant?" She asked.

"No she's not pregnant."

"Oh, thank the lord. Let me speak to her." She said. Randy motioned for Whitney to come to the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Orton, I am so terribly sorry about this whole mix up." Whitney said.

"No, it's not your fault; you can't stop idle chit chat and rumors." She said.

"I agree completely with you." She said.

"Whitney sweet heart, as of this moment you are not pregnant; make sure it stays that way until after the wedding." She said.

"It's not even an issue, and we will see you when you get back." Whitney said and the two women hung up. As soon as the receiver was hung up Whitney busted out with laughter.

"News travels far around here." She said.

"Especially when it's not even true." Randy said. Becky walked into the kitchen.

"Whitney when are you due?" She asked. The two of them looked at her in shock.

"I'm kidding. You know ha ha funny?" She asked. When neither of them responded she stared back at them

"You two have no sense of humor; I swear you aged ten years when you got engaged." She said.

The half-time show at the football game had gone great. Friday night rolled around and they were at the carnival. Randy and Whitney had been on the tunnel of love, and now Whitney was waiting for Randy to come out of the bathroom. Tommy walked up to her.

"Hey there Whitney." He said.

"Hey Tommy." She said.

"Is Randy around?" He asked.

"He's in the bathroom; I think I hear him coming." She said.

"Good." He said before pushing Whitney against the side of the bathroom and kissing her hard on the lips, she tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge, just then, Randy came around the corner. Whitney could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Randy, he kissed me, you have to believe me." She pleaded.

"I have to go." Randy said and started to walk off.

"Randy!" Whitney screamed after him. She ran up to him and tried to grab his arm, and he shrugged her off and kept walking. Whitney found Becky and told her what happened, and they drove home. When they got to the house Randy's car was gone. Whitney went to her room and called Maria and told her everything.

"I think we're over for good this time." Whitney said.

"Pack your stuff and fly up here on the redeye." Maria said.

"I don't want it to be over." Whitney said tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Sweetie, if he doesn't trust you, then it wasn't meant to be." Maria said.

"How the hell am I going to get a plane ticket in time?" She asked.

"The plane leaves in two hours, I'll buy it and you can pick it up at the airport." She said.

"Okay, just do it." She said. Whitney heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Becky walked in and saw what Whitney was doing. She was packing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"West Newbury." She said.

"Whit, wait. I'm sure Randy will come to his senses." She said.

"I can't wait around for that, if he doesn't trust me then he doesn't really love me." She said. She put the last of her things in her bag just as the cab honked.

"That's my cab, I have to go." She said. Becky followed her down the stairs.

"Whitney, he loves you with all of his heart." She said.

"Goodbye Becky. Give this to Randy." She said while she slid the engagement ring off of her finger. She was walking out of the front door just as Randy's parents were walking up the porch steps.

"You must be Whitney I'm Elaine and this is Bob." She said.

"I'm terribly sorry but Randy and I are over. Merry Christmas." She said, and continued past them with her suitcases, got in the cab and left. Randy came rushing in the door hour later.

"Where is she?" Randy asked.

"Randy, you may want to sit down." Becky said.

"I made a big mistake; I want to tell her I'm sorry." He said.

"Randy, sit down." She said.

"Just tell me where she is." He demanded.

"She's going to West Newbury." Becky said, and handed him the ring,

"She said goodbye Randy… for good." Randy took the ring and ran out the door. He jumped back in his car and sped off to the airport. He went inside and found the gate to the flight to Boston. He saw Whitney in line about to board the plane.

"Whitney!" He yelled, she looked at him and stopped in her tracks.

"Don't get on that plane." He pleaded.

"Randy I'm sorry; we can't be together if you don't trust me." She said.

"I trust you." He said.

"No you don't. Whenever we go out, you think I'm looking at another guy and get jealous." She said.

"I can change." He said.

"If you really believed in us, you would have believed me without a doubt that I didn't kiss Tommy." She said. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately then pulled away.

"Goodbye Randy. Oh, and I almost forgot." She pulled a velvet box out of her bag and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas." She said and boarded the plane. Randy opened the box and inside was a Rolex watch that had _'With love, from Whitney' _engraved in the back. Randy watched the plane take off, and as it disappeared into the night sky; he felt a warm tear trickle down his cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter13

Whitney had returned to work after the holidays and it was now March and there was no sign of Randy. Whitney, along with Trish, Stacey, Torrie, Amy and Ashley were taking a camping trip over the weekend. Maria was on her honey moon with John.

"Are we staying in tents?" Trish asked.

"I rented a cabin." Stacy said.

"This is going to be great, just what I need to get my mind off of Ran…it's just going to be relaxing." Whitney said.

"What was that? To get your mind off of Randy?" Torrie coaxed from the back seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"You're lying; we have all roomed with you since the breakup." Ashley said.

"You mumble his name in your sleep." Trish said.

"Do I really?" She asked and all of them nodded in agreement.

"I'll admit, I'm not completely over him, but I'm getting there." She said.

After they had put all of their stuff in the cabin they were all sitting in the living room talking, but Trish had slipped outside and Ashley and Stacy followed.

"Ames, what's going on?" Whitney asked.

"Just come outside." Amy said and pulled her out the front door before she could protest. When they were on the porch, they saw all the guys climbing out of a big SUV, it was Adam, Chris J, Shelton, and Christian.

"We invited the guys, I hope you don't mind." Amy said.

"Its fine, I mean it's not like you invited-" Whitney stopped mid-sentence when Randy climbed out of the car last.

"Whitney we were going to tell you but then you wouldn't have come." Trish started.

"Are the wine coolers still in the car?" Whitney asked and Trish nodded silently.

"Keys please." She said and Trish handed them to her.

"Thanks a bundle." She said as she stepped off the porch and made her way over to Trish's big blue truck. She opened up the back and attempted to lift the big case of wine coolers, it was heavy and she had it cradled in both arms and had to lean back unnaturally so she wouldn't topple over.

"I got it." someone said and took the case from her.

"Thanks." She said and looked up to see it was Randy, she sped up and walked into the cabin. Trish came into the room that they were sharing.

"You invited my ex?" Whitney asked.

"It was Adam and Amy's idea to get you two back together." She said.

"What if we don't want to?" She asked.

"It seems to me that you don't have a choice, its love." She said. Torrie came in with a pair of short denim cut offs and a pink halter-top.

"Whitney put this on." Torrie said.

"I am not wearing that." She said.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can either, go in the bathroom and change into it yourself, or I will call Amy and Stacy in and the four of us will force you into it." She said.

"Fine," She said and walked into the bathroom with the outfit on. Fifteen minutes later she came out.

"I look like Daisy fucking Duke." She said.

"You look hot." Torrie said.

"I think the guys are cooking hot dogs, lets go out and see." Trish said and she and Torrie grabbed Whitney's arms and tugged her outside. Randy was sitting on a bench talking to Adam.

"Why did you guys bring me, she doesn't want to see me." Randy said. Adam was about to say something, when he realized something else had Randy's attention. Whitney had stepped outside in a halter top and denim shorts. She had a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate in her hands. She took a marshmallow and stuck it on a metal poker and out it over the fire, then she took two graham crackers and put a piece of chocolate on it. She took her marshmallow out of the fire and blew on it. Randy was watching her the whole time; he could just kiss her right now. She touched the marshmallow but it was still hot, causing her to wince in pain she put her finger in her mouth to get the excess marshmallow off of her fingers as she closed it in between the two crackers.

"It's not polite to stare." Trish said as she came and sat down next to Randy.

"I'm that obvious huh?" He asked.

"Don't worry Randy, we're working on her. That is if you still want her back?" Trish asked.

"More than anything." He said. Trish popped up from the bench.

"Who's up for a walk down to the beach?" Trish asked. Everyone except Randy and Whitney wanted to go.

"Someone has to stay here and watch our stuff. Randy and Whitney that is so nice of you to volunteer to watch our stuff." Torrie said and everyone left for the beach part of the campsite, leaving Randy and Whitney behind. Randy was the first to speak.

"I didn't know you were going to be here either." He said.

"It's okay… friends?" She asked while putting her hand out. Randy had to have her in his life somehow and if as a friend was the only way, then he was cool with it.

"Friends" He said. The two of them sat and talked to each other like normal people, it was now dark outside. Whitney had fallen asleep against Randy. He picked her up and carried her in the cabin and laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight." He said and placed a single kiss on her forehead.

The next morning, Whitney woke up and went out on the porch to see if anyone else was up yet, the only other person awake was Randy.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey, I was about to go for a walk, do you want to come?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." She said. They had been walking around the campsite trail and the sun was now full and shining. Whitney was feeling drawn back to him and every second the attraction got stronger.

"I love it out here." He said.

"My dad used to take us camping. I loved it, but Maria had terrible allergies. We would go camping every summer up until… never mind." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"It was the day after my debutant ball; I remember it like it was yesterday…." She started.

"_Do you have to leave today; can't you stay just one more day?" Whitney pleaded._

"_Sweetie, you know we would stay if we could, but we have to go back to work." Her father said._

"_I'm going to miss you so much." She said._

"_We know, but Christmas is only a few months away." Her mother said._

"That was the last time I saw them alive." She said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Plane crash; it was my parents and the pilots on a private plane. Guess you know why I hate flying now." She said as a single tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"I don't know what to say." He said.

"It's okay. Now tell me what was up with that Kelly woman, I think there was more to it than you let on." She said.

"The truth?" He asked.

"The whole truth." She said.

"We were engaged." He said.

"I knew it. So what happened?" She asked.

"She cheated on me and that was it." He said.

"How could she cheat on you? You're so cute." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said that we should head back." She said. When they arrived back at their cabin they received looks from everyone.

"Where were you two?" Ashley asked.

"We went for a walk." Whitney said.

"I bet that's not all they did." Torrie said causing Amy to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Whitney asked.

"Nothing," They said in unison.

"What do you guys want to do?" Shelton asked.

"I thought it would be cool if we all rode into town." Stacy said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and they all piled into Adam's big black SUV leaving Randy and Whitney.

"Oh, looks like we're all filled up. You two can ride in mine." Trish said and tossed the keys out the window at Randy. They drove in silence until Whitney turned on the radio.

"Here is a classic for old time's sake." The DJ said and it began to play "Oops…I did it again" By Britney spears

"Oh God no." Randy said.

"I love this song!" She said and turned it up to full blast.

"I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby,

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent" Whitney sang along and danced in her seat in the car. When the song ended Randy was just silent.

"What?" She asked.

"I never took you for a Britney fan." He said.

"Everyone was a Brit fan back in the day." She said. They pulled up in the parking lot of a huge Wal-mart.

"Wal-mart, why are we at Wal-mart?" Shelton asked.

"Gee, unless you know how to make a tampon, I suggest you don't argue." Trish said.

"Shelton, don't mind her she's PMSing." Torrie said.

"Okay, let's get off the subject of Trish's visit from Aunt Flow and go in the store." Whitney said and they all went inside. Whitney had somehow ended up walking down the make-up isle with Torrie.

"So how do you feel about Randy?" Torrie asked.

"I'm not sure." Whitney said.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"Yea, but I told him that we should be friends and he was cool with it." She said.

"Do you want more than that?" She asked.

"Yea, but I don't think he wants me like that anymore, I broke his heart. I'm lucky he even wants to speak to me." She said.

"Well, I have to get some snacks, come with me." Torrie said and they began to walk in that direction. What Whitney didn't know was that Randy was standing in the next isle over. Torrie had her arm around Whitney's shoulder and she slightly turned her head to look at Randy and gave him a thumb up.

When they left the Wal-mart, Whitney realized a tattoo parlor in the same plaza.

"Let's go in. I'm feeling spontaneous." Whitney said.

"Whitney, don't get a tattoo please." Torrie begged.

"Yea Whit, you might regret it." Trish added.

"Relax; I just want to get my belly button pierced." She said. They started walking towards the little parlor.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked; he had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and had tons of tattoos all over his arms.

"I want to get my belly-button pierced." Whitney said.

. She was directed to lie down on the chair.

"I'm going to be using this needle, don't worry it's never been used before." He said as he removed a large silver needle from its plastic packaging.

"I need some support. Trish and Randy come here please." She said. Trish and Randy came and took each of her hands. The guy made a little purple dot on her navel.

"1,2,3." He said and shoved the needle through the top of her navel. Whitney let out a scream and she squeezed Randy and Trish's hands as if she was trying to break them.

"Is it over yet?" She asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Randy said. She looked at her stomach and saw the silver barbell through her belly button. Whitney paid and they walked out of the parlor.

"What took you guys so long?" Christian asked and Whitney showed everyone her new piercing.

"Whitney, I must say that you have some balls." Adam said.

"Thanks… I think." She said. They got in the cars and started to drive back to the campsite.

"I don't believe I just did that." Whitney said.

"Yea and you almost killed my hand in the process." Randy said.

"Sorry about that." She said.

Meanwhile in the other car, the subject was Randy and Whitney.

"Did you ask Whitney how she felt?" Amy asked.

"Yea…" Torrie said.

"Well what did she say?" Ashley asked.

"She's still in love with him." Torrie said.

"Let the games begin." Trish said.

The next day, everyone went down to the beach and were in the water having fun, except for Whitney. Whitney was on her towel tanning in her white Gucci bikini with a pair of huge Dior sunglasses basically covering her whole face and she had her ipod headphones in her ears. Randy noticed that she wasn't in the water and walked up to her and kneeled beside her, when she noticed him she took the headphones out.

"Would you mind moving over a little, I want an even tan." She said and rolled over onto her back so she was facing him.

"Come in the water." He said.

"Can't, my piercing could get infected." She said as she removed her sunglasses.

"Oh, come on. Either you get in or I'm going to throw you in." He said.

"I'm not getting in that water." She said, with that, he hoisted her over his shoulder and took of for the water.

"Randy no!" She screamed and started hitting him in the back.

"Okay, I won't toss you in the water." He said and gently placed her on her feet, but Whitney lost her footing and fell forward on his bare chest and they both stared at each other, and every feeling that they were hiding came flooding back.

"I…um my ipod is still on and I don't want to waste the battery." She said and ran towards the blanket with Randy hot on her tail.

"Whitney, wait." Randy called after her.

"What…" She said.

"Stop running away from me." He said.

"I'm not running away." She said.

"Please Whitney, give it another shot. I can't think without you, the past few months I've barely been breathing." He pleaded..

"Randy, I don't think we can be friends…" She said and began to get up, but he pulled her back down.

"You're right, because friends don't do this." He said and kissed her. She broke the kiss and went to slap him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her into another passionate kiss and she gave in. When they finally broke apart they looked at each other in silence. The two of them disappeared down the dirt road towards their cabin. Once inside, they began to kiss one another with such passion and desire. Whitney kicked off her shoes as they kissed. Randy was about to unbuckle her bikini top when they heard a loud shriek outside.

"Shit," She muttered as they both scrambled to put some clothes on. Whitney threw on an RKO t-shirt and Randy slid into his jeans. The two of them walked out onto the porch to see what the commotion was about.

"What is going on out here?" Whitney asked.

"Torrie was being a drama queen when a raccoon crawled by." Shelton explained.

"It's not funny, that thing could have had rabies." Torrie said and everyone laughed. Torrie looked at Randy and Whitney and noticed Randy's arm around her waist protectively.

"What were you two doing inside anyways?" Torrie questioned.

"Nothing, what makes you think that?" Randy asked.

"Gee, maybe the fact that she is wearing your shirt and you're half naked." Trish said.

"The cat's out of the bag." Randy said and dipped Whitney to kiss her.

"PDA is so gross." Amy muttered.

"You should talk. With your 'Rated R Superstar'." Trish said as she made quotes with her fingers and everyone started laughing.

"Does this mean that we can stop cramming in one car to give them time?" Chris asked.


	14. Chapter 14

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter14

This chapter is definantley pg-13.

"I don't believe Vince would do this." Whitney said.

"I know, a conference on your birthday is just low." Randy said.

"What is it about anyways?" Whitney asked.

"He said he's going over the new policies. Who knows how long that could take." Randy said. Whitney was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Kiss Me, its My Birthday' in silver letters, with a pair of dark jeans and silver stiletto sandals, and topped the look off with a pink scarf tied in her hair and silver chandelier earrings. They were now standing outside the door of conference suite A.

"We are so late, Vince is go-" Whitney stopped when Randy opened the door and everyone said "Surprise!" All of the other superstars and Divas were in there for her party.

"Oh my God," She said as she looked around the room. There was a huge banner that said "Happy Birthday Whitney" on it, there were balloons and a table stacked with gifts, to top it off there was a table with completely catered food. Maria walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"You knew about this and didn't blab?" Whitney said.

"Trust me, it was hard to keep her quiet." John said.

"How long have you been planning this?" Whitney asked.

"Well, we took you on that camping trip for two reasons: to get you back with Randy, and so the plans for your party could be made." Amy said.

"Whitney!" Someone squealed she turned around to see her friends Jessica, Katy, Mandy, Lauren, and Tara.

"Oh my God, guys how did you get here!" She said.

"We couldn't refuse a reunion, especially on your birthday." Jessica said.

"I missed you so much; maybe later we can do a routine for old time sake." Whitney said.

"Definitely," They all said in unison.

Torrie had made her way to the podium at the front of the room. She tapped the microphone.

"Hello…okay, hey everyone. I would like you to take your seats so we can start." She said and sat down. Randy pulled Whitney to a table in the center of the room and they sat down as the lights went dim. A slideshow started with fancy numbers that read 1986as the song 'Wild Horses' by the Rolling Stones was played. The slide show began to show pictures of Whitney when she was a baby, there was one of she and Maria in the bathtub, of Whitney learning how to ride a bike, of her in her dance recital when she was five, of her eating ice cream. The pictures gradually showed her getting older; on the junior cheer squad in elementary and middle school. There were a lot of pictures of her and Maria playing around with each other and smiling in their teenage years. There was a picture of Whitney on top of a pyramid at a football game, a picture of her mid-back flip, a picture of her in a Russian split with her pom-poms in front of her, a picture of her holding her first national championship trophy, a picture of her balanced on the tip of one of her ballet shoe with the other foot kicked high, her homecoming queen and prom queen pictures, cutting her cake at her sweet sixteen, and the picture from her debutant ball. There was a picture of her with Maria and the Dean of Westchester Academy in her white graduation robe with all of her awards; there were pictures of her with friends, with her grand parents, there was one of her on John's back, there was a picture of her with Randy at the beach, a picture of him tickling her, her cover from the magazine, and a couple pictures from the camping trip, and the slide show ended with a video clip of Whitney when she was 13 with a hairbrush as a microphone, singing along with Mariah Carey 'Fantasy'.

"Oh, when you walk by every night  
Talking sweet and looking fine  
I get kinda hectic inside  
Mmm, baby I'm so into you  
Darling, if you only knew  
All the things that flow through my mind  
(But it's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me  
(On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
Fantasy." She sang as she danced in the mirror the clip faded to 'Happy Birthday Whitney' and the lights went up with everyone still clapping. Randy walked up to the podium.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked as everyone applauded before he continued.

"First off, I want to say happy birthday to my very beautiful fiancé, and I wish her more happy days to come. I'm going to tell you about when I met Whitney. It was around June." He started and Whitney gave him a look from her seat and making the cut throat gesture and shaking her head.

"Don't give me that look, I 'm telling it." Randy said and everyone started laughing before Randy continued.

"It was around the end of June, and I was backstage at an arena, I was walking into catering to get some food and I see this girl slip in juice, thankfully I caught her before she hit the ground, and in that moment when I looked into her eyes I knew there was something special about her. Then she started to cry when the heel of her shoe snapped, and Maria came and rushed her away. I never thought that the same girl crying over the shoe would leave such an impact on my life and make me who I am right now. So for that, I want to say thank you and I truly love you no matter what.I...i can't remember a day without you in my life, and i don't want another day when i don't see your smile, or hear your voice, or even on rare occasions see you laugh" Randy said everyone applauded and Whitney kissed him when he sat next to her. Jessica got up and walked to the podium.

"Many of you may not know me, but Whitney and I have been best friends since the third grade. We clicked right away when we discovered we had the same care bears lunchboxes… and since that moment we have been as thick as thieves, from frogs to pom-poms.Whitney knows what i'm talking about.We got summer jobs together, got accepted to the same boarding school, we took dance classes together, made the cheerleading squad together, I don't know why but I even let her talk me into yoga classes. Another thing about her is that she always lends a helping hand where she can, she helped me make up the dance that got me into Julliard. I don't have any siblings, and it may not be by blood, but Whitney you are my sister and I love you." She said and both of them had tears in their eyes as they hugged. Maria was next up to the podium.

"I was there since day one, when daddy brought me up to the hospital. When we walked into the room the only thing on my mind was 'great, a stinky baby who is going to ruin my toys a cry all the time. But, you were surprisingly quiet, I thought you were asleep so I poked my head over the side of your crib and saw you were wide awake and staring back at me with the same green eyes as mine, we stayed like that for about five minutes until daddy came and picked you up. But, I knew that you were more than what appeared to the eye. You are my sister, my friend, and I feel so blessed to have you. People used to say that you were so lucky to have such a great sister, but I'm the lucky one. All of us are the lucky ones to have you in our lives." Maria said and more tears came as she and Whitney hugged. A few more people said things about her and then it was time to open the gifts. Whitney sat in a chair by the table with the presents. She was handed a pink box with a purple ribbon around it.

"Okay, this one is from Jessica." She said and opened the box to find a white Louis Vuitton wallet.

"This is so sweet, thanks Jess." She said. Vince McMahon handed her a flat white box, she opened it and was staring face to face with a three year contract.

"Mr. McMahon I…I don't know what to say." She said.

"Its not required that you say anything, as long as you sign." He said. Whitney signed on the spot and gave him the contract.

"This one is from Lauren." She opened the box and found all three Scream movies, Bring it on, and her favorite movie of all time Clueless. She opened more gifts and got things like clothes, Maria gave her the Tiffany's necklace to match her bracelet, and Torrie got her a Louis Vuitton bag that matched the wallet given to her by Jessica. John gave her a white gold ring with her name in it, and she was finally at Randy's gift. It was in a big box wrapped in pink paper with a purple ribbon around it. She untied the ribbon and opened the box and pulled out a Barbie car. She gave him a questioning look.

"Open the trunk." He said. She did as he said and pulled out a pair of keys with the Hummer logo on them. She looked at him and he pointed outside, she turned around and saw a white H2 Hummer with a red bow on the top. She squealed and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his middle and kissing him.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too." He said, she jumped off of him and went outside to her car and sat in the front seat and started honking the horn letting a squeal escape. She turned on the radio and flicked through until she heard 'oh yes' by Juelz Santana. Jessica jumped in and they sped off onto the freeway. They came back five minutes later. Whitney had valet park it and she went inside. She walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone.

"To think I was expecting to hear about a new policy today." She said and got chuckles from everyone.

"I would like to say thanks to everyone who put this together, everyone who even came. This is just so overwhelming and I really appreciate it deep down. Now I don't know about you but I'm starving. So let's eat." She said. The waiters brought the food to everyone. Jessica leaned over and whispered something to Whitney.

"Who is that cutie over there?" She asked pointing to a blonde guy.

"Oh, that's Kenny, he's on the spirit squad and he's our age. You want me to introduce you?" She asked.

"Oh, no don't worry about it." She said.

"No, I'm introducing you." Whitney said and grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her over to where Kenny and the other spirit squad members were sitting.

"Kenny," She said he turned and smiled at Whitney.

"Happy Birthday Whitney." He said and stood up to hug her.

"Thanks, I want to introduce you to my very best friend in the whole world. Jessica, this is Kenny, Kenny this is Jessica." She said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." He said and winked at Jess.

"Nice to meet you too." She responded.

"Julliard, that's impressive." He said.

"Thanks, it's pretty hard, but I love dancing." She said.

"Yea, me too." He responded.

"You dance, what kind?" She asked.

"I tap, a little ballet, a lot of hip-hop." He said.

"Whitney choreographed the hip-hop dance for the spring dance show senior year. I always tell her that she should have been in 'You Got Served'." She said.

"No, I'm not that good." Whitney broke in.

"Speak of the devil." Jess said playfully.

"Kenny, we're having a little get together in my hotel room tonight. You know, watch some movies, pig out on junk food…" Whitney started.

"I would love it if you came." Jessica said, Kenny's face lit up.

"Sure, I'll come." He said.

"Great, it's on the top floor suite 2530, and bring the other guys." She said.

"We'll be there." He said as they walked away.

Later that night, Whitney, Jess and the others were sitting in the dark of the hotel room. They were all wearing matching pink diva booty shorts, which Whitney had sent to them all when she first signed with the WWE, and white tank tops. They were curled up on the couch in the huge suite watching The Exorcist. They were all quiet and bracing them selves for the scary part, when John jumped through the door making all of them scream. He flicked on the light to see that Whitney had jumped from the floor and was entangled with Jessica and Lauren.

"Sorry girls." He said and turned off the light as they went back to the movie.

After the movie was over, John, Maria, Randy, Amy, Torrie, Adam, Shelton, and Chris J had come over to hang out. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jessica said and jumped up to answer it. Standing on the other side was Kenny and the other spirit guys.

"Hey Kenny, do you guys wanna come in?" She asked. Kenny couldn't help but notice how good her slim body looked in the booty shorts and tank top. They all walked into the suite and joined the others in the living room. Everyone was sitting around talking and laughing, until Whitney had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare." She said.

"Sounds fun, I'll start with…Jessica. Truth or dare?"Lauren asked.

"Dare," She said.

"I dare you to go and knock on a random door and moon who ever opens it." She said.

"Lauren you are just too easy." She said and started to get off her position on the couch.

"Wait, how will we know she did it, someone should go with her." Kenny said.

"Thanks for volunteering Kenny, you go." Katy said. Kenny and Jessica got up and walked out the door, they had come to a brisk stride next to each other.

"So, do you guys play this a lot?" He asked.

"Yea," She said, Kenny couldn't help but look at her ass.

"Her ass is so nice." He said.

"Thanks," Jessica said.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" He asked.

"Yea, but I'm glad you think my ass is nice, I like yours too." She said suggestively. She stopped at a door and knocked on it. It turned out to be Triple H's room. When he answered, Kenny moved to the side and Jessica turned around, pulled her shorts down and wiggled her ass twice and took off down the hall laughing the whole way with Kenny behind her. They came back in the room laughing and sat down, Kenny showed everyone the Polaroid he had taken of Hunter's face and everyone laughed.

"Okay my turn. Whitney, truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Truth," She said.

"Have you ever faked one? If so, was it with Randy" She asked.

"Jess, you're putting me on the spot here." She said.

"Maybe your punk ass should have picked dare." She said.

"Okay…yes." She said, and Randy gave her a look.

"What? I was really tired and I didn't want to fall asleep on you." She said.

"Oh so you were about to fall asleep, that makes me feel so much better." He said sarcastically.

"Oh please, stop crying about it. It was one fake orgasm, every other one was real" She hissed.

"My turn, Maria, truth or dare?" Whitney asked.

"Dare," She said.

"Fake one." She said.

"Whit, are you serious?" She asked Whitney nodded her head. Maria started moaning and making noises.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God! Sweet leaping Jesus!" She yelled as she threw her head back and forth and then she stopped as everyone laughed.

"My turn, Randy truth or dare?" Maria asked.

"Truth," He said.

"What annoys you the most about Whitney?" She challenged.

"Her music, we don't have the same taste." He said.

"What's wrong with my music? Would you prefer that we listened to Metallica and slipknot the whole time?" She asked.

"Yes I would." He said.

"Too damn bad, I would like to listen to Kanye and Christina." She said.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later. Torrie, truth or dare?" Randy asked.

"Dare," She said.

"Okay, I dare you to make-out with Whitney for two minutes." He said. Torrie scooted over by Whitney and looked at Randy.

"Enjoy this Randy; because you will never see it again." She said and then she and Whitney proceeded to make-out for two whole minutes.

"Whit, you're a good kisser." Torrie said.

"Thanks, you too." She said.

"It was fun to watch." Randy said.

"Oh you are such a perv sometimes ugh, someone please remind me why I'm marrying him." Whitney said.

"Because you think I'm sexy and you love me." Randy said. The game went on for a while, and it was now Tara's turn.

"Kenny, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," He said.

"I dare you to kiss Jessica." She said. Kenny and Jessica felt electricity from the moment their lips touched, they deepened the kiss and began making out until a voice came.

"Guys, you can stop now." Mitch said.

"Yea, it's getting late and we have an early meeting tomorrow." Whitney said and everyone got up and went to their respective rooms.


	15. Chapter 15

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter15

It was Monday night and Whitney was hanging in the arenawith Jessica, Lauren, Tara, Katy, and Mandy in the huge gym that had workout machines on one side and then on the other side was a big open hardwood floor which doubled as a dance studio and a basketball court. Mandy pulled a CD out of her bag and put it in the CD player.

"Guys, remember this?" She asked as 'Shake' by The Yin Yang twins and Pitbull started to play. They all fell into line and started a routine. It was a hip-hop dance and they so in it that they didn't realize the guys on the other side of the room were watching them. When they finished the dance they heard people clapping. They looked up and saw the spirit squad, John, along with a few more guys on the roster.

"Now you girls should be put on TV." Mikey said.

"Oh, please it's just an old high school dance." Tara said.

"I think I threw my back out, it's been awhile since I popped my ass like that." Katy said.

"I know, I haven't done that since the spring dance show." Whitney said.

"Come on girls, don't be shy and show us another one." Johnny said. The six of them huddled for a moment and then Katy walked over to the CD player and turned around.

"Are you sure?" She asked and the others nodded. She put on 'There it got' by Juelz Santana (the whistle song) but it was slightly sped up. This dance had more flips in the beginning. The dance was quickly paced hip-hop dance, at one point they did seven pirouettes in perfect unison and then broke into booty pops. At the end of the song they all lifted their right legs high over their heads and dropped into a Russian split, hitting the ground at the exact same time. They got another round of applause.

"We're a little rusty." Whitney said.

"You call that rusty that was perfect." John said.

"God, this reminds me of clinic." Lauren said.

"I know with the freshmen girls ogling every flip, kick and split." Katy said.

"We aren't four time national champs for nothing." Tara said.

"Are you guys really?" Kenny asked.

"Yea," Mandy said.

"Show us some stunts." Mitch challenged.

"Whit, you wanna fly or do want me to do it?" Jessica asked.

"No, I'll fly. Come on guys set me." Whitney said. They all gathered in a formation and whispered something to each other nodded their heads.

"And 1,2 down up." Jessica said and they tossed Whitney in the air and she did a full turn before she was cradled down.

Just then the opening song from Bring it On came out of the stereo.

"Oh, this is my song." Katy said.

We're sexy!

We're cute  
we're popular to boot  
we're bitchin great hair  
the boys all love to stare  
we're wanted were hot  
we're everything your not  
we're pretty  
we're cool  
we dominate this school

They were doing a dance similar to the one in the movie.

who am I  
just guess  
guys wanna touch my chest  
I'm rockin  
I smile  
though many think I'm vile  
I'm flyin  
I jump  
you can look but don't you hump

On this part, Katy, Whitney and Jessica got on their knees in front of Lauren, Tara and Mandy as they pretended to smack their ass leaving the guys with dropped jaws.

I major  
I roar  
I swear I'm not a whore

They all got in a line and put their hands on each other's hips and moved them back and forth.

We cheer and we lead  
we act like were on speed  
you hate u coz were beautiful  
well we don't like you either were cheerleaders  
we are cheerleaders.

They collapsed on each other laughing.

"Remember, spirit fingers!" Whitney said and did the spirit fingers thing from the movie as they all laughed.

"Yea, never drop the spirit stick." Jessica chimed in causing another fit of laughter.

"I hate to break this up, but Whitney has to go get pretty so she can accompany me to the ring." Randy said and hoisted Whitney over his shoulder she crooked hr neck around so he could hear her.

"Oh so I'm not pretty enough for you right now?" She asked.

"Not pretty enough for the TV, unless you want to go out there all sweaty." He said and she smacked his ass.

"Oh, two can play that game." He said and smacked her ass.

After Randy walked out with Whitney, the girls were receiving looks from the guys.

"So, ladies…I was wondering." Maven started.

"Oh sorry we have dates already." Mandy said.

"Oh yea, who?" Maven asked.

"Us, you ladies want to get some food down in catering?" Mitch asked as he took Mandy's arm.

"Sure," Lauren said as she took Johnny's arm, Kenny took Jessica's, Mikey took Katy's, and Nicky took Tara's arm.

"Bye guys." Tara said as the pairs walked out of the gym and left Maven and a couple others open mouthed in shock.

"Damn," Maven said.

"Hey, maybe we should take up cheerleading." Carlito said.

x-x-x

Later in a club called Pure everyone was sitting at a big round table talking and laughing. It was white night, where you couldn't get in unless you were wearing white. Randy had just walked in and searched for Whitney. He found her on the dance floor with Jessica, they had Kenny sandwiched in between them with Whitney in the back and Jessica in the front. Randy walked up and put his arms around Whitney's waist and turned her around to face him.

"Hey, baby." She said and placed a kiss on his lips. She turned around and he put his hands on her hips as they swayed together to the music. She pulled his head down to her shoulder.

"I think Kenny is going to ask Jessica out." She said.

"I bet he'll punk out." He said.

"I'll put up 100 that he'll ask her." Whitney said.

"If you guys are opening a bet, I bet he won't ask." John said as he and Maria came up.

"I bet 100 he will." Maria said.

"No, he's a total wimp; he's going to punk out." Adam said as he and Amy came up. Amy also put in her 100 dollars that he would ask Jessica out. Randy and Whitney went back to dancing; the current song was 'Unforgettable' By Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole. Just then, Kenny came up and broke in between Whitney and Randy and started slow dancing with Whitney.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't do it, she's going to shoot me down." He said.

"No, Kenny you have to. She'll say yes." She said.

"You're right. I really like her." He said.

"Then, why are you over here dancing with me? Go get her." Whitney said as Kenny went to sit by a Jessica at a small round table. Whitney and Randy saw him take her hands and start to ask her something and they were both silent for a minute. Jessica started to smile and nodded her head and kissed Kenny on the lips.

"Damn it." Randy said.

"Pay up." Whitney said as Randy pulled two fifties out of his wallet and handed them to her. She walked over to where Adam and John were sitting.

"I believe the both of you owe me one hundred dollars." Whitney said as she stuck out her hand.

"He did it?" Adam asked surprised and Whitney just nodded her head.

"Damn, I thought for sure he would punk out." John said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Adam asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Whitney said and pointed to Kenny and Jessica. Jessica was now sitting in his lap and the two were in the middle of an intense make-out session.

"Okay, enough proof for me." John said and Adam nodded in agreement. Katy ran over.

"Oh my God look at Jess. She and that Kenny guy are totally down each other's throats." Katy said.

"This totally reminds me of Brad's party last summer when Alicia Bridges got drunk and made out with Tyler the mathalete." Whitney said. Katy started laughing.

"Oh yea, I remember and he got mono from her and was out for like, six weeks." Katy said in between laughs.

"She was such a skank." Whitney said. Just then, Randy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"We should get going. We have a meeting tomorrow and Vince said it was really important, and the girls have a flight tomorrow." Randy said. Whitney gathered all of her friends except Jessica who said she was riding back with Kenny, piled into the hummer and they all went to there rooms.

x-x-x

"Call me as soon as you get in." Whitney said to Lauren who was about to board her plane, she and Jessica were the last two.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Lauren said she and Whitney hugged each other and then Randy picked up Lauren's suitcase and walked her to the gate.

"Jess, what time is your flight?" Whitney asked.

"I'm on flight 315." She said.

"That's my flight." Whitney said and she and Jessica hugged.

"I thought I'd stick around and help you plan the wedding." She said.

"Of course, this is going to be so much fun!" Whitney said. Then their flight was announced.

"That's us. Baby, can you please get the bags?" Whitney asked putting on a pout. He picked up their bags along with his own and followed them to gate G flight 315. Whitney was seated in between Randy and Jessica. They talked while Randy fell asleep. Whitney pulled a big binder-like book out of her carry on bag that said 'Wedding stuff' on the front in pink letters. She put it in her lap an opened it up. She looked over and made sure Randy was asleep before she opened the book to a white tab.

"These are the dresses I was thinking about." She said she scooted the book towards Jessica.

"These are nice!" She said, Whitney put a finger to her lips and pointed to Randy.

"Oops, I mean these are really nice." She whispered.

"I was thinking strapless and a really long train, but I can't decide between the one with the bow, or the one with the white rose." She whispered.

"I like the rose." Jessica said. Maria turned around and looked over the seat and at the dress.

"I like the one with the bow at the small of your back. The bow looks better with the corset-like top." Maria said.

"You guys aren't helping me make a decision." She said.

"Well, let's see the bridesmaids dresses." Maria said. Whitney flipped to another page in her book.

"These are the dresses I want no doubt, but I don't know what color I want." Whitney said.

"Emerald green, it will bring out our eyes." Maria said.

"Yea, green would be nice." Jessica said.

"Green was the top pick in my head." Whitney said. Then Whitney felt Randy start to stretch next to her and she put the book back in her bag.

"Hey baby, did you have a nice nap?" Whitney asked.

"Yea, and that headache finally went away." He said.

"Good, Maria, Jess and I are going shopping before we have to be at the arena, and we'll meet you there." Whitney said.

"I think I'm going to go to the house and relax a bit." Randy said. Then the plane landed and they all made their way into the airport.


	16. Chapter 16

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter16

"Okay, do we want penne vodka, or linguini with clam sauce?" Whitney asked, she had a paper from the caterers and she and Randy were deciding on the foods that would be served at their wedding reception, which was now two weeks away. They were on a tour bus to the next city.

"Red or white clam sauce?" Randy asked.

"White clam sauce." Whitney responded.

"Let's go with that." He said and Whitney circled it.

"Okay, open bar?" She asked.

"Yes," Adam and Jericho said in unison.

"Whatever, open bar is okay." Randy said.

"Now for the seating chart." Whitney said with a huff.

"How many to a table?" Randy asked.

"Ten, okay Katy, Tara, Mandy, and Laura will be at the table with the spirit squad." Whitney said, she was now leaned against Randy with her feet in the seat and he had his arms around her waist.

"What about Jessica?" Randy asked.

"She's one of my bridesmaids." Whitney said.

"Your parents, my grand parents, your grandparents, Nathan, Miranda (Randy's older sister), and Becky." Whitney said and they continued to do the seating chart and they finally finished as they arrived at the hotel.

X-X-X

"God, my boobs are busting out of this." Trish complained.

"I can't fill this out." Stacy said.

"You guys are wearing each other's dresses, just switch." Torrie said the two women switched the identical red dresses. They were all at Whitney and Maria's house in North Carolina, trying on everything on last time before the wedding in two weeks.

"Now this is more like it." Trish and Stacy said in unison.

"Guys, how do I look?" Whitney asked as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and was greeted with gasps. Her dress was white as white could be. It had a long train that would probably trail her all the way up to the alter, there was a silk white bow on the small of her back, there were beautiful little flowers made into the bottom of the dress that were also all white, and to top it off she had a veil that hung down past her long light brown hair.

"You look like a princess."

"You're totally gorgeous."

"Randy is gonna flip next Saturday."

"Once he sees you in that, he won't be able to wait to get you out of it." Trish said as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Trish, gross," Torrie said.

Meanwhile, Randy and the guys were hanging out in the back yard of the house.

"Randy, we have to throw you a bachelor party." Adam said.

"Guys I appreciate the thought, but I don't want one." He said.

"Randy, listen to what you're saying." Christian said.

"Yea, these are your last two weeks of freedom." Shelton said.

"Guys, I haven't looked at another woman since the day I met her, I'm not going to start now." Randy said.

"Did Whitney tell you that you couldn't have one?" John asked.

"No, she told me she was okay with it, but I told her I didn't want one." He said.

"Randy, do you realize that you will be sleeping with the same woman for the rest of your life?" Chris asked.

"Yea and you'll be doing just that, literally sleeping. After the honeymoon you can forget about sex." John said. Just then, the sliding door opened and Whitney walked out.

"Hey Whitney," The all said.

"Hey, sorry guys I need Randy for a moment." She said and dragged Randy off of the patio and down o the side of the pool.

"What's up?"

"Neutrogena wants to endorse me." She said.

"Endorse, as in commercials?" He asked.

"Yes, as in commercials, magazine ads, and radio ads." She said.

"How much are they offering?" Randy asked.

"Just six…" She said.

"Six what?" He asked.

"Million," She said with a big grin spreading across her face.

"That's great baby, I'm really happy for you." He said, picked her up and twirled her around.

"The director of the last few Diva Magazines was in charge of casting the next Neutrogena girl, and he says I have great skin and a great smile, and Neutrogena is all about great skin. They need to film a commercial, voice over, photo shoot, stuff like that." She said.

"When is that?" He asked.

"They're faxing the contract to Andrew (her lawyer), and I need to fly to New York to with Andrew to sign it tomorrow." She said.

"So, it won't interfere with the wedding?" Randy asked.

"Right, I'll be back by Monday." She said.

X-X-X

Whitney was now sitting on the plane trying to write her vows. It had been her idea for them to write their own vows and now she couldn't think of a single thing to say. She had written them over and over and everything looked like chicken scratch to her. Meanwhile, Randy sat in his hotel room with a notebook and paper also trying to write his vows. He wondered why Whitney had wanted them to write their own. He loved her more than anything, so why couldn't he think of something to say to her. He was really missing Whitney and couldn't wait to see her at Raw Monday afternoon where they were meeting back up.

X-X-X

Randy walked into the arena where Raw was going to be held that night, and almost immediately felt someone wrap their legs around his middle and kiss him passionately.

"I missed you too." He said and set Whitney down on her feet. She grabbed his hand and led him into his locker room, where they began to kiss again.

People passing by the locker room would stop and stare at the door wondering what was going on and why there were screams and moan coming out of it. Adam and John were passing by and heard a loud 'Sweet leaping Jesus' and busted out laughing, they stood there for ten minutes. Whitney came out with Randy behind her. Whitney looked down and straightened out her skirt, then looked at Randy and rubbed some lipstick off of his cheek.

"Randy, do you have my panties?" She whispered to him.

"Oops, sorry baby," He said and pulled them out of his back pocket and discreetly handed them to her, she went into the locker room and slipped them on under her skirt and came back out. John and Adam started laughing again, which caused Randy and Whitney to look up.

"What's so funny?" Whitney asked.

"You two are some serious freaks." John said jokingly as he and Adam walked away. Randy and Whitney looked at each other.

"Want to go for a round two?" He asked her and started kissing her neck.

"Randy, I can't…I have to go…stop that tickles." She said and finally pushed him off.

"Yea, I should probably go work out." He said.

"Meet me by the gorilla before your match." She said and kissed him and walked off. Whitney walked into the Diva locker room and sat down on a leather couch with a dazed look thinking about what had just happened in Randy's locker room.

"Whit, what's up with you?" Torrie asked.

"He's just so…damn." She said.

"You look kinda sweaty, your hair is messed up, and there is a hickie the size of Texas on your neck." Ashley said.

"Yea, and I heard a lot of noise coming out of Randy's locker room when I walked by." Trish said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Whitney said.

"Did you guys use protection?" Maria asked.

"Yea we did." Whitney said without thinking and then quickly covered her mouth.

"Ah ha, you are so busted." Torrie said.

"You are a serious closet freak." Trish said.

"Yea, but you should seriously do something about that hickie." Maria said in a serious tone.

X-X-X

It was now Friday night, Whitney was sitting on the floor in Maria's room as Trish put her hair in corn rows, she had been out all day, first, she got a French manicure, pedicure, eyebrow, bikini , and leg waxing, she then went to the dentist and got her teeth whitened, and she finally went to the tanning salon. Staying at her house was, Randy's sisters, Randy's niece Katelyn, Torrie, Trish, and Stacy were sharing a room, Amy, Candice, and Ashley were sharing a room, and all the cheerleaders were in sleeping bags in the upstairs den. Everyone was in Maria's room sitting on her king-sized bed in the Juicy Couture boy-short and tank top sets that were each a different color and had their names on the front. Maria and Jessica's shirts said 'Maid of Honor' on the back, and Torrie, Trish, Stacy, and Amy's said 'Bridesmaid' on the back. The only people who were asleep were Katelyn, Miranda, and Randy's mother.

"Whitney, are you excited?" Trish asked.

"I'm ecstatic; I can't believe that I'm getting married tomorrow." She said.

"Whitney, who am I walking with tomorrow?" Jessica asked.

"I think with Kurt, he's a really nice guy." Whitney said.

"Look, I know like half of you including the bride to be are under the legal drinking age, but I brought a little something." Torrie said and pulled a bottle of Gray Goose and paper cups out. After everyone's cup was filled Torrie raised her hand.

"To Whitney and Randy, health, abundance, and happiness." Torrie said.

"I'll drink to that." Whitney said and downed hers and looked at the clock, it read 12:30 A.M.

"Guys, in twelve hours I'm going to be Mrs. Randall Keith Orton." She said.

"Aww, our Whitney is really getting married." Trish said. She had just finished Whitney's hair.

"Trish, were did you learn to braid like this?" Whitney asked.

"Back in college, sophomore year my roommate taught me." She said.

"Tomorrow, we'll take them out and your hair will be curly." Trish said.

"I think we should head off to bed." Maria said and everyone went to their respective places.


	17. Chapter 17

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter17

Whitney sat in the big chair in the bridal room. She was extremely nervous, they had delivered red roses instead of the peach ones she ordered, and she was having second thoughts. Just then she felt her chest tighten, she was hyperventilating.

"Oh God, Whitney breathe into this." Torrie said and handed her a brown paper bag.

"Inhale in slowly, breathe out slowly." Trish repeated over and over in a soothing soft voice.

"Better," Torrie asked.

"No, I can't do this, someone go tell Randy I'm sorry." She said. Just then, John came in, John always knew what to say to help her through something. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Baby girl, you can do this. There are tons of people waiting out there to see you; the most important one would be crushed if you walked out on him." He said.

"But look at me, I'm a catalog bride." She said.

"You do not look like a catalog bride, and plus your grandparents are here, they could drop dead tomorrow, they may never see you walk down the isle again." He said.

"You're right, I love Randy, and he loves me, just pre-wedding jitters." She said. John went to get in place as the best man. Just then her grandfather came to the door.

"Baby doll, its time," He said. Whitney nodded her head and stood up, looked at herself and the mirror, and picked up her bouquet off of the desk.

"I can do this," She said to her reflection, and filed out behind all the bridesmaids. Whitney tried to see into the main sanctuary over everyone's heads, but her grandfather tapped her arm and shook his head at her. She began to restlessly tap her foot; it seemed that the procession was taking forever. '_Katelyn, hurry up with those damned flowers.' _Whitney thought to herself, then John's nephew was the ring bearer, and to Whitney, the bridesmaids were moving extra slow. She had butterflies and felt like she was going to vomit if this didn't move faster. Finally, after Maria had gone down the isle, the big sanctuary doors were closed and Whitney was guided to where she could see the light coming in through the cracks of the doors. Then they started to play 'Here Comes the Bride' and the doors were opened again. Whitney took a deep breath and began to walk down the isle slowly and looked at all of the smiling faces in the audience, and then she looked straight ahead at Randy. He looked just as nervous as she was. Randy thought Whitney looked so beautiful, he couldn't believe that she chose him, out of every possible person for her; she thought he was the one. This thought almost brought tears to his eyes. She finally reached the altar, her grandfather let go of her hand and she continued up the stairs until she was right in front of Randy. She looked at him shyly and then looked down and quickly waved her hand at him.

"Hey," She mouthed to him.

"Hey," He mouthed back, she looked down at his shaking hands and took them in hers stroking the back of his hand.

"I love you," She mouthed to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of Randall Keith Orton and Whitney Jane Kanellis in holy matrimony. They have written their own vows so please proceed." The priest said. Randy started.

"Whitney, I've been totally in love with you since the day we met. I love your personality, I love your smile, that cute face you make when you're really concentrating, and I love how your hair always smells like lavender. You are the most beautiful person inside and out, and I can't begin to tell you how blessed I am to have you in my life. Until I met you, I had forgotten what love was, I had closed that door in my life and never planned on opening it again. Until, you discovered another way in. For that, I want to say thank you. You opened my eyes to something beautiful. I love you and I couldn't imagine life with someone else." He said and had tears in his eyes and Whitney lovingly wiped them away.

"Whitney you may now begin." The priest said. Maria handed her the index cards and she stared at them and took a deep breath.

"I had something written that I was going to say to you, now that I'm up here none of them seem right." She said and handed the index cards back to Maria.

"Randy, before I met you, I felt like my life was gradually spiraling down. When I lost my parents I didn't know if I would ever fully recover from it. Sure, I looked okay on the outside, but on the inside I was falling with no one to catch me. I couldn't be saved from myself. But, all of that changed around last June when I slipped in spilled juice…and you caught me. When I opened my eyes I was staring back at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. You are the one, who stopped my endless fall, and you have gradually brought me back to the surface and for that I love you. I feel so blessed that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you." Whitney said with silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you,Whitney Jane Kanellistake Randall Keith Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do," She said.

"Please place the ring on his finger." Whitney took the white gold band from Maria and placed it on Randy's left and ring finger. The priest then turned to Randy.

"And do you, Randall Keith Orton take Whitney Jane Kanellis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do,"

"Please place the ring on her finger." Randy went to slip the engagement ring off of her finger, but it wouldn't move. He pulled at it but it wouldn't come off. Finally, Whitney gave it a try ad it slipped right off.

"Nice try butter fingers." She mouthed to him, he then put the wedding ring on her finger, which was white gold with tons of little diamonds in a row on the top part and then put the engagement ring back on over it.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold you peace." After a short pause the priest continued. "By the power invested in me, by the father, the son, and the Holy Ghost, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said and Randy dipped Whitney to her surprise and kissed her passionately as everyone clapped.

"Please bow your heads. Dear heavenly father, I ask that you keep Randy and Whitney in this beautiful union, I ask that you keep them from outside evil, temptation, and keep them faithful to one another and the vows they have taken today, I ask this in your Holy name Jesus Christ, Amen." Then the traditional wedding music started and everyone stood as Whitney and Randy made their way down the isle arm in arm. They stood by the door together.

"Whit, look at me I think you've got something on your face." He said and picked the eyelash off of her cheek and held it up on the tip of his index finger.

"Make a wish." He said. She closed her eyes and thought and then blew on it.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"Nothing, my dream come true is standing right in front of me." She said and he gently grabbed her face and they kissed passionately, Whitney pulled away just as the other people started coming down the stairs. Whitney and Randy stood by the door as hundreds of people passed through the doors, each one taking their time to congratulate the new couple. So many faces passed by that neither of them knew; friends of Whitney's grandparents and friends of Randy's parents. By the time they got in their limo they were beginning to tire. The limo went to a park that where a section was closed off for them to take pictures. Randy took some with the groomsmen, Whitney took some with her bridesmaids, Randy and Whitney took a picture with the flower girl and ring bearer, the whole bridal party took a few together, and then Whitney and Randy took one with just the two of them. They were about to leave when a gray car pulled up and Whitney's lawyer Andrew walked over to them hurriedly.

"Whitney, I'm so glad I caught you and your sister at the same time." He said.

"What's going on?" Whitney asked.

"If you would please come over to the car for one second I could explain it to you." He said, Whitney and Maria followed him and brought john and Randy along. Once by the car he began to speak.

"When Maria was born twenty-four years ago, your parents put aside a trust fund and added you to it Whitney when you were born." He said.

"How come we haven't gotten it?" She asked.

"There was a catch to it, neither of you would receive a cent of money until the day that both of you were married." He said.

"How much is it now?" Maria asked.

"Over the years, because of interest it has multiplied and by now is somewhere around one-hundred million." He said.

"When do we get the money exactly?" Whitney asked.

"We will have to sit down with someone from the bank and sort it all out at a later date."

"There's no catch?" Whitney asked.

"I wrote this contract myself, no catches." He said.

"Thank you very much." Maria said.

"Your parents would have been very proud of what you girls have become." He said and they parted back to the two limos. Whitney and Randy's limo pulled up to the banquet hall, neither of them wanted to get out.

"Do we have to go in?" Whitney whined.

"Yes, are you ready?" He asked.

"No," She pouted.

"Come on," He said and pulled her out of the limo by her hand.

"Wait one last thing." She said, she grabbed Randy's face and kissed him passionately and they headed inside.

"And now I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." The DJ said as they walked in the door and everyone applauded.

"The food will be served, but first, Randy and Whitney will share their first dance as husband and wife." Randy led Whitney to the middle of the floor as 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole and Natalie Colebegan to play. Whitney put her head on his shoulder.

"This is so weird." She said.

"I know, with everyone watching us." He said.

"You know, I almost didn't walk down the isle today." She said.

"So what changed your mind?" He asked.

"This dress is kind of heavy and I would have gotten tired fast if I tried to run." She said and he started to laugh.

"Okay, I thought maybe you were going to say it was because you loved me." He said.

"I told you that you were a charity case." She said.

"How much do you love me?" He asked her.

"That much," She said and put her index finger and thumb together to make a small measurement.

"Aww, baby you're braking my heart." He said with a fake sad face.

"How can I make it up to you?" She asked as he twirled her.

"Like this," He said and kissed her gently on the lips as the song ended and they took their seats. John went up and got the microphone from the DJ stand.

"Hi everyone, if you don't know me I'm John, the best man. I would like to raise a toast to Randy and Whitney, and say congratulations. Randy, you have been my best friend for the last several years, Whitney, you're the little sister I never had. You both are truly beautiful people, and I wish you all the best." He said with his glass raised. When he came back to his seat he was greeted by a hug from Whitney and a hug from Randy.

"Baby girl, save me a dance okay?" He asked.

"I'll always have room to dance with you Johnny boy." She said.

After the food was served and eaten, Randy's mother and father approached Randy and Whitney.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Randy asked.

"Come on you two, go mingle and say hello." She said.

"Ma, do we have to?" Randy whined. Whitney stepped on his foot under the table.

"Randy, don't give your mother a hard time, we should at least say thanks to the people who came to see us get married." Whitney said as she got up from the table, taking Randy's hand and pulling him up.

"Okay, your side or mine?" Whitney asked.

"My side first," Randy said as he guided Whitney towards the bank of tables. Whitney had met tons of cousins, old wrestlers and friends of Randy's She was brought over to the table where the Hogan's were seated.

"Whitney this is the,"

"Hogan family, I know we've met." She said with a smile. They made small talk with the Hogan family and then moved on.

"Whitney, this is Roddy Piper." Randy said.

"Oh, I finally get to meet the infamous Rowdy Roddy Piper, Randy holds you in high regards." She said and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Thank you and you look absolutely stunning." He said.

"Thanks,"

She then dragged Randy over to meet cousins and friends. By the time they had finished that, the cake was coming out.

"Now, the bride and groom will cut their cake." The DJ said as everyone turned their attention to the front of the room. Whitney picked up the knife and Randy stood behind her and put his hands over hers and camera flashes went off all over as they cut the first piece of wedding cake. Whitney pickedup a small piece with her fork and started to feed it to Randy, but mashed it in his face instead.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that." He said , grabbed her and kissed her, leaving icing all over her lips and nose, with everyone laughing.

"Come here," He said and picked up a cloth napkin and wiped her face off and she did the same to him. They were called to a chair in the middle of the room where Whitney sat down and Randy kneeled in front of her. She pulled her dress up enough to reveal a simple white garter with a blue bow on it. Randy started to remove it with his hands and then stopped and went to remove it with his teeth, receiving whistles from people around the room.

"You are so bad." Whitney mouthed.

"You love it." He mouthed back. Randy then threw the garter into the group of men, Adam caught it. It was time for Whitney to throw her bouquet.

"I need a high point." She said and was hoisted up on the shoulders of Shelton and Chris.

"Oh, wow okay." She said as they turned her so her back was facing the group of women, coincidently Amy was the one who caught the bouquet. She was brought back down to the awaiting arms of Randy. The reception had been great, the highlight of the night was Whitney trying to teach Vince the 1, 2, step.

Later, everyone was still dancing when Christian came up to Whitney.

"Whit, who is that girl?" He said pointing to a petite blonde.

"She's sixteen, you might want to be careful over by those tables, they're all jailbait." Whitney said.

"I think I'll just go find Stacy and Trish." He said.

"You do that." Whitney said. Just then, the DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"It is now time for Randy and Whitney to exit to their honeymoon." He said.

"Baby, where are we going?" Whitney asked.

"Remember when you said you wanted to see Italy?" He asked.

"You didn't…you did! Oh my God!" She squealed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. They said their goodbyes and exited to the limo waiting for them. Once inside, they both let out a sigh. Whitney collapsed across the seat and put her head in Randy's lap as he softly stroked her hair.

"My face hurts from smiling." She said.

"You are such a baby." He said.

"You can't talk. Ma, do we have to?" Whitney mimicked in a perfedt impression of Randy's voice.

They were staying in a hotel close to the Charlotte airport where they would fly to Italy from. As soon as they were inside, Whitney laid down on the bed as Randy went into the bathroom to change out of his tuxedo. He came out ten minutes later in a pair of boxers.

"Okay bab-" He stopped when he realized that Whitney was fast asleep. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead and was soon fast asleep himself.


	18. Chapter 18

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter18

Whitney woke to something shaking her back and forth.

"Randy, two more minutes please." She said swatting him away. He placed light feather kisses all over her neck.

"The plane leaves in two hours, come on get up, we have to fly into L.A. for Raw tomorrow." He said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, her glossy light brown hair fell around her face wildly. She pouted her lips at him.

"I'm not ready to leave Italy, can we please stay?" She asked.

"No, Vince is expecting us, now get up." He said and hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom.

X-X-X

Two nights later, everyone was sitting around backstage, there was a lot of buzz surrounding the return of the newlyweds, the Divas were checking Whitney's new look out. Her hair had turned slightly blonde from the sun, and her skin was now a deep olive tan color. She was telling them about her trip.

"And then we took a private boat ride at night in Venice, it was just us and a violinist." She said and all the girls made an 'awe' sound. Torrie looked at Whitney's right-hand ring finger, which now had a large canary-yellow diamond on it, surrounded by smaller diamonds on a white-gold band.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Randy gave it to me." She said.

"For what reason?" She asked.

"It was for our two week wedding anniversary." She said with a smile.

"Damn, what's he going to give you for the others to come?" Trish asked. Randy walked up behind Whitney and put his arms around her waist.

"The world," He said and picked her up.

"Randy, I'm quite capable of walking to the guerilla on my own two feet." She said as he put her down.

X-X-X

They were sitting in their car that Saturday. Randy had tied a bandana around Whitney's eyes and wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see, we're here." He said. He went over to her side and helped her out of the car. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her ahead.

"Are you going to lead me off a cliff?" She asked.

"Just let me lead you." He said. He led her up three steps and she heard a door open and they stepped inside.

"What is going on?" She asked. He put his hand on the bandana and pulled it off.

"Open your eyes." He said, she opened them and was looking at the main hall of a mansion, with hardwood floors and a winding staircase, it was already fully furnished, and all of her friends were standing there and yelled surprise.

"Who's house is this?" She asked.

"Ours," Randy said.

"You bought a house…holy shit you bought a house." She said and jumped up on him. They went around the entire house, looking at all the rooms, the house had a glass elevator, seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, a completely furnished basement and attic, and high ceilings.

"Come look outside." Randy said and lead her to the backyard. There was a large pool with a Jacuzzi and stone waterfall attached to it, there was green grass and flagstone surrounding the whole yard, and there were beautiful bamboo trees mixed in with some type of purple Asian style flowers. Vince was cooking burgers on the grill, and it seemed the housewarming party had moved to the backyard. Randy and Whitney had been split up and were mingling amongst their fellow superstars and divas. Whitney was talking to the other divas, when her cellphone rang.

"Hello," She said.

"Baby, can you get me a cheeseburger?" Randy asked.

"You called me to ask me to get you a cheeseburger?" She asked.

"Please, I'm so comfortable over here, it would be a shame if I got up and then couldn't get comfortable again." He said.

"Fine," She said and hung up the phone. "The actual diva in the relationship wants a burger, I'll be right back." She said to the others and walked over to the table by the grill and got Randy a cheeseburger with mustard and ketchup; she picked up a corona out of the cooler and popped the top off with the bottle opener. He was sitting around with the other guys talking about sports. Whitney brought the plate over to him.

"Thanks baby, and you brought me a beer?" He asked.

"Yea," She said, he reached for it and she pulled it back and taking a sip of it.

"Aren't you underage?" Randy asked.

"Just making sure it's not poisonous." She said and handed it to him and he put them in the grass as she started to walk away, he pulled her wrist back, causing her to land in his lap.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"You forgot something." He said.

"What," She said biting her lip. He kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said and hopped up.

Whitney was talking with Kurt.

"The house looks great Whitney." He said.

"I think so too, this is my first time ever seeing it." She said.

"Randy is a lucky guy, he's got you, this house his job, he must feel like he's on top of the world." He said.

"Well you know Randy, never satisfied." She said.

X-X-X

About two weeks had past and the schedules were beginning to get tighter and tighter. Whitney was on an autograph signing tour, where they hit a new city every week, Randy was on one too, but a different one. Whitney was beginning to spend more time with Kurt, who was her assigned partner for the duration of the tour. The two tours were crossing paths in L.A. but there wouldn't be any time for Whitney to see Randy, because she had to do a photo shoot for the new Jennifer Lopez fragrance. Whitney and Kurt had been sent to a club, there were many celebrities hanging out there and there were paparazzi swarming the place. Whitney sat at the bar stool and ordered a sprite.

"I got that," A masculine voice came from the side. She turned and was looking at Hollywood hunk Josh Hartnett; he smiled his mega-watt smile at Whitney before putting his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Josh." He said.

"Hi, I'm Whitney, Whitney Kanellis." She said.

"I know, you're on all of those Neutrogena commercials." He said.

"Yea, and I have an actual job too." She said.

"You're a Diva, I know." He said. She smiled at him.

"I liked Wicker Park." She said.

"Thanks, I really like Neutrogena, it great for the skin." He said.

"I know, it's not to oily, but not too dry either." He chimed in on the last part.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone at this barstool?" He asked.

"My friend Kurt is somewhere around here." She said looking out at the club.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, we're just friends." She said.

"So, you're single?" He asked.

"No, I'm married." She said holding up her left hand.

"Judging by that ring, he must treat you pretty nicely." He said.

"We've only been married for about a month, I feel like I'm on top of the world right now." She said.

"I knew a girl like you couldn't be single." He said. The two kept talking and having fun, meanwhile, across town Randy was sitting at the barstool of a different club. He had left a million and one messages on Whitney's phone.

"I never thought I'd see you again." A voice came from next to him.

"Paris," He said.

"Randy, you know I still can't get you out of my head." She said.

"Oh well, I had no problem getting over you." He said. Paris Hilton stood with her long blonde extensions and rail-thin body. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue tank top.

"So you're back in town?" She asked taking a seat on the barstool next to him.

"Yea, I bought a house." He said.

"It could be just like old times, you, me and a big bed." She said biting her lip at him.

"Paris, I'm married." He said.

"Oh right, what's her name again, Wendy or Wanda…" She started.

"Whitney, he name is Whitney." He said.

"Right, the little Neutrogena girl isn't right for a guy like you." She said.

"What do you mean, a guy like me?" He asked.

"Oh come on Randy, she's the all-American good girl, and we both know you need a little more excitement than that." She said.

"That's my wife your talking about." He said getting up. He turned back around and looked at her. "By the way, she was way better than you ever were by a long shot." He said and continued to walk away.

X-X-X

The next day, Whitney was at home and Randy's tour had moved back towards Las Vegas, she decided to go to the park near her house. She was jogging and she could feel someone jogging up next to her, she looked over and saw Josh. She slowed down.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked.

"How do I know you're not stalking me?" He asked.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I live about ten minutes from here." He said.

"In Malibu?" She asked.

"Yea, you live here too?" He asked.

"We bought a house about a month ago." She said.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yea, its kind of big for just the two of us." She said.

"Why did you move out to L.A?" He asked.

"We like the weather, and my movie is coming out in August." She said.

"Cool," He said.

"Yea, I filmed it in between January and March." She said.

"What's it about?" He asked.

"It's a dance movie, it's got a little bit of hip-hop, a little ballet, my co-star was Matt Lawrence." She said.

"Oh, I know Matt, he's a cool guy." He said. They were walking past a park bench that had Whitney's face on it, yet another Neutrogena ad.

"I'm getting tired of seeing myself all over the place." She said.

"Get used to it, paparazzi will snap at any chance they get." He said.

"It seems pretty quiet around her right now." She said.

"You'll see," He told her.

"I hope not." She said.

"Hold it, you've got an eyelash." He said and turned to face her and moved the eyelash off her face with his finger, from far away it may have looked like they were kissing.

"Thanks," She said. They kept jogging and then parted ways later that day.

X-X-X

Whitney was at the grocery store about a week later, the tour had finally ended, she and Randy were given the week off. She was getting in the check-out line by the magazine wrack, and something caught her attention. As she got closer, she could see that Star, Us weekly, and Life & Style, all had her and Randy on the cover. She picked up the life and style and read the yellow letters on the front. It read: Is Paris breaking up another couple? Whitney flipped to the table of contents and went to the page where it had a picture of Randy talking to Paris at a night club. The caption under the picture said 'Paris Hilton with ex-boyfriend Randy Orton', then on the other side of the spread was a picture of Whitney in the park with Josh and it looked as if they were kissing. The caption under it read 'Uh oh, already trouble in paradise. Randy Orton's wife Whitney Kanellis with Josh Hartnett possibly kissing, the two were seen the night before at the viper lounge where Josh bought her a drink and they laughed and talked for two hours.' Whitney flipped to the next page where there were multiple pictures of her and Kurt during their tour and old pictures of Randy and Paris. '_I want Randy back,_ a source says Paris told her friends, but her rep denies any claims.' Whitney couldn't believe what she was reading, in another spot it said, 'Whitney Kanellis has spent the last two weeks traveling around the country with Kurt Angle, who was reportedly one of Randy's groomsmen in their wedding.' In a caption under another picture of Randy and Paris it read 'Randy is married, but does that mean he has stopped his playboy ways?' Whitney felt as though all the eyes in the supermarket were on her, she bought the purchases and took them out to the car. She brought the groceries in the house and went to set them down in the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Randy said, she threw the magazine down on the table.

"Paris Hilton, you went out with Paris Hilton?" She asked. Randy's smile fell as he read the front.

"Baby I can explain," He said.

"Did I say you could talk?" She said to him.

"Baby, what me and Paris had is history, these tabloids flip everything around." He said. He was flipping through and saw the picture of Whitney and Josh in the park.

"Is he kissing you?" Randy asked.

"No, he just pushed an eyelash off of my cheek." She said and then kicked herself for saying it.

"So he was touching you." Randy accused.

"Now, you're overreacting." She said.

"I'm overreacting, I think I'm acting as any man would when there are multiple pictures of his wife with other men, one of them is one of my best friends." Randy yelled.

"You think there's something going on with me and Kurt?" She asked.

"Well you have been spending a lot of time with him." Randy said.

"He was my tour partner Randy, I'm not sleeping with him." She yelled.

"How am I supposed to know that?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know that I haven't caught a disease from your ex-girlfriend, I hoped you strapped up every time." She said.

"I'm sorry," Randy said.

"I'm sorry too." She said, they could never stay mad at each other long. She walked around to the other side of the island and hugged herself to Randy, she snuggled her nose into his chest and he put his head in her hair.

"Oh God," She said.

"What?" He asked.

"You do realize we are a paparazzi target now, right?" She asked.

"I don't care, let them snap away." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter19

Whitney had the week off and was shopping around, she needed to go to the bank to get some money out. She was in line when a gun shot sounded.

"Everyone get down on the ground, this is a bank robbery!" The alleged robber yelled. Whitney got on the ground and quickly slid her rings off and stuffed them in her bra which was padded. One of the robbers walked past her, she heard another gunshot and the security guard fell to the ground dead, his blood seeped over and was now touching her hand. She tried her best not to scream.

X-X-X

Randy was in Nevada for an autograph signing at the mall, there was a gigantic television screen from floor to ceiling of the main level of the mall, opposite their table, and it started flashing breaking news.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, there is a bank robbery under way on Rodeo drive in Los Angeles, the police are trying to negotiate with the robbers who have taken hostages, and two police officers inside the bank have been shot and killed. We will have more on this developing story later. Now back to your regular program." Randy didn't pay the news story any mind. He kept signing autographs, until the screen started flashing again.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we have just learned that actress and WWE Diva, Whitney Kanellis is among the hostages inside the bank, the bank robbers have also shot two more people, and have told the police they will kill more if they don't get what they want, they are demanding fifteen million dollars, in addition to the eight million they have stolen from the bank. We will keep you updated with this developing story." Randy sat looking at the screen, stunned. He felt all eyes looking at him.

"I have to get out of here." He said, he felt like he was suffocating.

"Randy, calm down." Shawn Michaels told him.

"I can't calm down, that's my wife in that bank, this can't be happening, we just got married we just bough a house…" Randy trailed off. Just then, his cellphone rang.

"Hello,"

"Randy, it's Vince, have you seen the news lately?" He asked.

"Yes, my wife is being held hostage in a bank." He told him shakily.

"I have arranged for one of the private jets to fly you back home." He told him.

"Thank you Vince, thank you so much." He said while he got up from the chair.

"It's alright, now go catch that plane." He said and hung up. Randy dashed through the mall like a mad man, he almost ran into a woman with a baby and two old women, but he finally got to the parking lot. He jumped in the car and sped off towards the airport. When he got to the gate, they had been expecting him and were ready to launch.

X-X-X

The bank robbers were about to shoot another person, Whitney had witnessed the last three killings in the last three hours, and couldn't take anymore.

"Please stop, let all these people go. Keep me." She pleaded.

"Why would we do that?" One asked.

"That's the girl from the tabloids." The other stated.

"If you let these people go, I will get you anything you need, just please let everyone go." She said. One of them walked around and told people to get up and go to the door, he let everyone but Whitney out. Just then, a voice cam from a bullhorn outside.

"Whitney honey," The voice said.

"Randy," Whitney whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before, I should have been cashing in my own paycheck, I'm here now." He said, tears started to fall from her eyes. "Whoever you are, please don't hurt my wife, I'll get you anything, just please don't hurt her. One of the bank robbers picked up the bullhorn in the bank.

"We want you to make sure we get our money by eight o'clock, or else she dies!" He yelled.

It was 7:45, and still no sign of the money, then someone came over the bullhorn.

"We have the money, you bring her out and we'll give you the money." He said. The bigger one of the two grabbed her arm and held her in front of him, before putting the gun to her head. They started walking to the door.

"Unlock it," He demanded, Whitney's shaky hands fumbled with the keys.

"Hurry up," He demanded.

"You try doing this with a gun to your head." She mumbled and finally got it open. The cool night air hit her as the walked out.

"Let me take the money." Randy said.

"Mr. Orton, that is far too dangerous." The officer said.

"That's my wife, I'll take it." He said. They put a bullet proof vest on him and handed him the bag with the money. He walked slowly up to them. He held out the bag, the robber took it and pushed Whitney towards Randy, he caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly. He put his head on her shoulder.

"Baby, when I say three, I need you to hit the ground, okay?" He asked and she just nodded her head slightly.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" He said and the two of them hit the ground, as the police started shooting, Randy quickly guided Whitney off to the side, they leaned up against the building as the police fired hundreds of bullets at the bank entrance, they stopped as the robber fell to the ground dead, and then several of them went inside. A paramedic rushed over to Whitney and Randy.

"Ms. Kanellis are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She said.

"Please come and sit in the truck, so we could check you out." He said and they led her and Randy to the paramedic truck. When they were finished checking Whitney out, she noticed tears in Randy's eyes. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Hey, I'm alright." She said, pressing her forehead to his.

"I thought I'd lost you, I should have been there." He said.

"Hey, this is not your fault, don't think that for one second." She kissed him on the lips. The police officer came over to them.

"Ms. Kanellis, you are free to go." He said.

"Thank you," She said and she and Randy headed for the car.

X-X-X

It was now August, Randy and Whitney had been given time off, due to scratches and bruises. They were now returning to work, Whitney's movie would be coming out in September and she was thrilled. The whole bank robbery had blown over and the paparazzi was finally dieing down. Whitney hadn't been feeling well, but decided to brush the thought off. She was in the Diva locker room and had thrown up for the third time that day.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Torrie asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't have a fever." Whitney said.

"Is your period late?" Trish asked.

"I was supposed to get it three days ago, wait, you think I'm…" She started.

"It's a possibility, you should go get tested." Trish said.

Whitney snuck a pregnancy test out of the clinic in the arena and brought it back to the Diva locker room. She was in a bathroom stall and Trish read the directions.

"Okay, one blue line, not pregnant, two red lines, pregnant, Whitney are you okay in there?" She asked. Whitney opened the stall with the test in her hands and her eyes closed.

"I can't look, Trish, you read it." She said and held it out to Trish. Trish looked at it.

"Well…" She started.

"Well what, am I pregnant or what?" She asked.

"It's positive, you're pregnant." She said. Whitney looked at her in surprise.

"Pregnant, me and Randy are…"

"Going to have a baby!" Trish said excitedly.

"What if he's not happy, we talked about kids, but later on." She said.

"Trust me, he won't be anything but overjoyed." Trish told her. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Baby, we have to go out for my match." Randy called through the door.

"Coming honey, I was just fixing my baby, umm, hair." She said.

"Okay, just hurry up." He said.

"Just go, your man is waiting for you." Trish said. Whitney swung open the bathroom door with a big smile on her face.

"What's up with you?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, why?" She responded.

"You seem so happy." He said.

"It's because I love you." She said, she wasn't sure when she was going to tell him. Now that the rosters were mixed, Randy faced off against Rey Mysterio for the world heavyweight championship. This was his biggest match in awhile, and Whitney was literally biting her fingernails throughout the match. She couldn't tell if it was going in Randy's favor or in Rey's favor, they were friends with Rey, but she knew how badly Randy wanted the belt. Rey went to hit the 619, Whitney closed her eyes, but heard the fans erupt in loud cheers. She opened her eyes to see Randy hitting the RKO, and then he pinned Rey for the 1, 2, 3 count. She jumped up and cheered. She slid in the ring and jumped on Randy, wrapping her legs around his middle and kissing him passionately. She took the belt from the referee and held it up as she kissed him again. She jumped off of him and held his hand up and the crowd cheered louder. She leaned into him and the words slipped out.

"I'm pregnant." She said, he turned to her in sudden shock.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. He tossed the belt to the side, lifted her up and spun her around, before setting her on the ground.

"I take it you're happy?" She asked.

"Of course I'm happy, we're going to be a real family now." He said before jumping up on the turnbuckle and doing his pose as Whitney beamed with joy.


	20. Chapter 20

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter20

Whitney and Randy were in the doctor's office, waiting for him to come back with the test results. He came in the room with the clipboard.

"Doctor Stevens, how does it look?" Whitney asked anxiously.

"Well, you seem to be moving along nicely, you are six weeks along and everything seems to be right on schedule." He said. Whitney and Randy let out a sigh of relief.

"However, Whitney is still in the range of young mothers, which means she is at a higher risk for miscarriage." He said.

"What can we do to prevent that?" Randy asked.

"No stress." He said.

"Can I still travel?" She asked.

"Yes, as long as you take it easy, you are still in the safe zone, but if you worsen I will have to put you on bed rest." He said.

"Doctor, when is the due date?" Randy asked.

"April second, now you two are free to go, and I will see you at the end of the first trimester." He said as the two walked out.

Meanwhile, Randy had flown his parents and siblings out for dinner. Maria and John let them in the house, where Maria was finishing up dinner. None of them knew why Randy and Whitney had brought them there, but they knew it must be important. They came in the house and every one sat down for dinner. It had been strangely quiet.

"Well, I guess you all are wondering why we brought you here today." Whitney said.

"Yes, so what is it?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"A couple weeks ago, Randy and I found out that we are going to have a baby." Whitney beamed. They were congratulated by everyone at the table. Randy and Whitney decided to keep quiet about it until they were surely in the clearing. It turned out to be harder than they thought.

X-X-X

Whitney had been invited to host Saturday Night Live and was ecstatic, all the practice had finally come down to one show.

"Welcome to Saturday Night Live, and here's your host, Whitney Kanellis." On cue she came out of the wooden door in the back of the stage and came down to the front. She had on pink silk halter dress and her long hair in layers of curls.

"Welcome to our show tonight, now before I start-" She stopped mid-sentence when Amy Pohler came out dressed like Paris Hilton in a miniskirt and tank-top with a stuffed dog in her hand.

"Hey Whitney," She said with a great Paris impersonation.

"Hey Paris,umm, what are you doing here?" She asked. She flipped her long fake blonde wig off her shoulders.

"Well, I have this thing to go to because I'm _so_ rich, and I wanted to borrow your husband, he is so _hot_!" She said.

"Paris, that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." She told her.

"Okay, I was like, just asking, I'll go now." She said walking off. She turned around. "Tell Randy to call me." She fake-whispered and ran off. Whitney turned back to the audience.

"Anyways, we've got a great show for you tonight. Fallout Boy is in the house, and we'll be right back." She said as the cameras cut so she could go change. The show ran smoothly, fallout bay had just performed Dance, Dance, and it was now the end of the show.

"We had a great time, thanks to the cast, fallout boy and the Saturday Night Live band, thanks to our guest appearance by Lindsay Lohan, goodnight everybody!" She said as the credits started to roll and she went around and said hello to everyone. By the end of the night she was just happy to be in her hotel bed sleeping.

X-X-X

Whitney came home to a buzz a day later, she was yet again on the front of another tabloid. _Is_ _Hollywood's New Power couple pregnant? _The front read, it had a picture of her and Randy on the front walking in the park near their home and her stomach was circled and zoomed in on. She picked up the magazine and looked at the page. _Whitney's bump was clearly visible at the taping of Saturday Night Live this past weekend. _

"What are we going to do about this?" Randy asked.

"We have to talk to Vince about it." She told him. The two got in the hummer and drove over to the WWE Los Angeles office. They walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, Ms. Kanellis, Mr. Orton, is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Yes, is Vince in, I know he's working out of the L.A. office this week." She asked.

"Let me just check, hold on." She told them with a smile. She buzzed Vince's office.

"Yes," He said.

"Mr. McMahon, Mr. Orton and Ms. Kanellis are here to see you, shall I send them up?" She asked.

"Yes, please, they are just the people I wanted to see." He ordered.

"Okay," She said cheerily, she turned to them. "Mr. McMahon will see you now," She told them with a smile.

"Thank you," They said and headed to the bank of elevators. When they got to the top floor, they walked down to his corner office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," He called. Randy pushed open the door and the two walked in.

"Just the people I wanted to see, please, sit down." He offered, waving his hands at the two seats in front of his desk. They sat down.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I'm sure you've seen the tabloids today." Whitney started, putting her hands together in her lap.

"Yes I have, you two seem to be the talk of the town lately." He chuckled a little.

"Well, Mr. McMahon, what Whitney is trying to say is that we indeed are going to have a baby." Randy stated slowly.

"Well congratulations, Whitney are you going to need time off?" He asked.

"No, we have decided that it's best if I continue to travel." She said.

"Perfect, anything you need I will make sure you get it." He said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. McMahon, have a good afternoon." Whitney said as the two left. In the car, Whitney turned on the radio.

"And that was, 'Stars are blind' by Paris Hilton, we talked to Paris earlier this week about her song. Here's what she had to say." They played the interview from earlier in the week.

"So Paris, who is this song about?" The DJ asked.

"Well…" Paris responded.

"The big question on everyone's mind really, is it about Randy Orton?" He asked, there was a large pause.

"I don't really know." She said, Whitney quickly shut off the radio.

"Pull over," She demanded.

"Honey, you're overreacting." Randy started.

"Pull over right now." She demanded sternly. Randy pulled the car over and Whitney took off her seat belt and jumped out of the car and started to walk down Sunset Drive. She turned back to Randy.

"Do me a favor and don't follow me." She demanded. He didn't protest and drove off. Whitney continued to walk down the street, she had tears in her eyes, she didn't even realize who she was walking past.

"Whitney, did you forget me that fast." She looked down and saw Lindsay Lohan sitting at an outdoor table with Nicole Richie.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even paying attention." She said trying to smile.

"What's wrong, here, sit down." She offered, pulling Whitney down into a chair at their table. The waiter came by.

"Will Ms. Kanellis be dining with you this afternoon?" He asked.

"Oh, I couldn't…" She started.

"Yes, she is, can you please bring her a menu?" Lindsay asked politely.

"Right away," He said, Lindsay turned back to Whitney.

"Now, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, we were riding down the street listening to the radio, and they played Paris's interview, they asked her who the song was about, then, they asked if the song was about Randy, and she basically said she wants my husband." She told them.

"Oh God, don't let Paris get to you." Nicole told her.

"Then what happened?" Lindsay asked.

"We got into a fight about it, I think he's going to leave me." She told them and started to cry again.

"He's not going to leave you." Lindsay told her putting a hand over Whitney's.

"Trust me, back when he and Paris were dating, it was nothing but pure lust, they were always fighting, but he loves you." Nicole said reassuringly.

"But look at me, I'm fat." She started to cry even more.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant with his kid." Lindsay told her.

"Yea, on a regular day, you have a better body than all of us." Nicole told her. The waiter came back.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Can I have one of everything under your pasta section please?" Whitney asked.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Oh, you know what, can I have a side of peanut butter?" She asked.

"Okay." He said and took Nicole and Lindsay's orders.

After they finished the check came.

"I'll get guys." Whitney said.

"It's five-hundred dollars, are you sure?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know if Randy would be to happy with that." Nicole said.

"Most of it is my money, I got it." She told them, they didn't protest. They left the restaurant together.

"Can I have a ride?" Whitney asked.

Lindsay pulled up in front of Whitney's Malibu estate and saw another car in the driveway. Lindsay pulled her sunglasses down to get a closer look at the escalade in the driveway.

"Whose car is that?" She asked.

"That's my brother-in-law, I better go in." She said. She hopped out of the little red Corvette and closed the door.

"You guys are coming to my party Friday night right?" Lindsay asked.

"You know it, I'll see you later." She said as Lindsay drove off. She walked up the stone steps to the front door, took out her keys and opened the big wooden front door. She walked into the kitchen, where Maria was sitting at the island looking out at the massive backyard.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Whitney asked.

"Randy called us freaking out because his pregnant wife ran off on sunset drive." Maria told her.

"I didn't know you were still here." Whitney said.

"We were over at Torrie and Peter's house, where were you?" Maria asked.

"Thank God you're okay." Randy came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I had lunch with Nicole and Lindsay." She told them.

"Nicole Richie and Lindsay Lohan?" Maria asked.

"Yea, I made friends with them last month at the Teen People top 25 under 25 photo shoot." She told Maria.

"What time do we have to go for Raw?" Whitney asked.

"We should really head over now." John told them.

X-X-X

Later that night, Randy was prepping for his match so Whitney decide to go down to catering. She frowned when she looked at the table and saw no peanut-butter, which she was craving.

"That's an awful lot of food for such a tiny girl." Someone said she looked up and was looking at the Miz.

"I'm eating for two, I can't help it." She told him. She sat down with her food and forked it all down in ten minutes.

"Do you smell that?" She asked.

"Smell what?" Kenny asked her, the spirit squad was sitting across from her.

"Are you alright Whitney?" Mitch asked.

"I'm fine I-" She felt something coming up, she quickly put her hand over her mouth and dashed to the catering bathroom. She threw up half of what she had just eaten. She rinsed her mouth out in the sink and went back to the table and sat down.

"Maybe you should go to the clinic." Johnny suggested.

"No, don't worry about it, I'm fine. It's totally normal. Whoever decided to call it morning sickness should be shot." She said with a laugh.

Randy was againstStevie Richardsthat night, and had hit the pin. Whitney slid in the ring and they were celebrating, when all these ECW guys invaded the ring.

"Randy, what's going on?" She asked.

"Whitney, honey, just leave the ring." He told her.

"No, I'm not leaving you to get mangled." She fired back.

"I'll be fine, just go; it's not safe for you to be out here pregnant. Get John and Adam and tell them I need help, can you do that?" He asked and she solemnly nodded her head.

"Good, now go." He demanded she quickly kissed him on the lips and sprinted from the ring. She ran the whole way to the men's locker room. She pounded on the door. Shawn Michaels opened it and looked at her in surprise. She was panting and trying to catch her breath and clutching her stomach. Shawn led her into the locker room and sat her down, handing her a bottle of water.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Randy, is in big trouble, those ECW guys." His eyes widened.

"They're here, tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, and unless someone does something, they're going to mangle my husband." She panted out. Shawn alerted John and Adam and the three went out to the ring. Whitney was too tired to move from the chair in the locker room, so she just stayed there, waiting, about ten minutes later. Adam came through the door, behind him was John and Shawn with Randy's arms around their shoulders, they sat him down in a chair. Randy was bleeding from the forehead.

Later that night, Whitney was tossing and turning next to a sleeping Randy. He woke up because of her movements next to him. He flicked on the lamp next to their bed and looked at her.

"Is everything alright, is the baby okay?" He asked alarmed.

"Yes, I just can't sleep." She told him, sinking back into the large pillow.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning over her.

"Something has to be done about those ECW guys, what is it going to be next time?" She asked.

"Honey, stay out of it." He demanded sternly.

"I can't stay out of it when it involves you!" She shot back.

"Honey, you have to let this go, remember what the doctor said about stress." He told her.

"But Randy…" She started.

"No buts, just promise me you'll stay out of this, for you and the baby." He pleaded.

"Okay, but if they attack you like that one more time, I may just bring out my own baseball bat." She said crossing her arms.

"I love you, goodnight." He said kissing her lightly on the lips and sinking back into his own pillow. A few minutes later she was tossing and turning again, Randy turned on his side and put his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach, she molded herself into his body, and they finally settled down and went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter21

Whitney walked down to Vince's office and hesitantly knocked on Vince's door.

"Come in." His gruff voice rumbled through the door. Whitney slowly opened the door and stepped in cautiously.

"Good evening Sir." She said.

"Whitney, what brings you to my office this evening?" He asked. She sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Well, I'm very concerned." Whitney started.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well, about Randy, he keeps getting attacked by these ECW punks and I feel it is for unhealthy for him, this is causing me a great deal of stress which isn't very healthy for the baby." She said.

"Well, Randy is to face Stevie Richards at Vengeance, I will leave the stipulations of the match in your hands, and I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you." Vince told her.

"It's alright Sir, thank you." She said.

Later that night Vince walked out to the ring.

"As you know, we have a main pay-per-view coming up where the World Heavyweight championship could possibly end up on ECW." Some of the crowd cheered and some booed. "There have been many attacks on Randy Orton in the past few weeks, it has taken a toll on his unborn child and wife, I know many of you are wondering: WWE rules, or ECW rules. I have decided to leave all stipulations of the match, in the hands of Whitney Kanellis." He said and the audience cheered. "You will hear her decision by next Monday."

X-X-X

The next day Whitney and Randy sat anxiously in the doctor's office. The doctor came in.

"Now, Whitney, I need you to pull your shirt up please." He said, she did so and he put the cold gel on her medium sized belly and put the little monitor on. There was a steady beat coming form the monitor as the shape of a baby appeared on the screen.

"You hear that?" Whitney asked Randy.

"That bumping sound?" He asked.

"Yea, that's the baby's heart beat." She said.

"Okay, baby A seems to be doing alright." The doctor said. Whitney looked at Randy confused.

"Baby A?" She asked.

"Yes, you're having twins, congratulations." He told them, he moved the device over her stomach.

"And here is baby B, she's got a strong heartbeat." He told them.

"She?" Whitney asked.

"It's a girl." He told them.

"And what about Baby A?" Randy asked.

"Baby A, is a… boy." Randy was extremely happy, he was going to have a son and a daughter.

"Have you decided what kind of birth you want?" The doctor asked.

"Natural." Whitney said.

"Is that alright to do with twins?" Randy asked.

"Mr. Orton, if the twins continue to be healthy, I have full confidence in a natural birth." The doctor told him. The doctor gave Whitney more pre-natal vitamins and sent them on their way. The two headed straight to the airport to fly out to Dallas. When they landed they drove to the arena in a rental car. Whitney had the ultrasound picture in her hand and looked at the two little round heads and couldn't help but smile. Tonight was the night she announced the match stipulations, she walked in before Randy, it was around five in the afternoon, Randy went to the gym and Whitney decided to go take a walk around the arena, she was sitting in the lounge reading 'what to expect when expecting' when she turned the page she found a bookmark other than her own, a leather book mark with an RKO engraved in gold letters, she couldn't help but smile to herself that Randy was reading the book to better understand what they would be going through.

"Hola chica," Came a voice form above, she looked up and was staring at Carlito, and Whitney had long forgiven him for the steel chair incident.

"Hey, sit down." She said with a smile. He sat down with an apple in hand as Whitney kept reading her book.

"What are you…umm?" He stopped when she reached over and took his apple and bit into it.

"Oh sorry, do you want it back?" She asked.

"No, keep it." He told her.

"I don't know what came over me, I don't really control my stomach any…ouch!" She yelped.

"What happened are you okay?" He asked. She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" She asked.

"Yea," He told her. She bolted up.

"They kicked!" She said excitedly, she rushed down the hall to the gym, where Randy was doing bench presses, she swung one leg over and sat on his legs even though the were laid out on the bench.

"Whitney, what gives?" He asked propping himself on his elbows. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"They're kicking!" She said excitedly. She motioned for John to come over and feel her stomach. She took his hand and moved it.

"Here's you niece, and here's your nephew." She told him.

"You're having twins?" He asked and Whitney just nodded proudly.

"Twins, you're having twins?" Came a voice from behind them, Whitney turned to see Maria walking towards her.

"Yea,"

"Oh my God, congratulations. I'm so going to be the cool aunt, and they'll like me more than you because you and Randy will be the authority and me and John will just spoil them." Maria said excitedly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Whitney said sarcastically.

"Have you decided on those stipulations yet?" Randy asked her, changing the subject.

"Yes…." She said.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Of course…the same time I tell everyone else." She said and hopped up off of him.

X-X-X

Whitney's music hit and she came out into the ring in a brown and blue paisley halter maternity dress. She climbed into the ring with a microphone in one hand and a clipboard in the other. She lifted the microphone to her lips.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." She said. "I have her in my hands the stipulations for the World Heavyweight championship at this upcoming Vengeance, you're all probably wondering if I made this match lean in Randy's favor, he being my husband and all. As a matter of fact, that's probably what you would expect me to do. But, I can separate professional business and personal business, this match is going to be as fair as I can make it. The match stipulations go as followed: This match will be a hardcore match, on WWE rules and not ECW rules, however the only weapons aloud are the ones that follow, steel chairs, tables, trashcans, baseball bats, and thumb tacks." The audience cheered. "And finally, I have picked a guest referee, no it's not me, as you can see I'm in no condition to referee, so I picked someone that I trust completely to ref fairly, he is a very good friend that I have total trust in, please welcome…Kurt Angle!" She said and Kurt's music hit and he came down to the ring and hugged Whitney.

"How'd your doctor's appointment go?" He whispered to her.

"Good, its twins." She said back excitedly.

"Thank you very much Whitney, I promise that I'll call this one right down the middle."

X-X-X

The next Monday, Whitney was supposed to start promoting her movie. She came down to the ring.

"Hello everyone, I'm here to take you behind the scene's of my first move called 'Pirouette', I play seventeen year-old Kristen Myers, I star opposite Matthew Lawrence and Channing Tatum, so here's you little sneak preview." She said and the titantron started to play the trailer.

_Meet Kristen Myers, _It showed Whitney in a ballet class, _trained, poised ballerina by day,_ and then it switches to a hip hop dance scene _hip-hop diva by night, two different worlds, Kristen falls in love…twice, with Brad, one of the few straight guys in the elite dance school _(Matthew Lawrence), _and Corey, her childhood friend she left behind after getting accepted into the American Ballet Academy. Meet Miranda, Miranda has fallen for Corey, but Corey wants Kristen, Kristen wants Corey and Brad, and Brad wants Miranda, all this drama could be too much for one Ballet school to handle. _They showed more scenes from the movie and when it was over, Whitney was about to say something else, when Kelly Kelly's music hit. She came down to the ring in with a microphone and got in.

"You think you're so cool with your famous friends, and new movie coming out, well let me tell you something sweetheart, you were the new hot young diva, but you went and got married and pregnant, and just all together washed out." Kelly said.

"I'm washed out, okay, Kelly, how many magazine covers have you been on, how many times have you appeared on Saturday Night Live, how many times have you been talk of the town, and how many times have you been number five on Maxim's hot 100 list? I can answer that one for you, never. Oh, and that husband of mine is one of the sexiest men alive, and these two in here already have more talent in their pinkies, than you do in your entire body. Speaking of bodies, I didn't have to show mine to get to where I am today." Whitney smiled evilly as Kelly glared at her. Whitney put the microphone down and started to walk towards the ropes.

"At least my ass isn't fat." Kelly said. Whitney stood up straight and swiftly turned and pulled a chick kick, knocking Kelly out cold, she picked up the microphone and knelt down next to her, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Neither do I, sweetheart." Whitney said, she stood up and blew a kiss and then walked out of the ring.


	22. Chapter 22

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

**Sorry it took so long to update, i had a slight block when i wrote this chapter, please review so i know what you think.**

**-Leila**

Chapter22

_Take a look America, these are real blisters. _They were showing behind the scenes of 'Pirouette',Whitney pulled her foot up into frame, her toes had blisters all over them and a couple cuts. _Those are real, no Hollywood effects, o top of that, Matt dropped me like ten times today on set and I've got this bruise the size of Texas on my side, _she stood up from her chair and pulled up her shirt a little to reveal her side which was a dark shade of purple. _I'm working with a great group of people, Amerie, Channing Tatum, Matthew Lawrence, and Lacey Chabert. Trust me, you'll laugh, you'll cry and be amazed when you go and see 'Pirouette' this Friday at a movie theater near you._

Whitney started to leave the ring to her new theme song 'Show Stopper' by Danity Kane, but it was cut off by the DX theme song, Whitney froze in position as they got in the ring. Triple H put the microphone to his lips.

"Man, was I wrong about, I really underestimated you. Don't take this offensively, but I thought you were an uptight bitch, after that clip and what you did to Kelly last week, I'm proven wrong, and I would like to apologize and give you these." He handed her two black baby onsies with the green spray painted DX logo on the front of them.

"Hunter, I accept you apology." Whitney said with a smile after hugging them both the three exited the ring.

X-X-X

Whitney was in her master bedroom surrounded by gowns, dresses, shoes and accessories. The dresses were in piles on the bed, floor, and hung from the four posters of the bed. It was just a mere three days before the premiere, Torrie, Trish, Amy and Maria had come to the house to help Whitney pick a dress out while Randy had gone to breakfast with Adam, John, Kurt, and Peter. Whitney had just slipped on this dark red dress that ended midway down her thigh, it was long sleeved and had a high straight collar, it was loose in the middle for her stomach, from the front it may have seemed ordinary, but the magic was in the back of the dress, the dress was backless, but stopped just before her butt crack was revealed to keep it classy (like the back of Hillary Swank's Oscar dress).

"Hey babe, we're back." Randy called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second." She called back, Randy and the guys walked into the kitchen and Whitney came in about twenty seconds later.

"What are you wearing?" John asked.

"Oscar de la Renta, do you like it?" She asked.

"I like the front, let me see the back." Randy told her, she turned around and Randy saw the plunging back.

"Uh uh, you're not wearing that." He told her.

"What? Why not, I like it." She said.

"It's too short." He told her.

"Randy, that pink one I wore to fashion week was shorter than this." She said.

"We were just dating then and breaking up every five seconds, we're married now." He told her, the other guys slowly crept out of the room seeing that they were about to have a nasty argument.

"So, what's the problem?" She asked.

"I don't want everyone looking at you like some piece of meat, even pregnant you're totally hot." He told her.

"Now you're being a hypocrite!" Whitney leaned forward on the kitchen island.

"How am I being a hypocrite?" He asked.

"How do you think I feel when you go out in your wrestling attire, for all those screaming fifteen year old girls to stare at **_MY_** husband's body, but I keep my mouth shut, I never ask you for anything, but I love this dress, please baby let me wear it, it's hard to feel good when your ankles are swollen and you haven't seen your feet in weeks." She said.

"You're crazy." He told her and she just stared at him for a moment. "I love your ankles." He said and walked around the table embracing her. Whitney nuzzled her head into his chest and taking in his scent of Obsession by Calvin Klein.

"So, can I wear the dress?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes, if it makes you happy." He sighed.

"I love you." She told him and was about to kiss him when the phone rang and Randy picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Mr. Orton, we were calling to confirm the six thousand dollar charge to your credit card." The woman on the other end said.

"Six thousand dollars for what exactly?" He asked, and Whitney looked down.

"Egyptian cotton sheets sir." The woman said.

"Yes, thank you very much." He said and hung up, he looked right at Whitney. "You spent six thousand dollars on bed sheets?" He asked.

"They're 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets." She said.

"Baby, six thousand dollars on sheets, we just bought new sheets last week, and you bought twelve pairs of new shoes yesterday, and how much is that dress?" He asked.

"It's not costing; a bunch of designers sent me dresses this morning." She told him.

"Okay, we can't just spend money; we have two more lives to plan for other than our own." He told her.

"I know, but they were so soft, and you know I have trouble getting comfortable these days." She said, her lips started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I feel so fat." She picked up an issue of Vogue with Keira Knightley on the cover.

"Look at her, I'm a total whale compared to her, I should just strap a sign on my ass that says 'fat ass coming through' on it." She started sobbing.

"Honey, she looks anorexic." He told her trying to comfort her.

"I want to look anorexic too." Her sobs got louder and louder.

"Honey, could you please quiet down?" He begged.

"I'm going to be fat, and you're going to leave me for bony ass Paris Hilton!" She said in between sobs.

"You and I both know that won't happen." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you more than anything, so stop crying." He said softly.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just hormones." She told him.

"It's okay." He said, _Jesus Christ, six more months of this, lord help me. _Randy thought to himself.

X-X-X

"Here they are, Randy Orton and Whitney Kanellis-Orton." The crowd screamed wildly As Whitney and Randy stepped out onto the red carpet, Whitney waved and smiled and signed about fifty autographs and Randy did the same. Randy took Whitney's hand and the two continued down, posing every few minutes so the media could snap a picture of the soon-to-be parents. Whitney posed with her co-star Amerie who played her best friend Leni in the movie. They posed with Channing and Matt and Lacey Chabert who plays Miranda, the ballet rival of Whitney's character. Whitney was called over by a reporter for E! entertainment, She walked over hand in hand with Randy.

"Hi Whitney, Giuliana DePandi," She shook Whitney's hand.

"Hi, this is my husband Randy." Whitney said and they shook hands also.

"So, are you excited?" She asked.

"I am just thrilled, we had an excellent cast, great chemistry amongst everybody, and now I can't wait to see the finished product." She said.

"I love what you're wearing, what is it?" She asked.

"It's a custom Oscar de la Renta." She said.

"I absolutely love it." She told her.

"Now, did you need any dance training prior to filming?" She asked.

"Not really, because I've been training in dance since I was really young, it was just the ballroom-like dances we had trouble with." She said.

"The tabloids say you're having twins, is there and truth to that?" She asked.

"Yes, we're having twins." She said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Is it a boy and a girl, two girls, two boys?" She asked.

"That is one the media is not going to get a hold of." Whitney laughed a little.

"Well, thank you for your time." She smiled at them as they continued down the red carpet, Whitney took some pictures with the Divas, some wrestlers, stopped for a couple more interviews and finally made it inside the theatre. Whitney couldn't help but notice how hot Randy looked in his Armani. They took their seats, which were right next to Matthew Lawrence with Whitney in between the two.

"Randy, this is Matt, one of my co-stars." Whitney introduced them.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Randy said shaking his hand.

"Same here, you're a very lucky guy to have a girl like Whitney." Matt said. Whitney could feel the tension about to build. She turned to Randy.

"Honey, could you please get me some gummy bears?" She asked.

"Now? We just sat down." He told her.

"I know, but the three of us really want them." She lied, she just needed a second.

"Sure babe, I'll be right back." He told her.

"Thank you," She said as he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"I see you moved on just fine." Matt said.

"What the hell was that just a second ago?" She asked.

"I was just telling him how lucky he was to have you." He said.

"I don't want him to know about it, okay?" She asked.

"It, I don't know what 'it' is." He said.

"You know what I'm talking about." She told him.

"Look at you, you can't even say it." He told her.

"Okay, fine, you want me to say it, I don't want my husband that I love very much, who is also the father of my unborn children to find out, that while we were broken up for three months I was dating you. I would just like to get through this movie premiere and you will never have to see me again." She told him.

"Is everything alright?" Randy asked as he saw Whitney clutching her stomach a little as he came down the isle. She forced a smile when she was royally pissed off.

"Yea honey, everything's fine, the twins are being difficult right now, they just won't let me get comfortable." She lied, she hated lying to him, but it was for the best. Randy raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. _Whitney Jane Kanellis-Orton, you are lying through your teeth, _Randy thought, he sat down and handed her the gummy bears. The lights in the theatre dimmed soon after Randy came back. The movie opened with Whitney laying in a bed of a bedroom with a mixture of dance posters and hi-hop posters on the walls, her long hair splayed out all over the pillow. The alarm clock went off and the radio came on _Good morning Los Angeles, it's time to start another day. _Whitney as Kristen sits up in the bed and attempts to get up but somehow ends up getting her foot caught in the sheets and falls to the floor, she stumbles to her feet in a little white cotton tank and panty set with her mid drift exposed. It played 'If you were me' by Lindsay Lohan in the background. It showed her going through her morning routine, brushing her teeth, taking a shower, the camera followed back into her room , the door shut and she came out a couple seconds later wearing a tank-top and a pair of faded hip hugger jeans. It then cut to her at her locker with Leni.

"What if I don't get it, my life will be over, I'll be stuck in this little town forever." Kristen was stressing over something.

"Don't worry you'll get in." She told her as she closed her locker. Channing Tatum's character Corey came into frame as they walked down the hallway of the school, he put his arms around the two.

"How are my two favorite people?" He asked.

"Kristen thinks she won't make ABA." Leni stated plainly.

"You'll get in, trust me." Corey told her. The movie moved along nicely, with teen and up humor. At the tryouts is where Kristin meets Miranda and Brad, after talking with Brad she is approached by Miranda.

"Look, I'd appreciate you not talking to Brad." She said.

"Why, is he your boyfriend?" She asks.

"No," She responds.

"Then, I'd appreciate you getting out of my face." She tells her. Some more words are exchanged before the scene switches. Kristen ends up getting into ABA on a full scholarship and goes out with Corey ad Leni to celebrate. In the car the three are filmed singing along to 'Holidae Inn' by Chingy featuring Ludacris and Snoop Dogg. They walk into the club. The two girls go onto the dance floor as 'Take it off' by Omarion comes on, they do a little choreographed hip-hop dance, dancing back to back and popping like they were trying to break something. The plot of the movie becomes clear with the love triangle, the rivalry at the school with Miranda, Kristen becomes closer with Brad as they have been partnered together for the end of the year dance final, as Corey's feelings for Kristen become clear. Before the practice scene begins, it shows Whitney as Kristen, sitting on her dorm room floor with a brand new pair of ballet slippers, she proceeds to light the bottoms on fire and rub the against the wooden post on her bed to ware them down. As it shows their progress on the dance playing the song 'Must get out' by Maroon 5, Randy can see the chemistry between Whitney and Matt on the screen, and it was making him unbelievably jealous. It had the dance scenes overlap as it showed their progress, a part with lifts where Matt had dropped her about ten times, but he soon got a hold of her , and they showed part of the finished product. It showed Whitney running her feet under cold water with blisters, blood and cuts all over them, real live cuts and blisters. Then came the love scene, Whitney had been dreading it as she watched herself and Matt come through the dorm room door, she pushed him back on the bed, took off her jeans, and then strattled him, she slowly unbuttons her white shirt before flinging it to the floor, she proceeds to kiss him again and then starts to lift up his gray t-shirt before delving into another kiss. The scene the cuts to her in ballet class the next morning, the girls wear the same thing to class, whit stockings, black leotards, whit ballet slippers, and high buns. The instructor walks around the rows of ballet bars that are lined with girls as she snaps her fingers and calls out the next position. It then cut to the lunch room, Miranda sits down across from Kristen.

"Your audition dance was good today." Miranda tells her.

"Thanks," She says.

"Too bad mine was better." She says.

"We'll just have to wait and look at the list later, now won't we?" She tells Miranda as Miranda gets up angrily and leaves. The movie roles on, Kristen and Brad get the spot instead of Miranda and her partner and it is soon the highly anticipated ballet/ hip-hop dance scene. It starts with 'If I was the one' by Ruff Ends. The movements are so graceful because the two are so in tune with each other, they moved in unison when they were supposed to, and all the passion could be scene in their dance, Randy had never seen her dance ballet before and couldn't believe how good se was at it, her posture was perfect, she executed everything perfectly, it was a side of her he had never seen. Matt spun Whitney out, which she turned into five pirouettes and then a PK turn before he brought her back in and spinning her out again, she spun rapidly on one foot before running back as he lifted her in a dirty dancing style lift, he brought her down slowly her legs slightly around him, when she was back on her own two feet, he pulled her close to him around her waist as she swung her torso down, coming back up and then down again, the ballet part was over, a loud crash was heard as Corey (Channing) walked out, Matt and Whitney ran off of the stage, but Corey pulled her back on and she had miraculously changed into a pair of baggy jeans, black sneakers and a black sports bra, her hair was pin straight and she had on black eye make-up with a light pink lip gloss. Channing wore baggy jeans with a black t-shirt and a white suit jacket, the song changed to Sexy Love, at one part, Whitney jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his middle as there bodies swayed together, he held onto her waist as she did a split and flipped her top half over once so she was on her own feet again. The song then changed beats and it just played the beat with no words, there motions were in total sync with one another and the beat, they ended it when the both stood did back flips and landed in a handstand and stayed that way until the curtains closed and the audience on screen erupted in applause. A little later, a scene is shared between Channing and Whitney, where she tells him she's met someone and he tells her that he and Leni are together now and it ends happily ever after.

When the role the credits, they role the bloopers of the movie on the side.

"Don't worry, you'll get in." Channing said.

"Thanks Channing, Matt, shit what's his name again?" Whitney said on screen. Then it showed her in the ballet class and she sneezes. Then in the school scene she accidentally runs into the open locker door and the entire theater erupts in laughter, then it shows the three in the car and a piece of lighting equipment drops on the front of it in the middle of the scene and the two girls scream and then start laughing, then singing the fresh prince of Bell Air theme song and doing the Carlton snap, the credits continue to roll as everyone claps as the light start to come back on and everyone stands up and begins to exit the theater. Upon exiting, Whitney gets tons of compliments.

"Oh my God, where did you learn to dance like that?" Torrie asked.

"You were phenomenal!" Candice gushed to her.

"Thanks, guys." Whitney and Randy walk hand in hand, he pulls her into him.

"You were great babe, I'm proud of you." He told her.

"Aww, thanks baby." She says and is about to kiss him when a photographer pops up.

"A photo of the lovely couple please?" He asks and then begins to snap away, they finally get to there limo and drive to the after party.


	23. Chapter 23

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter23

The premiere party was at a club called Tinsel it was themed off of old Hollywood movies and Whitney saw why the production company picked it, it had the perfect atmosphere, Whitney was sitting with Candice, Maria and Torrie.

"Whitney you were excellent." Torrie told her again.

"Thanks," She said.

"I saw you fidgeting in your seat during that love scene though." Maria told her.

"It was really awkward, on one side of me is my husband, and the other side my ex…um co-star." Whitney almost slipped.

"What did you just say?" Candice asked.

"My co-star." She said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard ex." Candice said.

"Were you dating Matt?" Maria asked.

"Yes, briefly, I met him after Christmas when I broke off the engagement, I was trying to push any thoughts of Randy out of my head, it didn't really mean anything to me." She told them.

"Does Randy know?" Torrie asked.

"Do I know what?" Randy asked as he came up behind Whitney.

"She wanted to know if you knew about…um…my ex…extra maternity clothes." Whitney hated lying to him.

"What extra maternity clothes?" He asked confused.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about, I bought more." She was trying her best to cover her tracks. Randy raised a suspicious eyebrow at his wife, he knew she was lying.

"Okay," He sighed.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Of course not, what else are you supposed to wear for the next couple of months to come." He was going to play her game. Whitney sighed in relief, she looked at her cell phone.

"You know, it's getting late, we should head home." She told Randy standing up. She waved goodbye to everyone and the two headed out to their awaiting limo.

There was an awkward silence hanging in the limo until Randy finally decided to speak.

"So, when did you buy those clothes?" He asked her.

"Umm, two days ago." She said.

"Really, because I don't remember the bank calling to confirm." He said.

"They called me." She said quickly and continued to stare out the window.

"Which card did you use?" He asked.

"The American Express card, honey." She said, she was beginning to get annoyed with his questions.

"That's strange." He said and she turned to him.

"What's strange?" She asked.

"As I recall, we only have one American express card, and it's been in my wallet for the past two weeks, so I'm trying to figure out how you used it. Or maybe you should just cut the bullshit and tell me what Torrie was really talking about." He said. Whitney closed her eyes and silently cursed.

"Randy, come on..." She started.

"You've been lying to me all night, starting when we sat down, I'm not blind Whitney!" He spat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Cut the act, you know what I'm talking about, you and that Matt guy." Randy said.

"There's nothing going on between us." She said.

"Was there?" He asked, Whitney turned to look out the window. "When was this?" He asked quietly.

"We met on the set of the movie after Christmas." She said not facing Randy.

"Right after we broke up?" He asked and she nodded her head softly, a tear started to make it's way down her cheek. "Did you sleep with him?" He asked, she softly nodded her head again. "Do you know how I spent those three months? I didn't do anything, I was depressed, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, not once did I stop thinking about you." He told her. The limo came to a stop in front of their house, Whitney opened the door and started walking up the front steps.

"Whitney," Randy called after her as he made his way up onto the stone steps.

"What do you want me to do Randy? Gravel at you feet? Beg you for forgiveness when I haven't done anything wrong! We were broken up, he was there, it all happened so fast." She said.

"Did you love him?" He asked her.

"No, I never loved him." She said.

"Then why?" He asked, she let out a weak dry laugh.

"You want to know why? I convinced myself that you were all wrong for me, everyone was right, we were too young, but I loved you, I thought being with Matt would push you out, but it couldn't. Not once, did I ever stop loving you." She had tears falling from her eyes.

"What changed your mind?" He asked.

"Torrie called me about the camping trip." She stated quietly. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I didn't know how to tell you." She broke down in tears, Randy swept her up in a deep embrace.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, I overreacted." He told her as he stroked her hair. The two went inside and went to bed.

X-X-X

"How about, Isabelle Anne?" Whitney said.

"We are not naming my daughter Isabelle Anne." Randy said.

"Well, we're certainly not naming my son Rowan Kent." Whitney said.

"How about Ryan Keith?" Randy asked.

"I like that." Whitney said.

"Your turn." He told Whitney.

"What about, Dahlia Amber?" She asked.

"Dahlia is pretty, what does it mean?" Randy asked.

"It's this beautiful flower, I've always loved the name." Whitney said.

"Okay, Dahlia Amber it is." He said.

"What are you doing right now?" Whitney asked him over the phone.

"Nothing, I'm just walking around Armani." He told her.

"Oh, okay." She said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I just got out of make-up and now I'm in hair, I don't believe I'm going to be on the Martha Stewart show." Whitney said.

"I know," He said.

"Oh, baby, I saw this old baby carriage, you know, a pram, it was so nice." She gushed into the phone.

"Where did you see it?" He asked.

"I saw it in that vintage store on I think Harrison Avenue the other day when Torrie and I went shopping." She said.

"Interesting," He said.

"And guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" He asked mocking her voice.

"It belonged to Grace Kelly, it's been restored, new fabric, new wheels, the works." She said.

"How much was it?" He asked.

"Six-hundred," She said.

"Honey, no, we are not spending that much on a stroller." He told her.

"But baby, Grace Kelly is like, my Idol." She said.

"Whitney no, and that's final." He said sternly.

"Fine, I'll see you at the baby shower." She said and hung up.

"Did that sound convincing enough?" Randy asked.

"Yea," Torrie told him.

"She's going to be so surprised." Randy said. Randy handed the clerk his credit card and she charged six-hundred dollars for the pram baby carriage. The carriage was a deep blue with a white interior, little pockets had been added to the sides for bottles and diapers, there was also a metal rack at the bottom for storage, the shade top had been made so it could be pushed back. Randy could see why Whitney liked it, it was set up so you could watch the babies while pushing it. It was December, but it felt lie spring time, in just four more months, the twins would be there.

X-X-X

"Please welcome our next guest, she is the star of the hot new dance Movie 'Pirouette', please welcome Whitney Orton." Whitney always found the calm tone of her voice a little eerie, she walked out with a smile on her face. She walked to the little cooking area where Martha stood.

"Welcome to the show." Martha said.

"I am so glad to be here." She said. She was given a little floral print apron to put over her dress.

"So, Whitney, you are somewhat of a newlywed right?" Martha asked.

"Yea, it will be a year this upcoming May." She said.

"And have you ever cooked?" She asked.

"I have never cooked a day in my life." She admitted, and the audience laughed.

"Now, your husband is a big guy."

"Yea, he's a professional wrestler, he's two-hundred-sixty-five pounds of man." Whitney said, earning laughs.

"How was your wedding?" She asked.

"Well, we got married in my hometown of Redford North Carolina at the church I grew up in. I was freaking out the morning of, because they delivered red roses instead of he peach ones I ordered, and it was too late to change it." Whitney said.

"How many guests did you have? She asked.

"We had close to seven-hundred people." Whitney said, the screen behind them flashed a picture of Whitney and Randy on their wedding day, earning awe's from audience members.

"And how long were you married when you found out you were pregnant?" She asked.

"About three months." She said.

"Now, seeing that you are a soon to be mother, we will be making something that your whole family can enjoy." She said. "We will be making cookies." She said.

"Cookies, I'm a health freak." Whitney said.

"We will be using Splenda and sugar free frosting."

"I like that." Whiney said.

"So, is it true you're having twins?" Martha asked.

"Yes, they're due in about four more months."

"And you're still traveling with your husband?" She asked.

"Yea, I feel that it would be easier for me to keep moving along, plus, I wouldn't want to go into labor and have him on the other side of the country, or the world for that matter." They had been mixing the dough.

"Now, roll it out with the rolling pin." Martha instructed.

"If I can reach around my stomach." Whitney said and the audience chuckled. She rolled out the dough and they cut out the cookies and placed them in the oven, Martha reached behind the counter and pulled out the pre-made tray.

"Now, let the cookies sit for fifteen minutes and they should come out like this." Martha said. Whitney and Martha continued to talk through out making the cookies and it was soon the end of the segment.

"Well thank you for being on the show." Martha said.

"Thank you for having me." Whitney smiled, and walked back off of the stage. She went immediately to the airport and was flown on a company jet back to Los Angeles.


	24. Chapter 24

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter23

Whitney had opened up lots of boxes wrapped in blue and pink paper, baby clothes, bottles, diaper bags, gift certificates, two high chairs, a crib with bedding by Gucci on it. They held it in Peter and Torrie's back yard, even though Whitney had objected to troubling them with, they insisted on throwing the shower for her since they were Ryan's Godparents, Kurt and Jessica had been chosen as Godparents to Dahlia. The yard had been decorated with blue and pink balloons, streamers, and center pieces. Whitney looked around the yard and noticed that she didn't see Randy anywhere. Torrie stood up and called attention.

"I would like to thank you all for coming, but there is one more thing." Torrie said causing Whitney to look at her questioningly; Randy came up next to Torrie.

"Baby, I lied to you." He said.

"You did?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, remember when I told you I was in Armani yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes…" Whitney was beginning to get suspicious.

"Well, I was with Torrie." He told her.

"You were?" She asked.

"And we found something that just couldn't be wrapped up." He told her and disappeared into the house and came back a few seconds later, rolling the little classic pram, it had a big pink and blue bow on the top. Whitney gasped in surprise and put a hand over her mouth.

"You bought it?" She asked.

"It's big enough for two." Torrie told her, Whitney got up and hugged Torrie and then kissed Randy lightly before smacking him.

"Don't do that again." She told him.

X-X-X

Whitney was in Hazelwood at Randy's parent's house outside of St. Louis, she sat cross legged in a big sweatshirt and plaid flannel pajama pants. Katelyn, Randy's niece sat cross legged in front of her as Whitney brushed her hair, Becky sat to her left and Miranda sat to her right. They were all in the living room sipping hot chocolate in front of the fire and watching a Christmas special on the plasma screen that hung above the mantle.

"Aunt Whitney?" Katelyn started.

"Yes Katelyn?" Whitney responded.

"When are the babies going to be here?" She asked.

"Very soon Katelyn."

"Tomorrow? Or maybe in time for Pop pop's party?" She asked excitedly, turning around on the carpet to face Whitney.

"No sweetheart, not that soon." Whitney said and the five year-old scrunched her face at her. Just then, Randy came through the front door, taking off his wet boots and leaving them at the front door.

"Hello, where is everyone?" He called out.

"We're in the living room honey!" Whitney called back. He came in and kissed each of his sisters on the cheek and then kissed Whitney lightly on the lips. He then picked up Katelyn and tossed her in the air and set the giggling girl down on the floor. He sat next to Whitney and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Hey, get your own!" She exclaimed playfully and then smacked him in the arm. Then, Katelyn asked the question she had been dying to ask.

"Uncle Randy, where do babies come from?" The four adults on the couch looked at her in shock.

"Randy, answer her." Miranda said taunting him.

"Well…when a man and woman get married…they send a letter to the stork, if the stork approves the letter, the woman's stomach will grow for nine months, and then the stork, which is a big white bird, will drop the baby off at their doorstep." He told her. Whitney rolled her eyes at him.

"You really weaseled your way out of that one Orton." She whispered to him.

"I am not looking forward to this party tomorrow night." Becky said.

"Don't let dad hear you say that." Miranda told her.

"Remember that year when Nathan was like five, and he tipped the punch bowl over his head?" Becky asked.

"Yea, mom was so pissed that he ruined his little suit." Randy laughed as he thought about it.

"Well, I remember, before Becky was born, Randy you were about two and I was seven. Mom had left me in charge of you for the night, but I lost track of you. Anyways, Randy had taken his diaper off and was running around the tent bare-bottomed, and to make things worse, Ric Flair stepped in your diaper that you left on the floor, it was all over his shoe." Miranda told them, Becky and Whitney howled in laughter as Randy sat there with his arms crossed.

"I don't find that funny." He said.

"Aw suck it up Randy, I'm sure no one remembers." Whitney told him.

"We all better suck it up, we're going to be coming to this party for the next eternity." Becky sighed.

X-X-X

There were hundreds of people inside the gigantic heated party tent that had been set up in the Orton's backyard, there was a live band playing in front of the dance floor, each table had a white tablecloth on it with little Christmas trees in the middle. Whitney stood talking to Stephanie McMahon, she wore a red Betsey Johnson Diamond Trapeze dress, it came just down to her knees, it had a little triangle of fake diamonds just below her chest, and the rest of the dress flowed out over her very large stomach.

"I'm so bored." Whitney told Stephanie.

"You brought this on yourself, you married a wrestler." Stephanie told her.

"So did you."

"Yea, but I had to come to these even before that." Stephanie had her daughter Aurora propped up on her hip.

"I haven't seen Randy in over an hour, he's around her somewhere." Whitney said carelessly waving her hand around.

"Like, right here?" A pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Hey honey, I was beginning to think you stepped out on us." Whitney kissed him lightly on the lips.

"They're playing our song, let's go dance." He told her, pulling her towards the dance floor and waving goodbye to Stephanie, Whitney let Randy lead her.

"You look really sexy in your suit." She told him.

"Any chances of me getting lucky tonight?" He asked her jokingly.

"Sorry, not for another four months." She smiled at him and then winced.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, your daughter is driving her heel into stomach." She told him.

"What about my son?" He asked.

"He's sleeping," When the song ended they stepped off of the dance floor.

"Well look here, Randy Orton." Randy and Whitney turned around to see Harley Race himself.

"Hey uncle Harley, it's nice to see you again." Randy said, he then turned to Whitney.

"And you must be the lovely Whitney." He said to her, shaking her hand. "I can't believe that you're about to have a kid of your own." He said to Randy.

"Two actually, Whitney's carrying twins." Randy couldn't help but brag about his growing family.

"Well how about that, two more little Ortons will be running around her next year, let's hope poor Flair doesn't step in one of their diapers." Whitney laughed politely as Randy's face turned bright red. Just then, Vince walked up.

"Excuse me, Whitney I need to talk to you outside immediately." Whitney knew not to question Vince at moments like this. Randy quickly removed his suit jacket from his arms and threw it around her bare shoulders.

"Thanks honey, I'll be back in a moment." She called over her shoulder as she followed Vince outside of the tent.

"So, what's up sir?" She asked, as they stepped out into the cool night air.

"Well Whitney, as you know, the WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony is the night before Wrestlemania 21…" He started.

"Right,"

"Well the board and I talked it over, and we would like you to host it." Whitney's eyes widened. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Mr. McMahon, with all do respect, that's right around the due date, traveling might be too stressful by then." She told him.

"You won't need to travel much my dear. Wrestlemania is going Hollywood this year."

"But, why me, I'll weigh as much as Show by then." She said.

"We are trying to attract your crowd." He told her.

"My crowd?" She asked confused.

"Yes, we realized that we lacking in the appeal to teenage girls. Face it Whitney, you were a star born over night, you are constantly in the tabloids, you're good friends with Lindsay Lohan and you even had a brief feud with that awful Hilton girl." Vince told her.

"I'm not too sure about that…" She started.

"You know, I think I forgot to mention the five million dollar paycheck that comes along with this hosting job." Whitney thought about it, Vince was waving five million dollars in her face, and the host really didn't have to do much.

"Okay, I'll take it." She told him.

"Well, it was nice doing business with you." He said and shook her hand before leading her back inside. The party went on for awhile longer, most of the adults had to much to drink that night and were stumbling out of the tent to their cars.

X-X-X

Randy woke up the next morning to feel a little body pouncing on him. His eyes suddenly snapped open, only to see his excited niece Katelyn.

"Uncle Randy! Wake up, wake up! It's Christmas!" Katelyn exclaimed. Whitney had woken up from the commotion. Randy picked up Katelyn in one arm and then walked around to the other side of the bed to help a very pregnant Whitney stand up. He kissed her on the lips before the three went downstairs to the spacious living room with the rest of the family. Whitney was behind Randy and Katelyn on the steps the whole time, her back ached a and she had to take one step at a time. Whitney finally made it into the living after what seemed like an eternity to her. Whitney addressed everyone sleep still evident in her voice as she sat down on the couch next to Randy, she snuggled up to him placing a kiss on his cheek and a hand on her stomach as the twins continued their daily assault on her stomach.

"How are you three doing this morning?" Becky asked her.

"Well, they seem to be doing fine, because they won't stop kicking me." Whitney told her and everyone laughed. Most of the gifts were for Katelyn. Whitney received maternity clothes, baby clothes, but the best gift of all was actually the smallest. After Whitney had opened most of her gifts, Randy stood up.

"Honey, I've got one more present for you." He smiled at her. _Another present? He just gave me two karat diamond studs, we're going to go broke. _Whitney thought. Randy picked up a rather large light blue bag with white ribbon handles that said _Tiffany's _on it. Whitney stared at the bag in awe.

"Well, are you gong to look inside the bag or not?" He asked playfully. Whitney smiled softly and took the bag from him, she pulled out the light blue box, slowly untied the ribbon, and opened it, inside were two silver rattles with the trademark blue Tiffany's ribbons around the handles. One rattle said _Dahlia Marie Orton _, and the other said _Ryan Kennedy Orton_. Whitney just stared at Randy, she couldn't believe he had thought of these on his own.

"The woman in the store said that those were the most popular gifts for babies, we can get the birth date engraved after the twins are born." Randy was rambling on at her silence until she silenced him with a kiss.

"I love them, and I'm sure the kids will love them too." Whitney told him and then kissed him again.

"Well, there's more in the bag." He told her. Whitney reached in a pulled out numerous baby gifts made out of sterling silver including spoons, forks, little silver piggy banks, there was two of everything, each having the initials of either Dahlia or Ryan in them. On the spoons and forks, the Finally, at the bottom of the bag was a small light blue box with a white ribbon around it. Whitney slowly pulled away the final ribbon and opened up the box, inside were three diamond rings.They were apart of the Tiffany's stacking rings collection. Randy took them out of the box and one by one slid them onto Whitney's right hand ring finger.

"This first one is for our growing family," He told her as he put the first one on which had a delicate line of diamons around it. The second one had diamonds all around it. "This one is for the love I have for you." The combination of hormones and Randy's thoughtful gesture was driving her to tears. Randy took the third ring which like the first two, was covered in diamonds and slid it on her slender finger. "This final one is for the love you have for me." He told her. Whitney hugged him and then kissed him longingly on the lips.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered back.

"Now it's my turn." She told him, Randy looked at her confused. Whitney turned to Nathan who sat cross legged on the floor with Katelyn playing with her. "Nathan, I'm sorry it's time to give up those keys." She told him, Nathan sighed heavily before tossing them to Whitney.

"Lindsay and I were out shopping for her younger sister Ali, when we were passing by the Mercedes Benz dealership, the guy saw that I was pregnant, obviously, and he suggested a family SUV…"Whitney started. Randy had been staring at her open mouthed the whole time.

"What car did you buy?" He asked.

"I think it was a GL450…"She went off into her own train of thought.

"A GL450!" Randy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea, a nice black one and it's currently getting covered in snow." She pointed out the window to the car which sat right in front of the house.

"This is the best surprise, thanks honey." He said kissing her.

"I don't know how you didn't know, you flipped right by the picture in Star Weekly." She told him. Randy hopped up and ran outside in the his pair of boots by the door. Whitney smiled to herself, this year's Christmas had definitely been better than the last.


	25. Chapter 25

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter25

Whitney was now back in L.A. Christmas was long passed, Whitney and Lindsay sat in the downstairs den watching _Hollywood Extra_ to see what was being said about them. However, Whitney wasn't enjoying it as much as she usually did. She shut off the plasma television and slowly got to her feet holding her back.

"What are you doing? Randy said for you t stay down here." Lindsay told her.

"Randy is not the boss of me." Whitney said and continued out the door, Lindsay quickly followed her up the stairs, the two walked into the nursery in progress which was right across the hall from the master bedroom. Whitney pushed the door open and walked into the room, not with her usual glamour glow, but with the glow of motherhood, she had her hair in two thick long brown braids that rested on her shoulders and just above her stomach, she had on one of Randy's t-shirts which still stretched out around her nine months pregnant stomach, and she had on a pair of loose navy blue sweatpants. Whitney looked around the spacious room and saw Adam and Nathan trying to tackle the bassinets, Randy, John and Kurt were painting two of the four walls pin, and two blue in a way that they would contrast off of one another. It was also April first, Randy's birthday.

"I didn't realize we were going to be in the presence of a _star_." Adam said in an exaggerated voice.

"Ha ha, very funny." Lindsay shot back. Lindsay and Whitney looked up at Randy, shirtless on the ladder, the tattoo on his back looked even sexier with paint smudges around it.

"Whit, I apologize up front, I am checking out your husband." Lindsay whispered to her.

"As long as you don't touch, it's okay." She whispered back.

"Are you two checking me out?" Randy asked without turning around to look at them.

"No, we were talking about how nice your body, I mean paint job looks." Lindsay said quickly.

"Honey, you shouldn't be in her with these fumes." He told her.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay, did you hear someone speak to me?" Whitney asked, purposely ignoring her husband.

"Whitney, don't be like this, it's just a match." Randy soothed, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Only a match? Ha! It's a hardcore match, you are going to bleed, your body is going to get bruised, you are going to need stitches!" She exclaimed. She was about to launch into something else when he silenced her with a kiss.

"Happy birthday, by the way." She smiled lightly at him.

"Yea, congratulations on that big two-five." Lindsay told him.

"Thanks Lohan," He said. Just then Whitney clutched her stomach and let out a high pitched scream.

"Oh my god, I think I'm having contractions!" She yelled. Within a split second all of the guys had rushed to her.

"Oh my God, it's time?" He asked, then Whitney smiled.

"April fools!" She said laughing, and everyone let out a big sigh.

"Oh admit it, I got you good." She laughed as she and Lindsay slapped fives. Lindsay looked at her watch.

"We're supposed to be meeting your sister, Candice and Torrie for lunch over at The Apple Pan." She informed Whitney.

"Alright let me go change and freshen up, there is no way I'm going outside looking like this." She said as she walked across the hall to her bedroom. She changed into white Cavalli sundress, with a red headband and red flats, she put on red lip gloss, and ran her fingers through her hair, grabbing her Louis Vuitton purse and threw on a large pair of black sunglasses by Christian Dior. Whitney had made a promise to herself, the paparazzi would never catch her in a bad moment.

"Don't forget, you have to be back her by six, Raul will be her to do you hair, Katrina is doing your make-up, and Robert Verdi will be here with your dress for the induction ceremony tonight." Randy called after her. Whitney waved him off as she continued down the hall.

X-X-X

Whitney was all ready and dressed in a black Vera Wang dress that was long in the back, and came up in a v-shape in the front, exposing her legs from the knee down. She wore a pair of silver stilettos, and simply wore her light brown hair down in luscious curls that fell all over her back and shoulder, she topped it off with a borrowed necklace from Cartier that was worth 1.5 million dollars on its own, along with her wedding ring and the rings Randy gave her for Christmas. She waited backstage until the stage manger motioned for her to walk out on stage. Her heart was pounding, this wasn't just and episode of RAW, a movie set you could re-do the scene, this was a live formal event, and millions would watch it at home. Sure, she had shown everyone cute Whitney, her stomach was in butterflies and the twins sensed it because they sere shifting around.

_Welcome to the WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony, please welcome your host…Whitney Orton! _A voice boomed over the Speaker throughout the building. Whitney was instructed to walk out on stage. She walked easily out to the podium smiling an waving as she went. She reached the glass podium and held onto the side and took a short breath in through her nose before speaking.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Whitney Orton. Let me just tell you something, this is my first awards show, and I was thrilled when Vince asked me to host…I mean, I can't see my feet, I can't drive a car anymore, and I've been eating enough to feed the entire RAW roster," Whitney paused as the audience laughed. "But, nevertheless, I am absolutely honored to be hosting this show." She paused again. "Our inductees tonight have made a name for themselves. Some have become heroes, some have become legends, and some are even said to have become immortal. Whether it be for their heroic acts, trash talking, dirty tricks, their love for the fans, or the hate for authority, they have indeed earned a spot in the Hall of Fame. Our first presenter of the night is a man of many words. You may know him as the voice of RAW, or our resident Oklahoma Sooner, or just as Good Ol' J.R. Ladies and gentlemen ,Mr. Jim Ross." Whitney did as they had done in practice, wait until J.R. came out on stage, he shook her hand before she walked off stage, Whitney went straight for the bathroom as Jim started in on his speech, and the twins had started pouncing on her bladder.

The night was going smoothly, after a commercial break about half way through the program, Whitney came back out. She walked to the podium with the biggest smile yet on her face.

"This next presenter is one of the most talented young wrestlers in the WWE today. He is also, in my opinion the sexiest wrestler in the WWE." The audience let out laughs. "Some of you may know him as a third generation superstar, some of you may know him as the Legend Killer, but I just call him baby, he is the love of my life, ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce my husband Randy Orton." The audience applauded as Randy stood from his seat and walked coolly up the steps to the stage, when he reached the podium he dipped Whitney and kissed her, earning laughs from the audience as she walked off stage red in the face. Randy cleared his throat.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked and everyone applauded. "You know, she told me that after the babies are born, I have to move to the other side of the house, because there is no way she's going to end up in this situation again." The audience laughed, and Whitney laughed off stage with a small smile on her face as she watched her husband from the stage wing. "I had a great relationship with my dad growing, almost everything I know I learned from him…" Randy's speech went on and the room was dead silent. Then Randy got to a spot that made Whitney cry. When he spoke, it was evident that he was trying to hold back tears "I am about to be a father myself, and I can only hope to be so lucky that my son and I will have the relationship that I had with my father. So, without further ado, I present to you, my father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton." Everyone stood and applauded, on top of that, there wasn't a single dry eye in the Los Angeles Universal Amphitheatre. Randy and his father shared a hug on stage and then Randy walked off immediately wrapping his arms around Whitney, as the two watched from the wing of the stage. When Randy's father finished everyone applauded as he walked off, the rest of the nigh ran smoothly. After Hulk Hogan accepted his award and gave his speech. Whitney came back out with a smile on her face.

"Well, that's our show, thanks for joining us, don't forget that tomorrow night is Wrestlemania 21 starting at 8/7 central only on Pay-Per-View. Thank you to all of our presenters and inductees, good night everybody!" Whitney waved goodbye to the camera. Everyone made their ways out to their limos to go to the after party. Whitney walked in and had sudden craving for gummy bears. She turned to Randy.

"Honey, can you please get me some gummy bears?" She asked.

"Already taken care of." He told her and produced a bag of the sugary gummy delights out of his jacket pocket. Whitney opened the bag and began to eat them. Kurt came up and hugged her.

"You did really well tonight." He told her.

"Really?" Whitney beamed.

"Yea, how are you treating my goddaughter?" He asked.

"Don't you mean, how is she treating me? I think she's shifting around." Whitney said. They chatted a little bit more and then went to their table. Randy, Whitney, Kurt, John and Maria sat at the table with Steve Austin, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Candice, Harley Race, and a few other people. Whitney sat down and all of a sudden,

"Ouch!" She yelped, everyone at the table gasped, Whitney composed herself and looked around the table and realized everyone was waiting for her next reaction. "Oh no, not that kind of ouch, I just stubbed my toe." She said putting her hands up, and everyone let out a sigh, Whitney looked at Randy, simply took his hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the twins moving around.

"So Whitney, when exactly is the due date?" Shawn asked her.

"Tomorrow, but no action yet." She said.

"Does that mean you're not coming tomorrow night?" Candice asked her.

"Oh no, I am,"

"No, you're not going." Randy stated.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"You my dear, are going to stay in bed and watch it at home." Randy told her, just then, Whitney felt a hard kick to her stomach.

"Ryan is telling me otherwise." She told Randy gripping his hand. The food came soon, it looked absolutely delicious to Whitney. The waiter put down two plates in front of Whitney.

"The second plate is compliments of the McMahon's." He told her. Whitney looked at her plate and then rolled her eyes before motioning the waiter back over. He leaned down to her level. "Is there a problem Mrs. Orton?" He asked her.

"No, but do you think it would be possible for me to get some peanut butter?" She asked.

"Right away," He said before going into the back.

"Whitney that is so gross." Randy told her.

"It's not me who's really asking for it." She told him.

"I hope you two are prepared, the birth of a child is no walk in the park." Bret told them.

"We are so prepared, there's a little suitcase into the back of his Mercedes, and on in the back of my Hummer, each one has the same thing in it, two pairs of baby clothes, a pair of clothes for Randy, a pair for me, a bottle of water, and two hundred dollars just in case, because you never know what could happen." Whitney said.

"During the last month, she's developed a case of temporary Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." Randy said jokingly.

"I have not," Whitney shot back at Randy.

"Wow, you really have thought of everything." Candice told her. The dinner went on a little while longer, they chatted with the people at their table and soon left, because there was a long day ahead of them, longer than they knew it would be.


	26. Chapter 26

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter26

Whitney awoke to a loud beeping sound, she groggily opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it read six in the morning. Whitney carefully picked up Randy's arm, which he had crossed in between her chest and stomach. Whitney carefully stepped down the wooden footstool off of their high king size bed. She turned around and looked at Randy sleep, she couldn't help but smile, he slept on his stomach with one arm outstretched over where Whitney had been laying a few minutes ago. She rubbed her stomach as she felt the twins kicking.

"Let's go downstairs," She said to the twins as she made her way to the steps. Now, Whitney was no cook, so she called The Apple Pan and had them deliver two cheese omelets accompanied by French fries, turkey sausage links, and turkey bacon, she requested that the delivery guy knock on the door and not ring the doorbell, because she didn't want to wake Randy. Whitney sat at the kitchen counter reading Randy's interview that he had done for Seventeen Magazine's Guy issue, it was a special issue where guys could speak their point of view. Just then, she heard a faint knock on the front door, Whitney stood up and walked to the front door, she opened it, she was greeted by the delivery boy and the paparazzi, they were the usual guys who walked around her neighborhood, hoping to catch pictures of celebrities looking their worst in the morning, much to their dismay, they had never caught Whitney in a bad moment. She waved to them and smiled after paying for the food, she tipped the delivery boy and then closed the heavy wooden door. She got the big wooden tray out of the cabinet. She took two plain white plates out of the cabinet and put the food on it, she took down two glasses and filled them with orange juice and placed them on the tray also, she put down a fork, knife and cloth napkin set up, and topped it off with a flower in the tiny little vase and placed in the middle of the tray. Whitney smiled, satisfied with their breakfast, she quickly stuck the morning paper in the side pocket, then she picked it up carefully, resting it on her stomach as she walked up the stairs. She walked into their room just as Randy was waking up.

"Good Morning," Randy said groggily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up against the headboard.

"I made you breakfast," She said with a smile.

"No, you didn't," he smirked. "You can't cook."

Whitney carefully set the tray on the bed and sat down. Randy looked at the plate suspiciously.

"Let me guess Apple Pan?"

"Yes," she said blushing a little bit. Randy ate his food slowly. He was obviously still waking up. Whereas Whitney had already finished hers and her fork was now making its way to Randy's plate. The phone rang and Whitney picked it up.

" Hello… no Torrie I'm not in labor… Yes I do realize it's the due date… try again later."

"So, are you going to watch my match tonight?" Randy asked her as she hung up the phone.

"Are you planning to fall into any thumbtacks tonight?" She asked as she began to do the Sudoku puzzle in the newspaper.

"Not that I know of, I mean...it could happen, like it has in the past." He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Are thumbtacks going to be at ringside at all?" She asked.

"Yes," He responded quickly, forking some eggs into his mouth. "I'll try to steer clear of it." He told her.

"You better, I know how Chris Masters is, he's a dirty fighter, he's younger than you, and he hates he hates your guts." She told him

"Not that much younger, I'm twenty-five and he's twenty-three, it's not that much of a difference. Trust me babe, I'm going to beat the crap out of him." He reassured her. Just then, Whitney felt a pain rip through her and let out a little gasp, grabbing Randy's hand and squeezing it.

"What's wrong, are you going into labor?" He asked her excitedly.

"I think I just had a contraction, I wouldn't get too excited." She told him, Randy frowned and slumped back into the bed.

Later, Randy and Whitney walked into the L.A. Staples center, where Wresltemania 21 would be held. They went to Randy's assigned locker room, he changed into a pair of sweats and a white Nike t-shirt.

"I'm going to go down to the gym." He told her and kissed her lightly on the lips, before exiting the room. Whitney picked up her black Fendi spy bag, which went along with her turquoise dress with black lace lining the straps, hem and around the waist of the dress. She wore a pair of black Chanel pumps and pushed her Dior sunglasses up in her light brown hair before walking out. Whitney went down to catering and got a large bottle of Vitamin water and went to take a walk around the arena. She ended up sitting in the announcer chair and watching the crew put the ring together. Maria came and sat down next to her.

"Hey you," Maria smiled brightly at her little sister.

"He- ouch!" Whitney started.

"Oh, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, I started having contractions this morning, but they're jagged, I won't be getting rushed off to the hospital any time soon." Whitney stared at the ring.

"Are you scared about tonight?" Maria asked her.

"A little, I mean I know it's his job, but I don't want to see him get hurt." Whitney told her sister staring blankly at the ring.

"Randy knows what he's doing, stop worrying before you send yourself into labor." She told her.

"I don't see how you're staying so calm when your husband is going to be in a hell in a cell match tonight against Kane!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Trust me, it's not easy, but I have to." Maria threw her arms around Whitney's shoulder and hugged her close.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Maria whispered to her sister.

"Funny," Whitney whispered.

"What is?" Maria asked her.

"That's what you said at mom and dad's funeral." Whitney stated, looking down at her stomach.

"You see, I'm never wrong, because look where we are."

X-X-X

Whitney had been sitting in the lounge, watching Wrestlemania 21, while playing Scrabble with , Kurt (who had already had his match earlier), Mike, and Adam. Whitney had not been anticipating Randy's match, she feared that he would break a bone or something.

"Whitney, it's your turn." Adam told her. She looked at her letter tiles and then,

"Ouch!" All three guys gasped. "O-U-C-H, ouch, that's ten point for me." Whitney said, all three let out a sigh of relief, Whitney was being watched like a ticking time bomb. The night went on, Randy's match was coming up, Whitney felt a pain in her stomach as he began to leave the room to go suit up for his match. Whitney's contractions had started coming within fifteen minutes of each other, but she didn't say anything, because there was really nothing to worry about until the contractions were coming in under five minutes apart. They continued to play Scrabble when Randy came back dressed in his gear. He knelt down next to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her.

"Yea, I'll be fine." She told him, and then another contraction hit her like a truck, she quickly gripped his hand, squeezing it tight and closing her eyes.

"It's okay, it's going to pass." He told her kissing her forehead. Whitney let out a sigh of relief as the contraction subsided. Randy looked her in the eyes.

"How far apart are they?" He asked, Whitney didn't want to throw him off before his match, so she lied.

"Twenty minutes," She told him. "Stop worrying and go beat the hell out of Masters." She told him.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?" He asked with a smile. Whitney pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately on the lips, they broke apart and she pushed him towards the door. Whitney watched on the screen as Chris Masters walked out and stepped into the ring. Then, Randy's music hit and the crowd went wild. The ref took the World Heavyweight Championship belt from Randy, the bell rang as the two locked up. Whitney tried her best not to look at the screen as the match went on and the weapons started to come out. The contractions started to come faster. Whitney gripped the table as the contractions started to come faster. She looked up to the television in time to see Randy bust open Chris's forehead with a barbwire baseball bat.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked her.

"Yea,"

"You don't look okay, how far apart are your contractions?" Mike asked her.

"About seven minutes," She said, and then all of a sudden, Whitney felt the rush of liquid in between her legs and let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Holy shit, my water broke!" She exclaimed Kurt was on his feet in two seconds flat; he helped Whitney up from the table.

"I have to get you to a hospital." He told her.

"Wait, I can't leave without Randy." She said.

"Whitney, you are in labor, Randy can catch up after his match, but my number one priority is getting you to a hospital." He told her. Kurt Started to lead Whitney out to his car. Maria couldn't leave yet, so she made Candice go with Whitney and Kurt to the hospital. When they got there, Whitney was immediately taken into an examination room. They paged Doctor Stevens and he came down to the room about two minutes later.

"Alright Whitney, let's take a look." He told her. He examined her.

"Well, what's my status?" She asked.

"Well, you are indeed in labor, you cervix is dilated five centimeters already, we're going to move you into a private room until you are ready for delivery." He told her as a nurse came in with a wheelchair. Whitney was wheeled into another room with a television and two wooden chairs with cushion in it. About two minutes after Whitney got in the hospital bed, a nurse came and hooked her up to a pace maker and a machine that would monitor her contractions. Kurt and Candice were then allowed in the room. Candice sat down and took her hand.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"Right now, I'm fine." Whitney told her and then looked at the monitor another contraction was coming up, a big one. Whitney felt the pain rip through her, Kurt took her hand so she could squeeze it, as Candice poured the crushed ice in a cup for her, with five centimeters left to go, it was going to be a long night.

x-x-x

Randy, had landed on the thumbtacks, again, for the second time in his career, he reversed Chris's DDT into a sidewalk slam and as Chris tried to get up, Randy hit him with a successful RKO, his back was screaming at him, but Randy quickly went for the pin, he hooked Chris's leg for the three count, picking up the win. He stood up as the crowd cheered wildly. The ref raised his hand as the winner, just then, Melina came running down to the ring as fast as her stilettos would carry her. She stepped in the ring out of breath, she stumbled forward into Randy, he grabbed her by the elbows to help her steady herself.

"Whitney…Kurt…hospital." Melina panted out. Randy's eyes widened.

"Wait, Melina slow down, now say that again?" He asked her.

"Whitney's water broke…Kurt and Candice took her to the hospital." Melina took a deep breath.

"How long ago?" He asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago, you better hurry." She told him. Randy was so happy that he kissed Melina on the cheek before sliding out of the ring. Melina looked down by her feet, Randy had forgotten his title belt. She picked it up and ran backstage. Randy didn't even stop at the clinic to get checked out, he threw on a t-shirt over his battered and bloody body, quickly unlaced his boots, put on a pair of jeans, slid into his Nikes, grabbed his car keys and ran out to the Hummer.

x-x-x

Candice had turned on MTV for Whitney.

"Oh look Whit; Two-a-Days is on, your favorite show." Candice was trying to keep Whitney focused on something other than her contractions. Whitney tried to focus on the show.

Meanwhile, Randy was speeding across Los Angeles, he hoped to god that he wasn't bleeding all over Whitney's seat, she would kill him, he could feel the blood seeping through his t-shirt and into his Nike fleece. He pulled up to the hospital, parking the car crooked, he ran around to the trunk and pulled out the suitcase and ran inside, clicking the car alarm as he ran. Randy took the elevator up to the third floor, the maternity ward. Randy walked fast up to the reception desk. The woman looked at him.

"Excuse me miss, can you please tell me what room Whitney Orton is in?" He asked completely out of breath. She typed in the computer.

"She is in room 315. Can you sign an autograph? My son loves you." She said. Randy stifled out a smile and signed the piece of paper. He didn't wait for her response before he went speeding down the hall to room 315, Randy opened the door. Whitney opened her eyes wide when she saw him standing there, blood dripping from his scalp.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'm fine honey, we just need to think about you and the kids now." He told her, Randy pulled up a chair to the side of her bed, took her hand and kissed it. Whitney touched his bruised cheek and he winced a little. Randy took off the fleece and turned to put it on the back of his chair.

"Randy, what the fuck happened to your back?" Whitney said aloud.

"Thumbtacks," He told her quickly.

"Take your ass downstairs to emergency and get that looked at right now." She demanded as another contraction came around.

"Randy just go, we don't want you to pass out or something." Candice told him. Randy sauntered to the elevator, got checked out and came back. Randy sat next to Whitney and held her hand through the contractions, which were now only a mere two minutes apart.

"Come on Whitney, hold on, it's almost over." He told her kissing the back of her hand. Candice had put her hair in one long braid pulled off to the side. Little sweat beads had begun to form on Whitney's forehead. Drugs were beginning to sound very good. Dr. Stevens came back in.

"Let's take another look, shall we?" He said, Whitney raised her legs.

"How is she doc?" Randy asked.

"Whitney is ten centimeters dilated; we can move her to delivery. The transport bed was rolled into the room, Whitney was moved onto it and she was wheeled out of the room with Randy following close behind. Kurt and Candice went to the waiting room only to find John and Maria, John's head had been wrapped up and he had stitches across his knuckles on his right hand.

"Whitney is asking for you Maria." Kurt told her. Maria rushed down the hall after her little sister. As the minutes passed, Adam and Amy had come in, Johnny and Melina, Lindsay Lohan had even showed up.

In the delivery room, they had cut the top of Whitney's cervix instead of letting it rip so it would heal faster. Randy held Whitney's hand as the doctor prepped.

"Alright Whitney, I need you to take a deep breath and push." Whitney did so and began to push, it was a pain she had never felt before, it felt like she was being ripped in half. After about a half hour, the pain became too intolerable and she stopped pushing.

"Whitney, I need you to keep pushing." Doctor Stevens told her.

"I can't" She yelled.

"Whitney, come on push, I can see the head." Maria told her. Whitney closed her eyes and pushed, she pushed for another half-hour and then heard a cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Doctor Stevens told them as a nurse brought the baby around in a blue blanket, he was crying because of the sudden cold, Whitney broke into tears when she held him in her arms. Randy rubbed soothing circles in the back of her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Ryan," She said to the baby. Maria came around and looked at him. The nurse then took him away to be cleaned off.

In the waiting room, everyone sat around anxiously awaiting any news. Randy came in with doctor scrubs on, it had a tiny bit of blood smudged on the front, he had some tears in his eyes and was very sweaty.

"Well, what's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"So far, we have a son. He's eight pounds, seven ounces, he's got Whitney's eyes." Randy told them proudly. Everyone let out awe's and some clapped then a shrieking scream crawled through the hallway.

"Where the hell did he go! Get me the man that did this to me!" Whitney screamed, Randy looked out the door.

"I should go before she murders me." He told them and ran back to the room. Maria was holding Whitney's hand. Doctor Stevens instructed her to push. Whitney grabbed hold of Randy's hand and started to push.

"Wait, Whitney stop pushing immediately." Stevens told her, he sounded very alert.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Randy asked.

"This is a breeched birth." He told them.

"Okay, in English please." Whitney asked.

"Dahlia is backwards, she's coming feet first. She's under a little stress." Stevens told them.

"The heart rate is dropping." One nurse told the doctor.

"What can we do?" Randy asked.

"You have two options, we could either do an emergency c-section, or I can turn her around." Whitney thought over the two, she didn't want to go under the knife if she didn't have to.

"Turn her around." Whitney told him.

"Okay, you're going to feel a great amount of pressure." He told her.

"Can we do anything to keep Whitney's mind off of it?" Maria asked.

"Just keep talking to her." Stevens told them.

"Whitney, do you remember the bank robbery?" Randy asked stroking her hand as Dr. Stevens reached in and started to turn Dahlia slowly.

"Yes, I remember." She told him, her voice strained a little as the pain set in.

"You were stuck in that bank for six hours, and you were so brave." He told her, pushing a couple hairs out of her face. "I need you to be brave right now, this will all be over soon, we'll have our kids, our two wonderful kids." He told her. Dr. Stevens turned Dahlia around so her head was going to come out first, but the pushing would have to be up to Whitney. Whitney was instructed to push the baby out, and after about another hour there was the second and loudest cry.

"It's a girl congratulations," Dr. Stevens told them again. Whitney was handed her baby, Dahlia looked up at her with the most beautiful pair blue eyes she had ever seen. Whitney's hair was matted to her head.

"It's over honey, it's all over." Randy told her as he kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips.


	27. Chapter 27

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter27

As everyone waited, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and tan skin came into the waiting room. She wore a pair of jeans and a belly shirt that exposed her toned stomach. It was Lacey Chabert, she was the bitch Miranda in Whitney's movie, and she played Gretchen in Mean Girls, she was mutual friend between Lindsay and Whitney. She stood in the doorway.

"I came as soon as I got your text!" She said to Lindsay in her high-pitched voice. "Paparazzi is all over this, I could barely get in the door." She sat down next to Lindsay and looked around at everyone else and politely waved.

"Already? Who leaked it?" Lindsay asked. Just then, Maria came into the room.

"So, what's up?" Candice asked.

"Everything is fine, but the babies won't get back to Randy and Whitney for a few hours, so come back around, what time is it anyway?" Maria asked.

"It's three in the morning." Johnny told her.

"Okay, so come back around six or seven this morning, because Whitney really wants to see you all." Maria said.

X-X-X

Randy walked down the sidewalk with a big smile on his face, he had a certain pep in his step. Randy was on a natural high that nothing could bring him off of. He walked down Hollywood Boulevard with a bouquet of Pink Dahlias in his hands. He went to Starbucks and got Whitney's favorite, a decaf iced white chocolate mocha, and a hazelnut coffee for himself. He hadn't slept since he woke up the morning before. Randy walked back to the hospital, the sun had come up and was shining, and Randy's day was perfect.

Randy slowly opened the door to Whitney's hospital room, she opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him, Her hair was still pulled to the side, the only thing different about her was the large mound on her stomach had disappeared. He looked over in the corner of the room, John was asleep sitting up in a chair and Maria sat in the chair across from him with her feet stretched out in front of her, resting in John's lap. Randy sat down on the edge of the bed by Whitney.

"These are for you." He told her and handed her the flowers and Starbucks drink.

"Thank you," She said to him and then taking a sip of the drink, letting the white chocolate taste hit her tongue. Randy looked around the room.

"Where are the kids?" He asked. Maria and John had started to wake up.

"That's a pretty good question." Maria stated as she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. As if on cue, the door opened and in walked a nurse with a double plastic bassinet. She looked at the clipboard in her other hand.

"I have a Ryan Kennedy Orton and a Dahlia Marie Orton, for room 315?" She half asked.

"That's us." Randy said with a smile. The nurse slowly wheeled the bassinet over.

"Sorry about the wait, it seemed like last night was popular night to go into labor, we've had about one-hundred-fifty in the last two days." She told them.

"That's quite alright, we needed the sleep anyway." Whitney said sleepily.

"Would you like us to keep them in the nursery ward? Most of the celebrities usually do that." She informed Whitney.

"No, that's quite alright, I'd like to have them with me." Whitney said offering a half smile. The nurse looked down at the two infants in the bassinet.

"Why are they sharing a bassinet?" Randy asked.

"Usually, if one twin experiences trauma, in your case a breech birth, it makes them more comfortable to have the other twin by them." She told them, with that, she looked down at the twins one more time and exited the room. Randy reached over and wheeled the bassinet closer, he looked down at the two infants, they were sleep. Rand picked up Dahlia and handed her to Whitney, and then picked up Ryan. Whitney moved over so Randy could sit in the bed with her.

"Oh my god, look at them." Whitney said with a small smile on her face. They were both pale and bald, Whitney watched in awe as Dahlia drew in a breath and let it out with a tiny shiver.

"I am never letting her out of my sight, because she is going to be a heartbreaker." Randy said as he looked over at his daughter. Dahlia slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Oh look Randy, she has your eyes." Whitney smiled at the baby in her arms, she put her finger out and let Dahlia grab it. "Hi sweetie," Dahlia let out small coos as she stared back at Whitney.

"They're beautiful." Maria told them as she came over and looked at her niece and nephew. John came up and patted Randy on the shoulder.

"You do good work." He told him.

"Thanks,"

"Oh my God, where are they?" Torrie asked frantically as she came in the door, Candice, Kurt and Peter followed close behind. Torrie slowly walked over and looked at the babies.

"Look at my godson, he is so handsome." She said as she made funny faces at Ryan. Candice looked over at him.

"He's going to be hot." She said as she smiled at the baby.

"Whitney, they are beautiful." Kurt told her. "Oh, and these are for you." He handed her a bouquet of daisies.

"Aww thanks, so who was here last night?" She asked.

"Well, us, Adam, Amy, Johnny, Melina, oh and even your little Lohan friend showed up." He told her. Just then, Dr. Stevens came in the room.

"Good morning everyone, I see our special guests are awake." He said referring to the twins.

"Yep,"

"And how is mommy doing this morning?" He asked, looking down at his clipboard.

"I'm doing fine," Whitney smiled, she and Randy had switched children and she was now holding Ryan.

"Well, it seems to me that the children are very healthy, no mental or physical dysfunctions. However, we will need you to bring them back for a monthly check-up for the first year, just to make sure nothing harmful is developing." He told them. "I shall see you tomorrow before you are released from the hospital." He told Whitney.

X-X-X

Later that day, Randy walked into the L.A Staples Center, RAW was being held there that night. Vince had told him that Whitney was excused and he wasn't. Randy understood why he had to come in, you can't have a main event match at Wrestlemania and then not show up the next night. He passed by the Diva locker room as Trish was coming out.

"Hey Randy, I heard about the kids, congratulations." She said before walking off. He waved after her and kept walking down the hall, he walked past Shawn.

"Congratulations Randy, maybe I'll take you out for a drink later."

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Randy said as he passed him. Randy walked into the locker room and the other guys in there started clapping for him and patting him on the back, congratulating him.

"Thanks, but guys, I really didn't do much." Randy stated honestly.

"How is Whitney doing?" Mike asked.

"She's good; she is sitting up in the hospital pretty comfortably." He told them.

"What about the twins?" Mike asked.

"Ryan, he's eight pounds seven ounces, Dahlia is a little smaller, she's seven pounds even. Just then Vince's voice came over the speaker.

"I need Randy Orton to report to my office right away." Randy put his stuff down and exited the room. He walked up to Vince's door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Randy walked into the room.

"Randy, I just wanted to congratulate you, one kid alone is a big change, you have your work cut out for you." Vince said to him.

"I know, thank you sir." Randy said.

"How is Whitney doing?" He asked concerned about the well being of one of his employees.

"She's fine actually, she was actually pretty calm about everything." Randy told him.

"Tell her she can take off as much time as she needs." Vince said.

"Whitney is restless, she'll be back very soon." Randy told him.

X-X-X

Chris Masters came down to the ring with a microphone in hand, he began pacing the ring angrily.

"Last night was a fluke!" He yelled into the microphone as the fans booed him. "I should have won that match. I mean, I had him in the thumbtacks, I tried everything I could, Randy won last night out of sheer luck. Tonight is going to be different." Chris said, just then Randy's music hit, the crowd roared as he came down to the ring.

"Chris, slow down there, I got lucky last night?" Randy smirked as he got into the ring.

"Yea, I think you got lucky last night, and I want a rematch." Chris demanded.

"I'm going to have to make you wait for that." Randy smirked again.

"And why is that?" Chris asked, stepping closer. "Oh, I know why, you were up late with Whitney." Chris turned to the audience. "If you didn't know, Whitney had twins last night." He then turned back to Randy. "How do you know that they're even yours?" He asked, he was trying to push Randy's buttons and it was working.

"What are you trying to say Masters?" Randy asked with his smirk suddenly dropping.

"I mean, she spends an awful lot of time with Kurt Angle. As a matter of fact, let's take a look at some pictures." Chris said, a picture of Whitney and Kurt hugging came up on the titantron. "Look here, that picture was taken during the America tour by the paparazzi, that was about nine months ago, right?" Chris asked, Randy nodded slightly. "We all saw that scene from her movie; your wife isn't an angel. Maybe Kurt was giving it to her better than you could." Whatever Chris was about to say never made it out because Randy had tackled him to the floor of the ring and was now punching the shit out of him. Randy stopped and picked up a microphone.

"You want that match, you've got it." Randy dropped the microphone and exited as his music blasted through the system. His temper was flaring, and if Chris thought he could get away with talking about Whitney like that, he had another thing coming to him.

X-X-X

Randy had been fired up that night. He hit Chris with a DDT and waited for him to stand, Chris stood slowly to his feet only to be hit with and RKO. Randy hooked his leg for the three count.

"Your winner and still the world heavyweight champion, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced him the winner. Randy slid out of the ring with his belt over his arm, stopping once to strike his pose and then disappearing backstage.

After Randy had left, Whitney had nursed her children for the first time. Ryan was now sleeping and Whitney held Dahlia over her shoulder and was burping her. Randy came the room Whitney lit smiled at him obviously she hadn't seen heard Chris Masters drag her them through the mud.

"Hey, how did your match go?" She asked.

"Fine, I won." He told her before.

"That's good." Randy placed a light kiss on her lips. Randy looked in the eyes of his daughter, they were a familiar blue, could they be the same as Kurt's eyes? Randy tried to push that thought from his head. "Jessica is flying in tomorrow." Whitney said as she continued to rock Dahlia.

"I guess we could pick her up on the way home tomorrow." Randy said.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Whitney asked.

"Sure, I'd rather be here in this tiny hospital room than in our big empty house." He told her and kissed her.

X-X-X

Whitney held Ryan's head as she carefully slid him into a light blue onesie with the little feet in it, she put on the little matching hat and put him into the Grace Kelly pram stroller. Ryan was slightly awake, his green eyes looking around with curiosity. Whitney put Dahlia in a black and pink Blinky Couture onesie that said 'Daddy's Little Princess' on the front with a pink crown in the middle, she then put a pink hat on her head, wrapped her in a pink coach baby blanket, and placed her in the carriage next to Ryan. Whitney placed the Louis Vuitton diaper bag to the side of the carriage. She was already trying to get back to her regular self, Whitney wore a pair of True Religion jeans with a tank-top with a lightweight white poncho over it. Randy had gotten all of their stuff together while Whitney went over to the mirror over the sink and fixed her hair, she looked at it, and looked more.

"Hey honey?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yea,"

"Do you think I should dye my hair?" She asked.

"It depends on what color you're going for." He told her.

"I don't know, these highlights make me look like I'm sixteen, Lindsay said I would look nice with her natural red hair color." She responded as she tried to imagine herself with red hair.

"We'll talk about it later." Randy told her. Whitney nodded and went over to the carriage and grabbed on to the handle and began to push it out of the door


	28. Chapter 28

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter28

Whitney got up from her spot on the couch when the doorbell rang, she had been receiving packages all week from other young celeb mothers: Angelina Jolie, Brittany Spears, Katie Holmes sent an Armani baby gift bag, Reese Witherspoon, the most shocking one was the Twin Baby by Dior gift basket Julia Roberts had sent her with a personal letter to Whitney that showed her support, it was very generous considering that they had only met once at a premiere party.

Whitney had been reading the tabloids intently the last couple of weeks, lots of the magazines were printing things about her, saying that she allegedly slept with Kurt Angle, things about her previous relationship with Matthew Lawrence, and every single time it would say under it: _An inside source tells us._ Whitney had talked to her publicist and they told her it was probably a rat, like a strained friendship or something. Whitney walked to the door with Dahlia pressed tightly to her in one arm, with her free arm she opened the door, and it wasn't a delivery boy, it was Paris Hilton. Whitney stared at her.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you; those tabloids make me feel like I've known you for months." Paris said.

"Paris, what are you doing here?" Whitney asked and then looked down at Dahlia who had begun to coo.

"I think we need to talk." She said, and then held up a black paper bag. "A certain friend of mine told me that you liked Diane von Furstenberg." She said with a small unsure smile.

"Come on in," Whitney said as she opened the door a little wider for Paris to enter.

"You have a lovely home," Paris told her.

"Oh, can't take any credit for it really, Randy planned out every room on his own." She told her, Paris followed Whitney into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yea, just some water please." She said politely. Whitney came back a few seconds later with two glasses of water ad set them down on the coffee table in between the two couches and then picked up Dahlia again.

"She's beautiful," Paris told her.

"Oh, thanks, I don't mean to be rude but, what did you want to talk about?" Whitney asked, Paris took a deep breath.

"I think we need to straighten things out between us." She paused until Whitney gave her a nod to continue. "First off, I never had any intentions of stealing Randy from you, I'll admit it, he's a great guy, and the sex was even better," Whitney raised her eyebrows at Paris slightly. "When you two moved out here, some of those old feelings for him came back, but I never had any intention of breaking you two up." She took a sip of her water and Whitney opened her mouth to say something. "Hold on, I'm not finished yet. Second, my song wasn't about Randy, they flipped that interview around to make it sound like that. Honestly, I didn't even write the song." Paris said.

"What about the tabloids?" Whitney asked as she continued to bounce her three week old baby on her knee.

"I never said any of that stuff about you, half of the stuff they print is lies to try and fuel the fire that is our so called 'feud', because I know that you didn't say all of the stuff about me that they claim you did." Paris said and Whitney nodded.

"Then I guess I apologize for the whole SNL bit, I got there and the script was already written, there was nothing I could do about it." Whitney said honestly.

"Don't worry about it," She said.

Randy came into the house with his suitcase in one hand and his keys in the other, he immediately heard voices from the living room and walked in, he saw Whitney sitting at the table with Paris.

"Hey honey," Whitney called to him from her seat.

"He Whit, hey Paris," He said and then did a double take.

"Oh don't worry, we sorted things out." Paris said to him and began to stand up.

"Well, it's been fun, we should do lunch some time." She said to Whitney.

"Oh yea, definitely before I get back on the road." Whitney said as she stood up. She and Paris did a double cheek kiss.

"I'll let myself out." She said and brushed past Randy.

"See ya' Paris," Randy called as she closed the door behind her. Randy looked at Whitney strangely.

"I'll explain later." She told him. Randy smiled at his young wife and then looked around.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"Upstairs, sleep on their Egyptian cotton sheets in their two-thousand dollar twin bassinet." Whitney said as she walked closer to him and slinked her arms around his neck as his hand made their way around her waist.

"What about Jessica?" He asked.

"She drove over to Kenny's apartment in L.A." She said.

"A big empty house, a king size bed…" He trailed off before kissing her passionately on the lips, he backed her down the hallway to the in-home elevator, he continued to back her into it without breaking their kiss. He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his middle, Whitney gently pushed Randy's suit jacket off of his shoulder on their way down the hallway and slid her shirt of, Randy backed through the door of the master bedroom and placed Whitney down on the bed, he slid her jeans off and then took a moment to look at her, she hadn't had much baby weight after the twins were born, and had been having a session with her personal trainer every day in their home gym. Her stomach had formed a four-pack of abs; she was absolutely breath taking to Randy no matter what she looked like. He then delved back into another kiss, Whitney slowly inched his polo over his head and tossed it to the floor, just then a cry came from the baby room across the hall, Randy and Whitney both let out deep sighs of sexual frustration, he hadn't been home in three weeks, and the young parents had some deprived urges they couldn't fight.

"I'll go honey, you take a break." He told as he got up from the bed and threw his shirt back on before walking across the hall. Randy stood over the bassinet to see Ryan squirming, his face all red as he continued to cry, Randy rocked his son carefully.

"Baby, did you change him?" Randy called over his shoulder.

"Yea, like twenty-minutes ago." She called back. "Bring him in here, I think he's hungry." Randy turned for the master bedroom, he sat down on the bed and handed the baby to Whitney, she threw a privacy blanket over Ryan as she breast fed him because Randy would always become awkward when she did it out in the open. He sighed and laid back.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I haven't had sex in almost ten months and you're asking me what's wrong." He said in a slightly frustrated tone. "I mean, look, my son is getting more action than me, I don't see how that works." He said, Whitney stood up as Ryan drifted off to sleep and put him back into his crib. Randy laid back and closed his eyes, a few minutes later, her felt Whitney get on the bed and sit on him, removing the robe she had thrown on.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're not the only one with sexual frustration," She said to him before kissing him passionately.

About an hour later the two were laying in the bed with nothing but the sheets between them.

"Wow," Whitney said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Did that make up for ten months?" Randy asked her with a smirk.

"That made up for the whole year," She told him.

"I have to fly out to Milwaukee tomorrow." He said plainly.

"Milwaukee? Randy, you just got home." Whitney turned to face him.

"I know, but you're not working and all of your inheritance has been split between the trust fund for the twins and our life savings account, and me working as many shows as possible is what is going to keep a roof over our heads." He told her.

"I want to come back to work." She told him.

"I know, the doctor said give it another month or so. You're such a workaholic." He said as he leaned over and kissed her again.

X-X-X

A couple weeks later was Whitney's twenty-first birthday, by now all of her baby fat was gone, she was riding in the her Hummer on her way to meet Lindsay and Paris for lunch, Whitney still didn't know too many people, and Paris turned out to be someone cool to talk to. Just then, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello,"

"Who is the best agent in the world?" Whitney smiled when she heard the voice of her agent Cal Callahan. Cal was one of the top agents for the Creative Artists Agency in their Los Angeles office, the CAA represented other actors such as Lindsay Lohan, Hillary Duff, and Cameron Diaz. Cal had signed Whitney shortly after her Neutrogena campaign, from there on, he had gotten her the JLO campaign and her debut movie roll.

"What have you got for me?" She asked.

"Victoria's Secret is looking for some new girls; they were looking for fresh new up and coming faces." He told her.

"So, what do I need to do?" She asked.

"Well, I've got some friends over in their office, so I'll send them an online copy of your portfolio, and we should know if you got the job in a couple weeks. I just need your approval." He told her.

"Cal, you're the best, a million kisses." She told him.

"Don't thank me, just keep making money for me kid." He told her and then hung up. Whitney glanced in the rearview mirror at the twins sleeping in the back seat and smiled to herself, she parked the car in the back parking lot and carefully placed the twins in the Grace Kelly and pulled the shade down over it. She pushed the stroller back around on the sidewalk and spotted her redheaded friend. She wheeled over to the round outdoor table. Waving at the paparazzi across the street

"Oh my God, it's the birthday girl." Lindsay said as Whitney sat down.

"Happy birthday," Paris said.

"Aw thanks," Whitney said to them.

"Where's that husband of yours?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, they're doing shows in Tokyo this week." Whitney said as she scanned the menu.

"Aw, do you miss him?" Paris asked.

"Like crazy, I think I'm going to start traveling before I start appearing on TV again." Whitney told them. Lindsay looked at Whitney's right hand ring finger where the canary yellow diamond sat.

"You always wear that when he's away." Lindsay pointed out.

"I really miss him." Whitney stated.

"Then call him," Paris told her. Whitney slowly nodded and pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Randy's phone, it rang four times before someone picked it up.

"Hello," A groggy voice came.

"Shelton, is Randy there?" She asked.

"Yea, hold on a sec," He said, Whitney heard him call. "Hey Orton, wake your punk ass up it's your wife." After a few minutes there was some shuffling.

"Hello," Randy said just as equally groggy.

"Hey baby," Whitney said happily into the phone.

"Whitney, do you realize that it's five in the morning here in Tokyo?" He asked.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked.

"Of course, happy twenty-one honey," He told her.

"Thanks," She said.

"So, uh, what are you wearing?" He asked. Whitney decided to play a little game with him.

"Mmm, I'm wearing a little white lace bra with a matching thong." Lindsay and Paris sat at the table silently laughing.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I'm out at breakfast with Paris and Lohan." She said.

"That was mean." He told her.

"Oh, go take a cold shower and get over it." She told him. They chatted a little more before hanging up.

When they finished, the three stood up, it was then that Paris noticed Whitney's dress.

"Hey, you're wearing the dress I gave you, it looks cute." Paris said to Whitney as she lightly touched the fabric.

"Thanks," Whitney told her.

"Paris's birthday gift to you is coming later; right now we're going to get mine." Lindsay told her. They walked to Whitney's Hummer, Paris sat in the back in between the twins' car seats, Whitney sat in the passenger seat and Lindsay drove. Whitney wasn't sure if that was the best idea, Lindsay was one of her best friends, but she had been in her fair share of accidents.

"Where are we going?" Whitney asked.

"I'll give you a hint, light auburn." Whitney's eyes widened.

"I can't, what if it doesn't come out right." Whitney said from her seat.

"Whitney, I got you this hair appointment with Ken Paves a month ago, not only is he a great stylist, but he is also a color specialist and he mixed a custom light auburn just for you at my request, I won't take no for an answer." She told her. Whitney took a deep breath a Lindsay parked the car.

"Okay, I'll do it.

Ken was blowing Whitney's hair out, she hadn't been aloud to look in a mirror as to not ruin Lindsay's surprise, the salon had been closed of just for them, and the twins were thankfully fast asleep. After he blew out her hair, he took the curling iron and made very light bouncy curls that cascaded down Whitney's back.

"You look fabulous," Lindsay and Paris told her in unison.

"Are you ready to see it my dear," Ken asked her, Whitney nodded her head, Ken turned the chair around so it was facing the large salon mirror as he took the black clothing cover off of her. Whitney stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hair wasn't red like Amy's hair, it was somewhere in between burnt orange and auburn, it looked like a natural red, the right words to describe it was Lindsay's hair color in Mean Girls.

"Oh my God, I love it, Ken you are a genius." Whitney said as she reached up to touch luscious locks. Paris then handed her a bag from Chanel.

"Don't ask any questions, just go get ready." Paris told her. Whitney nodded and stood up from the chair, she came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later in a little black dress…in the little black dress. It was a classy v-neck and it ended just before her knees, they had gotten her strappy black stiletto sandals to match it, the Tiffany's bracelet and tiny the medium sized silver hoop earring Whitney had put on that morning went perfect.

"Did you guys pick this out on your own?" Whitney asked.

"No, we had your stylist Robert Verdi come and help us." Lindsay told her. Whitney thanked Ken again, before changing back into her clothes, the three left, got heir nails done, got massages compliments of Whitney, the three then went into Cartier and bought platinum thumb rings just for the fun of it. Paris told Whitney that she had made arrangements with to leave the twins with Britney's kids and their nanny, because Brittany was joining them when they went out.

X-X-X

Whitney tied the black scarf in her hair as a headband and fluffed out her newly-colored hair. The nanny had come and taken the twins earlier that night, it was nearing nine-thirty when the doorbell rang. Whitney threw on a coat of cherry red lip gloss and slung her favorite black Fendi spy bag over her shoulder. She went down the stairs, turning off all the lights upstairs and down except for the main hall light. She opened the door to find Lindsay on the other side. Lindsay wore her hair up in a classy little curly ponytail, she too wore a little black dress but hers had spaghetti straps and other differences.

"You look great." Whitney told her.

"Thanks, let's go." She said excitedly. Whitney armed the alarm around their property and quickly closed the door. They climbed into the black stretch Escalade. Whitney looked around at the people in the car, Paris, Nicole, Lacey, Britney, and Lindsay. Everyone wore a little black dress which Whitney assumed was their theme for the night.

"Who paid for a limo?" She asked.

"It wasn't one of us." Lindsay said and handed her the bottle of Champaign with a note attached to it, it simply said 'Baby' in very familiar handwriting.

_Dear Whitney,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there on your birthday, but we'll be together for our anniversary on June twenty-third, Lohan and I have been plotting for awhile now and I hope you enjoy your first night out as a legal drinker, but don't drink too much because you still have feed my kids. _

_Enjoy your night,_

_Randy._

Whitney smiled to herself as she read the note, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Aw, she's crying." Lindsay said.

"Shut it Lohan," Whitney said to her. "What are we waiting for, someone pass me a bottle opener." Whitney said as the limo started to move, after everyone's glasses were poured, Lindsay raised hers for a toast.

"To Whitney, on her twenty-first birthday, and to the most bitchin night of our lives," She said and they all clinked glasses. They had been riding for some time now,

"Paris, where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, my dear friend Hef is having a party tonight, and you are the guest of honor." She smiled at her.

"Oh we're here," Britney said. The door to the limo was opened and all of the young starlets climbed out Whitney stared at the big Playboy mansion as they walked across the damp grassy lawn, it was even bigger in person. Paris linked arms with her as they heard tiny camera shudders behind them.

"Let's give them something to write about in the morning." Whitney smiled, she was going to have fun, and not give a damn about the paparazzi for one night…her night.


	29. Chapter 29

A SISTER'S LOVE

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Summary: When Whitney Graduates high school, she comes on the road with her older sister Maria who has supported her since their parent's untimely death in a plane crash.

Characters: MariaxJohn Cena, Whitney(OC), Stacey K., Trish, Randy Orton, many more!

Chapter29

Randy walked into the little restaurant dressed in black slacks and a baby blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the arms. Whitney had told him to meet her their at 8 that night, he had been allowed to come home for his one year anniversary . He looked around the restaurant and didn't see Whitney. He went over to the hostess.

"Excuse me, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here." He said to her.

"Under what reservation?" She asked.

"Orton," He told her.

"Oh, okay, right there." She pointed to a young redhead, Randy couldn't see the face because her back was facing them. But Whitney had brown hair.

"Uh, thanks." He said. Randy approached the young woman slowly until he was standing behind her.

"Whitney?" He asked, the girl turned around and it was indeed his wife. Whitney smiled big at Randy's shocked look.

"Your hair," He said.

"Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

"Like it, I love it." He told her as he pulled her to him for an electrifying kiss.

"Well, that's the good part about us being apart." Whitney said to him dreamily.

"What is?" He asked.

"Those kisses." She smiled at him. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So, how have you been?" Randy asked as he reached across the table for her hand.

"I've been okay, I'm better now that you're here." She smiled at him.

"God, I don't believe it's been a year." Randy said.

"I know," Whitney sighed, Randy suddenly looked around.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"At home with a babysitter," She told him, he nodded slowly. The waitress came and took their order and left with the menus.

"So, how long are you here for this time?" Whitney asked.

"I'm on a plane to Dublin tomorrow morning." He told her. Randy was about to open his mouth to say something else, but Whitney stopped him.

"No, we're not going to argue about this tonight, it's our anniversary." She told him.

The two made small talk throughout dinner, Randy gave her another stacking ring from Tiffany's to add the three she already had. Randy paid the bill and the two got up and left. Whitney put the keys in the front door and opened it, they went into the living room to find the young teenager babysitter Whitney had hired, sleeping on the couch with the baby monitor in her hand, the could hear the soft breathing sounds of the twins as they slept. Whitney slowly woke her up, and paid her, and she was on her way. The two headed up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"I'll be right back," Randy told her and disappeared into the bathroom, Whitney laid down on the bed. Randy was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, he wanted to make sure this night was perfect and bad breath would ruin it. Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Okay Whitney…" He stopped when he saw that she had fallen asleep, just like on their wedding night. Randy sighed deeply, suddenly Whitney's eyes popped open.

"Just kidding," She simply said and pulled him down on the bed with her.

X-X-X

Randy had been in the gym working out with John all morning. They were now doing a show in San Diego.

"So, how did it go this weekend?" John asked.

"It went great, how are things with you and Maria?" Randy asked.

"Not so great," John said. Randy stopped doing bench presses and put the barbell back on the stand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Randy asked him.

"If I tell you, you can not tell Whitney under any circumstances." John demanded.

"Fine, I won't tell her." Randy said.

"As your brother-in-law and best friend, I promise that if this gets around to Whitney, you are dead man." John told him seriously.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell her." Randy said reassuringly.

"Maria wants a baby, really badly." John told him.

"So, what's the problem?" Randy asked.

"We've been trying, nothing." John told him.

"Give it time; I'm sure it will work out." Randy told him, patting John on the shoulder as he stood up from the bench. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry, you coming?" Randy asked.

"Nah, I'll see you later." John said. Randy nodded and headed for the men's locker room. He got to his locker just as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his bag and flipped it open.

"Yea,"

"Hey baby," It was Whitney, she sounded a little stressed.

"Hey baby, I was just thinking about you." He said, earning snickers from some of the other guys in the room. Whitney took a deep breath.

"Yea, me too," She said a little unsure.

"Is something wrong?" He asked obviously thinking the worse, he could hear Whitney silently crying on the other end.

"Baby talk to me, what's going on?" He said into the phone, still no response. "Whitney where are you?" He asked, starting to get worried.

"I'm at the hospital Randy." She told him, Randy felt his stomach sink.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Dahlia,"

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, his legs were feeling weak so he slowly sat down.

"Well, this morning she was crying, she wouldn't eat, and then somewhere around this afternoon it touched her and she was burning up, so I took her temperature…" Whitney trailed off and began to cry again.

"Whitney, calm down, what was her temperature?" He asked.

"It was one-hundred-one degrees." She told him with a shaky voice.

"Alright, I'm coming home, just calm down, where's Ryan?' He asked.

"He's with me, just hurry up. I love you," She said before hanging up.

"I love you too," He responded, he flipped his phone closed and tossed it in his bag, he put all of is things back into the black duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked him as he was heading out of the door.

"Home," He simply responded.

"You know the rules, we can't leave." Dave told him.

"My two-month old baby is sick, I'm going home." Randy told him before walking out. On his way down the hallway, Randy ran into Vince.

"Randy, where are you going so fast?" He asked.

"Mr. McMahon, sir, I'm leaving." He said.

"You can't leave, you're the second to last match tonight." Vine said sternly.

"With all do respect, I could care less about some match right now, my daughter is sick, and my wife is having a breakdown, I need to go to them." Randy was not backing down. "Go ahead, fine me, suspend me, fire me for all I care. Nothing is going to keep me from my family right now." And with those final words, he walked out of the arena.

**So, that's the end, thanks to all of my faithful reader's, I should have the sequel up soon, it's picking up right where this chapter is leaving off. Will Randy Make it home? What's going to happen to the twins? Will John and Maria get pregnant? Will Whitney's career take off and did she really sleep with Kurt Angel? So many unanswered questions, so many possibilities. Please read and review.**


End file.
